Trust
by altern-angel
Summary: Azuls's plan: Zuko has to pretend he's running from her. He needs to join the Gaang and earn thier trust so Azula can capture Aang. What'll happen when his conscience starts to play tricks on him? The firts few chaptes r short, but they will become longer
1. Chapter 1 Plan's

_**Trust**_

_This is my first Zutara fanfic ever. So please be easy on me. I'll have to warn you Kataang lovers… You won't get any muwhahaha…This story takes place after episode 220 Crossroads of Destiny._

_Disclaimer: Oh great spirits, hear my plea's. Please let me own Avatar the last air bender. Thunder bolts and lightning Hmzz Guess that's a no. Well could you turn my boyfriend into Zuko? Even louder thunder and lightning Err… Never mind. Guess Avatar still belongs to Michael, Brain & Nickelodeon._

_Chapter 1 Plan's_

It was yesterday she told him that he had restored his own honor by fighting side by side with her. His father would be proud of him. She also had a special task for him… one he was not happy with. But to gain his fathers love back, he would do almost everything.

Zuko walked trough the hall that lead him to the prison cell of his uncle, his thoughts had wandered of to the day before.

"_Zuzu," the nickname aggravated him to no end. "Zuzu, since you have proven yourself worthy I have a special task for you." His sister Azula rose up from her thrown and walked to her brother who was leaning against a pillar, arms crossed in front of his chest. Zuko lifted his head. "What may that be?" he asked with irritation in his voice. He did not like his sisters tasks, they where humiliation most of the time._

"_Now. Now Zuzu. Why are you so irritated? Do you not like the fact that you will have fathers love soon?" His stomach twisted at the nickname and the mentioning of their father._

_Zuko let out a humph. "No Azula, that's not it. I guess I am tiered of fighting the water tribe wench." He lied._

"_Listen and listen good Zuko," His sister said, standing in front of him arms on her hips. "I want the avatar. And you will help catching him. Here is my plan. You will free uncle and pretend you two are running away from me. You will join the 'Avatars gang' and earn their trust. You have one month and then, when they trust you enough you will double cross them. You'll hand over the Avatar and we'll bring him to father who will kill him."_

"_What, no! I will not join them!" Zuko yelled. "Yes you will. If you don't… I'll kill uncle" Azula laughed. Ow how she loved being in charge. "Fine." Zuko sighed. Azula was one cold hearted bitch, unlike her Zuko would never betray his own family._

"_Tomorrow morning you'll free uncle and run and find the Avatar. I will send you a letter every 3 day's with new plans and strategy's." Azula said as she walked back to her thrown. "You can go now and pack your belongings," she made a waving sing with her hands and Zuko turned to leave the palace. "Oh and Zuko," his sister said sitting her self down, "Make sure uncle doesn't get any wind from our plan." At this Zuko turned around and starred at his sister. "What? You mean, I have to lie to uncle?" A wicked grin appeared on Azula's face. She crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back in her thrown. "What, as if it is the first time you betrayed uncle."_

_With a sigh Zuko left the palace and walked back to his uncle teahouse. Rubbing his temples he let the conversation go on and on in his head._

It was almost one whole day that he had been in here. One whole day without tea. Iroh had lasted longer than whole day without tea. Actually the lack of tea did not bother him that much, it was the way his nephew had let him down. Iroh had really hoped that Zuko had changed. That he had become good and realized that catching the Avatar was useless. Iroh had played the images of the last day over and over in his head. He knew Zuko had good in him. If it wasn't or that Azula they wouldn't be in this situation. They could have a good life in the teahouse. Serving customers and make them happy. They could have stayed out of the war that was currently going on.

Iroh let out a sigh and sat him self up. 'What have you become Zuko?' He wondered himself. 'Is your fathers love so much worth?' Knowing his brother Iroh knew that fire lord Ozai would never love his own son. To him he was weak, a disgrace to the fire nation. "If only Zuko would see that." Iroh mumbled to himself.

"If I only see what?" A familiar voice was heard. Iroh turned his head towards where the voice was heard. "Prince Zuko?" Iroh's face lightened up but when he remembered how he ended up in this cell his face turned serious again.

"Yes uncle, it is me." Zuko answered. "What brings you here?" His uncle asked.

"Keep your voice down." Zuko whispered as he unlocked the prison cell door. "Zuko what are you doing?" Iroh asked as Zuko entered his cell. Zuko walked to wards his uncle and threw some clean cloths towards him. "Put this on. We are going to escape from Azula." Iroh looked at Zuko puzzled. "What…" "No more questions, uncle. I'll explain it all to you later. Now we just need to start running." Zuko said as was checking the hall for guards. Zuko knew there weren't any because Azula had told the guards of their plan. But he had to put on a show for his uncle. Zuko turned to wars his uncle who was now in his new clothing. "Follow me," Zuko said as he started to walk down the hall. Without asking further questions Iroh followed his nephew. Once they left the Earth kingdom's palace they started to run to the wall's of Ba Sing Se. It was still dark outside and there was no one on the streets that saw them escaping the palace. No one except for one person who was standing on the roof of the palace.

"Good Zuzu. The first stage is successfully completed. Keep running, about a month from now the Avatar, uncle and you will be dead."

_What? Zuko dead? Will Azula's plan go as she planned or will some blue eyed girl mess up everything? You just have to wait for the next chapter. Pleas review and if you have any ideas about how you think the story should go on. Please let me know because I have writher block's all the time._


	2. Chapter 2 What to do

_**Trust**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the last airbender. Damn…_

_Chapter 2 What to do?_

It was dark and cold. The five humans on the flying bison where tired. Appa became tiered himself. He had a hard time staying awake and fly the gang into safety. He did not know where he was going, he followed his animal instincts. He had flown all night and morning would soon come. He was tiered and he couldn't go any further. With the remaining energy he had, Appa chose a landing spot deep in the forest. He couldn't fly anymore, he wanted to sleep. The five humans, one bear and a lemur felt like they weighted a ton. Appa landed on the ground and fell asleep when his 6 paws touched the ground.

Sokka woke up when they landed on the ground. He sat him self up and looked around. He found themselves surrounded by trees. Sokka crawled from the saddle to Appa's head. "Appa, don't sleep. We need to get as far as we can from Azula." The boy said trying to wake the ten ton flying bison.

Back in the saddle Katara had woken up by Sokka's movement. She lifted her head to see Sokka crawling to Appa's head. "Sokka, let him sleep. He has flown all night. I think we'll be safe for about one or two day's." "But Azula will be after us." Sokka moaned. Katara laid her head down and closed her eyes again. "Remember, we have a flying bison. She has not, so there fore we travel faster than she can." The last thing Katara heard was the mumbling of Sokka before she drifted of to a deep sleep filled with nightmares about yesterday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's make a quick stop before we go any further." Zuko said while he lifted him self from his ostrich-horse. His uncle followed him as Zuko started to walk to a small river. Iroh sat himself down as Zuko filled his bottle with fresh water. "So are you going to tell me what's up?" Iroh asked his nephew.

"Nothing really," Zuko said trying to think of something. "Actually, we are running from Azula. She wants you dead because of you the Avatar escaped. And I am sure she wants me dead because I helped you escape." Zuko had no idea of how right he was about Azula wanting them dead.

"So why risk your own life, to help me?" Iroh asked "I mean, back in the cave it seemed you have felt back in your old habits." Zuko turned to face his uncle. "Because, I, I couldn't betray you uncle Iroh. You have taught me everything I know." A smile appeared on Iroh's face. Zuko saw his uncle smile, he turned his head away from the smile. He couldn't face him, not now he knew that he was using his uncle. "Ah but you have not yet learned the game Pai Sho." Iroh said with a smile, trying to lighten the prince up.

"I think we should me moving on now." Zuko said while standing up. He walked over to the ostrich-horse with his uncle following him. "Tell me prince Zuko," Iroh said while getting on his ostrich-horse. "What are we going to do now?" Zuko looked to his uncle. He let out a sigh as he thought about his mission Azula wanted him to do. "Please uncle, call me Zuko. First we'll go to the closest village, which should be about half an hour from here. Then we'll figure out if they have seen the Avatar." Zuko sat himself in the saddle of his ostrich-horse and kicked it softly in his side so that the animal started to move. "You're planning to capture the Avatar again?" Iroh asked as he followed his nephew, hoping he was wrong. 'No, I am planning to join their little gang, earn their trust and then double cross them… and you.' Zuko thought. "We will be fighting on their side from now on." Zuko said making his ostrich-horse go faster. Without asking anymore questions, Iroh let Zuko lead the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a laud yawn Toph woke up. She crawled out of the saddle and landed on the ground. 'So we are in a forest now.' She thought. "Good morning Toph." Katara said as she looked over to Toph. Katara had been up for a while. The nightmares she had, had woken her up, bathing in sweat. "Morning Sugar Queen." Toph answered back.

"I am going to fresh myself up. Could you wake the others so we can have breakfast." Katara said while walking away from the group. "Sure no problem." Toph said. "YO SOKKA, AANG, EARTH KING, WAKE UP!!!!"

Katara smiled to herself when she heard the moans and complaining of her friends. She walked to wards a lake to wash herself. When she had undone herself of al her clothing and dumped them into the water to wash out all the sweat and dirt, she dove into the lake. She felt her element all around her and calm her. The nightmares she had disturbed her. She had dreamt about the fight and Zuko killing Aang, every time she closed her eyes the images of Aang being shot by Azula popped up in her mind. Images of Zuko, back in the cave and fighting Zuko. How in the world could she had offered help to that, that fire nation scum. He should have been burned from head to toe, if they asked her. He had no heart.

Katara floated on the surface of the water as she tried to clear her mind from her nightmares. 'So where do we go from here?' She thought to herself. 'Aang still needs to master fire bending and we are wanted by the fire nation. We have no idea where Jeong Jeong is and the only, not evil fire bender we know, is Iroh. But we have no idea if he escaped Azula or not. The only way to find that out, is by going back to Ba Sing Se, but that is way to dangerous.' Katara almost never lost hope. But now she was losing it little by little.

Katara let out a sigh before inhaling a large amount of oxygen and diving under water. She swam to shore and water bended the water off of her body and out of her hair. She then water bended her clothes dry and put them on. "Let's have some breakfast first." She said to herself when her stomach made a growling noise. 'Maybe Sokka knows what to do with this situation.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After riding for about half an hour Zuko and Iroh had came to a village. It was deep in the forest and you needed to know where it was ore else you would never be able to find it. Getting of their ostrich-horses they walked down to the market of the village. There were no sings of the war that was currently going on in the world. Because of the fact this village was so well hidden, no fire nation had destroyed this small but beautiful place.

"Do you think these people have seen the Avatar, prin… eh Zuko." Iroh asked as he walked behind his nephew. "I don't know for sure uncle. But they have been traveling on a huge flying bison, so there is a chance someone has seen the creature fly over." Zuko said hoping they would soon find the Avatar and his gang. "Let's hope that some one have, let's hope so." Iroh said following Zuko as he started to ask the people of the peaceful place about a flying bison. Some of the villagers started to laugh at the mentioning of the long extinct beast, others just answered with a simple "No."

Just when they wanted to give up, someone waved to them, singing them to come over.

"I heard you where looking for a flying bison? I may have some information that you are interested in." The man whispered, looking around to see if no one heard or saw him talking to the strangers. "Follow me." Zuko and Iroh looked at each other and followed the man in to a dark ally.

_Thnx for reviewing the first chapter. So what do you guys think? I know this chapter is short. I am planning on writhing some longer ones. Please review. I have the first 5 chapters pretty much figured out but if you have any idea's let me know._


	3. Chapter 3 Getting close

_Thx for the reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, blah, blah, blah… insert legal crap_

_Chapter 3 Getting close_

Katara sat herself down next to Aang, who was still weak from his fight with Azula. Toph sat across from her next to Sokka. The Earth King was petting his bear and Momo was trying to catch a butterfly. Although the lemur could fly, the butterfly made unsuspecting move all the time so the lemur had a hard time catching the small insect.

"Sokka, do you have any idea's how we go from here?" Katara asked her brother. "I mean. Aang still needs to fully master fire bending and I doubt that any fire bender on this planet will teach it to the Avatar, except for Iroh."

"Fhwirwst fwoowd, thwan plwawns." Sokka said with his mouth full sending pieces of food flying through the air. Some of it landed on Toph. "Ulgh, seriously Sokka. SWALLOW BEFORE YOU SPEAK!!!" Toph yelled as she whipped of the pieces of food from her face. Sokka swallowed his food and began to speak. "Let's have breakfast first. I'm better at thinking with a full stomach. Does any body want the last piece of meat?" Without waiting for an answer he took the meat and shove it into his mouth. "You snooze, you lose." He said while chewing on the last piece of roasted meat.

"I didn't want it anyways. You eating manners are making me going to throw up." Toph said sticking her tongue out to where she heard his voice and load, disgusting chewing.

"Guy's please keep it down." Katara interrupted. "Aang is still weakened. He needs to rest and when he is fully restored we can go on with our traveling. Besides, Sokka have you figured out yet, where we will be going?"

"Okay, Aang needs to learn fire bending and the only, not evil fire bender we know is Iroh." Sokka said tapping his chin with his fingers.

"But he is probably still back in Ba Sing Se." Katara said. "If we go back, Azula will attack us and kill Aang."

"That is true, but if we could distract her somehow…" Sokka said.

"Guy's. I have an idea." A weak voice said. All heads turned to the boy who laid next to Appa. "Aang. You're awake." Katara said while getting up. She walked to the boy and sat herself next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Iroh followed the man in to a old house. It was dark inside. The only light there was, came from a few candles that stood on a table. "Please sit down." The man said. Without asking Zuko and Iroh sat themselves down. "Would you like something to drink?" the man asked.

"Yes I would like some tea." Iroh said but was interrupted by Zuko. "No we do not want something to drink. We want to know about the flying bison. We are kind of in a hurry."

The villager looked at Zuko and sighed. "Okay. But this information has a price you know." A grin appeared on his face. Zuko felt his blood boiling. He had to find the Avatar, make 'friends' with him and his gang and now this man wanted money from them. This was ridiculous. "I will not pay you for information that I can get for free somewhere else." Zuko shouted standing up almost knocking over the table.

"Calm down." Iroh said. "I don't think we are in the position of negotiate with this man." Zuko let out a soft growl and sat himself down. "Excuse me for my nephews behavior." Iroh said to the man. "He had a terrible week."

"It is okay, Mr.…"

"Call me Lee." Iroh said not knowing if this man was trustworthy or not.

"So Mr. Lee, I can tell you are a wise man. You are correct about the 'not negotiate' part." At this Zuko gained back his lost interest in the man.

"And why, exactly are we not in the position of negotiation?" Zuko asked trying to suppress the anger in his voice. The man leaned over to the table and started to whisper. "Because no one else will give you the information but me."

"I don't believe you. Come on uncle. We'll find someone who will give us information about the Avatar for free." Zuko said trying to stand up but he was stopped by Iroh. "No, I want to hear what this man has to say."

"Fine." Zuko said.

"So tell us, why are you the only one who will give us the information we need." Iroh asked turning to face the man.

"I will tell you this for free, but the information you need so desperately will cost you 100 gold pieces." The man said almost laughing evilly.

"Uncle, that is all the money we have." Zuko whispered.

"I know what I am doing." Iroh answered his nephew. "Please," Iroh said to the man. "Go on we are interested."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I think it is risky but still I don't think we have an other choice." Katara said after hearing what Aang had to say.

"Okay, it is settled than." Toph spoke. "We'll fly to Kyoshi island, drop off the Earth King and his pet bear. Pick up some Kyoshi warrior girlies, fly back to Ba Sing Se save Iroh and trying not to get captured or killed by Azula and then fly to the south pole to teach Aang fire bending."

"Yeah that's it pretty much." Sokka said.

"I can't wait to kick some Dai Li asses!!" Toph said jumping on her feet.

"Calm down Toph," Katara said. "Aang isn't fully healed yet. We need to rest this day. We'll go first thing tomorrow."

"No Katara. I am fine." Aang said trying to get up. "Ouch."

"See, you're not fine. We'll rest this day. Tomorrow we will fly to Kyoshi island." Katara said with a motherly tone in her voice.

"I guess you're right Katara." Aang said. He laid down and closed hid eyes and let sleep some to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The reason this village is not conquered by the fire nation yet is because no one is able to find it." The man begun. "Only those who know where it is can find it. In this village most of the people don't even know there is a war going on, those who do know it are told to keep it to them selves. We want nothing to do with the war what so ever, that includes the Avatar and his flying bison as well. There fore no one will give you any information about the Avatar if they knew something about him."

"And you are willing to give us the information we need, because…?" Zuko asked.

"Money. I will almost do everything for gold pieces." The man replied with a grin on his face.

Iroh put a bag of gold pieces on the table. "Here is your money. Now tell us everything you know about the Avatar." Iroh said.

The man opened the bag of gold and took a hand full of coins out of it. After inspecting the pieces he put them back in to the bag and continued. "Last night I was out working on the fields when I saw a huge shadow coming over the trees. I knew it couldn't be a cloud. It had been a clear night the whole time. As I looked in to the sky I saw something I never saw before. I knew what it was by stories of my grandfather. It was a huge white flying bison. I knew it belonged to the Avatar. Although nobody speaks of him, the people who know about the Avatar sometimes talk to one an other sharing the things they know about him. This is how I know that the flying bison is one of his kind and belongs to the Avatar."

"Did you happen to know where they were heading?" Zuko said becoming more satisfied with the information he was getting.

"The only thing I know is that they where going south." The man said while standing up. "That is all I know and I think it is time for you to leave now. You have your information and I have my money."

"And for this I gave all our money." Zuko said angrily.

"Let us leave, Zuko. I think this man has told us everything he knows." Iroh said. At the mentioning of Zuko's name the man eyes widen.

"Did you just call him Zuko?" The man asked Iroh. "Are you prince Zuko?" He asked Zuko not waiting for an answer from Iroh.

Suddenly the man felt him lift up in the air as Zuko caught him by the collar. "Yes, my name is Zuko and no I am not a prince any more. If I where you I'd keep my mouth shut. I don't think you want your body to look like this." Pointing with his free hand at his scar.

"Ehh.. no. I, I won't tell anybody. Please let me go now." The man almost bagged.

"Zuko let he man go. I think he is wise enough to keep his mouth shut." Iroh said, giving the man a deadly glare. "Yes, yes I will." The man said.

Zuko let out a growl when he threw the man on the ground and followed his uncle out of the dark house.

"So we'll be heading south then." Iroh said as he got up on his ostrich-horse.

"Apparently." Zuko said kicking the beast in the side hard so the bird-horse started to run fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes an other chapter finished. Wow, this one turned out to be a bit longer than the other ones but I enjoyed writing it. I am sorry for the grammar and spelling. Please tell me what you think. I'll try to update the story every day, but I have a full time job and there is no computer with words or something where I work - , so I spend every free time I have at home working in this story. Love to hear from you…_


	4. Chapter 4 You!

_Once again, thank you for your reviews._

_Yay, news about the show. They have everything mapped out and are writhing the chapters as we speak. And yes, Jet is dead. Not that I care, I hated him. But any ways._

_Disclaimer: No, still do not own Avatar the last airbender. All credits go to Michael, Brain & Nickelodeon. The only thing what is mine is the plot and the other characters I'll come up with._

_Chapter 4. Please, trust us._

It was morning and cold. The sun began to rise and the night made place for the day. Once a beam of light fell on Katara's face she woke up. Rubbing her eyes she got up and walked over to the lake so she could freshen herself up. She had to sleep on the ground because Aang, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and Bosco had left no place for her to sleep in the saddle.

After Katara had freshen herself up she walked back to the gang. Appa had woken up and so had the others. The Earth King was busy petting his pet bear as he always did and Sokka walked a round in a small circle mumbling something while Aang was trying to calm him down. Momo was jumping up and down between them and Toph watched, well… looked into the direction of the two boys, laughing uncontrollably.

"What is going on?" Katara asked the blind girl as she sat herself next her. Only more laughter was heard.

"Why?!! Why is all the food gone??" Sokka cried throwing his hands into the air.

"Calm down Sokka. You ate it al last night." Aang said trying to stop Sokka from walking the one hundredths circle.

"But I need foooooooohoood." Sokka moaned as he let hem self fall down on the ground. "It is my life!!"

"We know that, Sokka." His sister said. "Just calm down. Toph and I will look for something to eat. After we have eaten we'll get our stuff and fly to Kyoshi Island."

At this, Sokka was relived that he will be having breakfast. "Please don't come back with nuts. I can't stand those any more. And I would like to see Suki with a full stomach."

"Well do our bests." Katara said. "Come on Toph lets find us some nice nuts." Sticking her tongue out to her brother.

"Your making my life a living hell." Sokka yelled after his sister who was walking away with Toph.

Katara chuckled at Sokka's words. She knew her brother loved her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think it is time we took a break?" Iroh asked Zuko. "I would like some tea."

"Uncle, you always like to drink tea." Zuko said not slowing down. "I want to find the Avatar today. If we stop now who knows how far we get behind." His ostrich-horse slowed down and Zuko kicked the beast in his side. "Come on stupid animal, go faster." It was like speaking to a deaf person. The ostrich-horse was tiered.

"I think he wants to rest to." Iroh said pointing at the animal who was now walking real slow, tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"We've been traveling all night long. Let us rest for a moment so the animals can get their strength back."

"What ever." Zuko growled, knowing is uncle was right. They had traveled non stop after they had left the village. It was true, the ostrich-horses needed to rest for a while and if he listened to his body, they needed to rest to.

Once they came to a small river they stopped and got of their bird-horses. Zuko sat him self down by a tree and closed his eye's. Iroh walked to the river filling the empty bottle with fresh water. Then he started a small camp fire to boil some water for his tea and sat across from Zuko, who looked like he was sleeping.

"Zuko, are you sleeping?" Iroh asked.

"No I am just resting my eye's." Was his answer.

"If you are done 'resting your eye's' would you mind to find something to eat." Iroh asked.

"What, you mean we have nothing left to eat?" Zuko opened his eyes starring at his uncle.

"I was planning on buying some food back in the village, but that man has all our money." Iroh answered his nephew.

"Not my fault." Zuko said. "I was planning on beating the information out of him."

"Yes I know you would have. But then you would just had made more enemies. And that is something we can not have."

"Like it mattered anyway." Zuko mumbled to himself, standing up and dusted off his clothes. "Fine I will find something to eat."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we have enough Sugar Queen." Toph said holding three baskets full of fresh fruits.

"Maybe just a little more. I am planning to fly nonstop to Kyoshi, so we need plenty of food." Katara said. "Wait here. I'll go look for some more."

"Just hurry up, I am hungry too." Toph yelled after Katara who was now disappearing between two bushes.

"And don't get lost." She said as she sat down with a load baf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid man, stupid Iroh, stupid mission, stupid Azula. AHRRGG!! Stupid me!!!" Zuko almost yelled out as he walked trough the forest to find some food.

'Why the hell did I even agree in this stupid mission? No doubt Azula will get all the credit once the Avatar is captured.'

Zuko walked further and further as he sunk deep down in his thoughts. Not seeing where he was going he slammed into a tree. "Ouch!!" He yelled rubbing his nose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had let go of her hand full of fruits as she heard someone yell. Turning to where the sound came from she started to move slowly closer to a bush standing nearby. Crawling like a tiger she moved trough the bush to see who had yelled. Maybe someone was in danger. She held her hand on her water reserve, just incase. When she got closer she heard a man, no, young man's voice mumble and soft curses.

"Should have looked where I was going." Zuko said to himself still rubbing his nose. He looked at his hand to see if his nose was bleeding. Suddenly Zuko heard something moving through the bushes next to him. He glared over to the bush and saw something move. It was to big to be any kind of rodent. As Zuko placed a hand on his sword he moved closer. With one hand he moved away some branches and looked straight into two big, blue, shocked eye's.

"YOU!!!" Katara and Zuko said at the same time. Without thinking twice Katara send all of her water in her reserve towards Zuko freezing him to a tree. Because all of the water had been send to freeze Zuko, Katara was now out of ammo. Within the blink of an eye Zuko managed to melt the ice that much, so that he could break free. Before Katara had the chance to bend the water out of the ground Zuko had grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. Katara's back met with Zuko's chest and her mouth was covered with Zuko's free hand.

"Don't scream, water peasant. You will come with me." Zuko whispered in Katara's ears.

Katara shivered as Zuko's hot breath touched her ear. She decided not to try to escape, knowing she had no water to bend and Zuko was to strong for her to take on alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph felt something was wrong. She placed her hand on the ground and let the vibrations of a small fight flow trough her body.

"This is not good."

Without any hesitation she ran towards where she felt the vibrations. When Toph had reached the spot Katara and Zuko had been just a couple of seconds ago she felt the ground once more. Toph lifted up her head towards where the fire bender and his captive had gone to.

"I am coming for you, Sugar Queen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula read the letter she had wrote to her brother once more before rolling it up into a cylinder and attached it to a post-raven. "Now dear bird. You will fly this to my beloved Zuzu. I guess you will reach him by the midday of tomorrow." Azula stroke the black feathers of the bird before letting him free to fulfill his task.

Azula turned around to face Ty Lee and Mai. "You know what to do when we get word from my dear brother, now do you?"

"Yes Azula. We'll inform the Dai Li agents as well." Ty Lee said standing on her hands instead of her legs.

"I can't wait to do something interesting for a change." Mai said with a monotone voice.

"Please leave now." Azula said waving with her hands to the two girls.

Mai an Ty Lee left leaving Azula alone.

"Soon." She spoke to herself. "Soon I will have the Avatar and with him, the power to rule everything in this world."

_Yay, finished with this chapter. I tried to make it longer but I failed. (lowers head) I'll try to make the next one longer. Please, if you have the time, review._


	5. Chapter 5 Can we trust you?

_Chapter 5. Can we trust you?_

"Look what I have found." Zuko said as he walked up to his uncle.

Iroh looked up from his cup of tea. "Ah I see you have found the water bender." Iroh said.

"I'm moving my hand from your mouth now, and don't scream." Zuko said to Katara. She shot him a deadly glare and once he moved his hand she opened her mouth.

"You fire nation scum!!! How dare you…" Katara tried to finish her sentence but found Zuko's hand on her mouth once more.

"What did I just said peasant? Don't scream!!!!" Zuko growled.

"Miss would you like some tea?" Iroh asked Katara. She mumbled something.

"Zuko, let her sit down and drink some tea.." Iroh said to nephew.

Zuko pushed Katara down a bit roughly.

"Now, Zuko. Where are your manners?" Iroh said.

'I've lost them, the day I was banished.' Zuko said nothing.

Iroh turned his attention to Katara. "Here, have some tea." He said handing a cup of warm tea to Katara. She took the cup from Iroh and mumbled a 'Thank you'. She was a bit surprised by the fact she had run into Zuko in the forest, but the fact his uncle was with him was even more surprising.

"Uuh… Mr. Iroh. If you not mind asking me, but how did you end up here? Did you defeat Azula?" Katara asked before she took a zip from here tea.

Iroh laughed before his face turned serious. "No, I did not defeat Azula. In fact, when you had left the cave with the Avatar I surrendered and they locked me in a prison cell." Iroh placed one hand on Zuko's shoulder who had sat himself next to him. "He had freed me the next morning and we fled Ba Sing Se." Katara looked at Zuko in disbelieve.

"What?" Zuko snapped at Katara. He did not like the way she was looking at him with those blue eyes.

"It is just, I don't know." Katara began soft. "Back in the cave, it seemed like you where on the side of evil again."

'I still am.' He thought. "I changed my mind. Happy now?" Zuko said irritated. How he hated to think about what happened two day ago. How he hated the fact how Azula had spoken to him. She had convinced him to stay at her side. To fight for the fire nation. Somewhere Zuko knew that Azula had not told everything about this mission to him, but he shove that feeling away. That what Zuko bothered the most was the fact how his uncle had looked at him when Iroh had given up. He would never forget the lost of respect he read in his uncles eyes, he hated to admit it, but every time he thought about it, he felt a pain in his heart.

"So, you are wanted by the fire nation as well." Katara said to Iroh.

"Yes, we are." Iroh said. He took a zip from his tea and continued. "When we left Ba Sing Se, we came surging for the Avatar. To join your side, that is."

Katara looked from Iroh to Zuko and back. It was a good thing that Iroh had escaped Azula's prison. Now Aang had a fire bender to teach him. But the extra luggage Iroh had with him, meaning Zuko, was something that didn't felt quite right. Zuko had made her believe he had changed and when it came down to the point, he made a complete turn to fight against her and Aang. 'But he had said to her that he had changed. Had he planned this?' It was a hard to trust Zuko now.

"I know we can trust you Mr. Iroh." Katara said.

"Please miss. Just call me Iroh. Mr. Iroh makes me feel so old." Iroh said.

"Okay, but you can call me Katara." Katara said to Iroh with a smile on her face. "Like I said. I know we can trust you. But can we trust Zuko?" Not caring if Zuko sat with them or not, hearing everything.

"I am sure my nephew is trustable." Iroh answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph walked slowly as she heard three voices. Hiding behind a tree she closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices. It were those of Katara, Iroh and… 'Zuko.'

Jumping from behind the tree Toph placed her feet in a position that made two rocks emerge from the ground, almost squashing Zuko between them.

"What the…" Zuko said as he found himself between two rocks, not able to move any muscle in his body, except for his head and neck. Iroh jumped on his feet and Katara spun around. Once they saw Toph standing next to a tree, the confused faces of Iroh and Katara relaxed.

"Toph, you scarred me. For a second I though the Dai Li had found us." Katara said as she hugged her friend.

"Nope, it is just little old me." Toph said trying to escape Katara's hug. She faced Iroh. "Glad to see you're okay." The blind girl said to her older friend.

Iroh walked over to her. "I had a little help." Iroh said.

A load growl was heard next to the trio as Zuko tried to free himself from his uncomfortable position.

"What did you said, Princy. You want me to free you? No way, you are my captive now." Toph said with a grin on her face.

"Toph." Iroh said trying to suppress a laughter in his voice as he looked at his nephew. "Let Zuko go. He is with me."

Toph hesitated a bit. "Just free him." Katara spoke as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Fine." And with that Toph moved her feet in away, that made the two rocks disappeared to where they had come from.

With a load thud, Zuko fell on his back. "You little rock thrower" Zuko hissed as he got on his feet and tried to lunge at Toph but was hold back by his uncle.

"Remember Zuko. They are our allies now." Iroh spoke. He felt Zuko relax and let go of Zuko's arm.

"I think it is time we'd head back to the others." Katara said realizing how long she and Toph had been gone. "We'll inform the rest of the gang before you show yourselves. Other wise I am sure my brother will freak out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, if I am correct." A Dai Li agent spoke up. "We are to lose un purpose?"

Ty Lee walked over to the man who had dared to speak before he was asked. If Azula was in their presents this man would be a pile of ashes once he had opened his mouth.

"Yes that is exactly what we will do. You are dismissed" The acrobat said before flipping back wards to land on her hands and walked to Mai.

"He is lucky Azula isn't here." Ty Lee said to Mai.

Mai looked at her with an emotion less express on her face. "To bad we need every Dai Li agent for this mission Azula has planned. Ore else I had killed that man myself." She spoke with boredom in her voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking them so long?" Sokka moaned as he heard his stomach growl or the tenth time this morning. Just when his stomach decided to let an other load disgusting growl Katara and Toph had come back.

"Food!!!" Sokka jumped to his feet as he ran to the two girls. "Gimme, gimme, gimme," Sokka jumped up and down like a 6 year old.

"Eh I am sorry Sokka. We have no food. But we brought something else." Toph said grinning from ear to ear.

"No food?" Sokka fell down on his knees. "You ARE making my life a hell."

"Calm down Sokka." Katara said as she placed one hand on her brother's shoulder. "I think you have to hear what we have to say."

"Twinkle toes. You'd better hear this too." Toph yelled not knowing where Aang was.

"Aah, you don't have to yell. I am standing right behind you." Aang said covering his ears.

"Sorry." Toph said blushing.

Sokka looked at the two girls. "So what do you have to tell us."

"Ehh," Katara looked at the ground before facing her brother. "Please don't jump into conclusions, but eh we have brought someone along."

Sokka crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, as long you haven't brought along the… ANGRY JERK!!!!!" Sokka yelled at the sight of Zuko who was coming from his hiding place.

"Sokka don't!!!" Katara yelled as Sokka grabbed his boomerang and running towards the prince.

"You fire nation scum. How dare you to show yourself around here." Sokka yelled as he threw his boomerang towards Zuko.

With a small move of the head Zuko dodged the object. Knowing the boomerang from the first time he had met the water warrior, he knew it was returning towards the back of his head.

Zuko ducked and saw the boomerang slam into it owners face.

A grin appeared on Zuko's face as he saw Sokka fell to the ground.

"Sokka!!!" Katara yelled running to her brother who laid on the ground moaning as he felt a sharp pain in his face.

"Are you in pain?" Katara asked him.

"Grrrr. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU GOT HIT BY A BOOMERANG.!!!" Sokka yelled as he sat up. "What is he doing here anyway?" Sokka asked rubbing his nose.

"Uhm yeah. That is why we wanted to talk to you guys." Katara said. "When we were looking for food. Toph and I ran into Zuko… and Iroh." Not mentioning the small fight between her and the prince.

At the mentioning of his name Iroh appeared behind Katara.

"We decided that they will be traveling with us now." Katara continued. "We need al the help we can get and, if you don't mind Iroh." Katara said facing Iroh. "He could help Aang master fire bending."

"I would be glad to teach Aang fire bending." Iroh said.

"I'd be honored to be your pupil, Mr. Iroh." Aang said bowing to Iroh in respect.

"Please, just call me Iroh."

Sokka got up. "Why must that arrogant bastard come along too?"

"Like I said, _Sokka_. Because we can use all the help we can get." Katara said to her brother.

After things had calmed down the gang and his new members had some breakfast. After this, they got their things and got on Appa, who had now fully restored his strength and energy.

As they flew for a couple of hours, explaining where the were heading, things got quiet. It was crowded in the saddle. Aang sat on Appa's head, Sokka, Katara, Toph, the Earth King, his bear and Iroh sat in the saddle. Zuko had separated himself from the group and sat on the base of Appa's tail. He looked at the forest underneath them and saw the land slowly change from the afforested mountains, to sand from the beach to the clear blue ocean.

Breathing slowly he tried to clear his mind from his disturbing thoughts. The wind blew strains of hair in his face. He felt someone sitting next to him. He turned his head and looked in the face of Katara.

"I am glad you changed your mind." Katara spoke soft.

"Well don't be." Zuko said. "Leave." He closed his eye's and rested his back against Appa's fur.

He felt a movement next to him and when he opened his mind he found out he was alone again. 'Just like I have been feeling for the last couples of years.' He toughed before sleep took over him.

Back in the saddle Sokka went over the plan once more.

"So now we are going to Kyoshi Island. There we'll gather up some Kyoshi warriors. Then we'll fly to the south pole. Aang will learn fire bending and Katara will ask Master Pakku if he and the other water benders will assist us in the war against Azula and the fire nation. If we are ready we'll defeat Azula."

Iroh and Toph nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what do you think, Katara." Her brother asked her.

"Uhm, yeah. Great plan." Not hearing the most of it. Her thoughts where with the boy on the base of Appa's tail.

"Are you alright Katara." Iroh asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. A bit tiered I guess." Katara said.

Iroh smiled at her. "I know what you mean. I am going to sleep for a while."

Iroh leaned back and placed his hands on his stomach. After a while Iroh was sleeping. Silence took over the group one more time the only thing that was heard, was the squeaking of Momo.

_Ah an other one completed. Not much action. I'll promis action will come!!! Please review._


	6. Chapter 6 Trust him

_Thanks for the reviews!!! They keep me going on with this story._

_Disclaimer: Oh I forgot to disclaim the last chapter… So this is for chapter 5 and 6 I don't own Avatar and the characters. This is just to kill time until they show Book 3 on Nickelodeon. So don't sue me._

_Chapter 6 Trust him._

It was past noon. If Appa flew at this speed they would reach Kyoshi Island early this evening. Toph was bored and Sokka had drifted off to sleep. Iroh and Bosco slept as well. The Earth King played with Momo and Katara had checked up on Zuko who was still sleeping. She walked to Aang who was still sitting on Appa's head.

"The view is beautiful." Aang said as Katara sat her self next to him.

Katara looked at the see underneath them. "Yes it is." She said. "It is hard to believe there is a war going on if you are looking at the calm ocean."

"I know what you mean." Aang sighed.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat Azula before the comet arrives?" Katara asked looking over to Aang.

"I don't know for sure." Aang sighed. His memories went back to when he had tried to master the Avatar state.

"_If you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar Sate at all!!"_ This sentence had go on and on in is head. He had to let go of Katara. He had tried back in the cave, he had mastered it. But then he was shot down by Azula. And now, he didn't want to go into the Avatar State at all. It had scarred him how vulnerable he had been.

"If we try our bests, there is a good chance we'll defeat Azula before the comet arrives." Aang said.

"Katara!!!" Toph yelled. "Katara, I am bored!! Can we please make a stop? I want to feel land under my feet. Not able to see anything stinks."

Katara got back into the saddle and sat next to Toph. "I know…"

"No you don't know. You can see, Sugar Queen." Toph said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Toph." Katara said feeling a bit stupid. "We can't stop. We are flying over the ocean and there is no island in sight."

"Well entertain me then." Toph said.

"Okay." Katara said. She was bored herself. "Maybe you would like to hear some stories my mother used to tell me when I was little."

"Anything is better than listening to Sokka snores." Toph answered.

Katara smiled and she told Toph the stories she loved when she was just a little girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had waken up when Toph had yelled. He stretched his arms and legs and sat up. He looked at the sun and then at the surroundings. 'If I remember my geography lessons well, we should be at Kyoshi Island early this evening.'

Zuko closed his eyes. He wasn't tiered anymore and decided that meditation should be a good way to kill time. As he tried to concentrate on his breathing Zuko couldn't help to hear Katara's words as she spoke about the history of her water tribe.

Normally it would have disturbed him from his meditation, but somehow her stories calmed him. They were different from what he had learned at home. He had learned that the water tribe was weak and had no social skills. The women were slaves to the men, they weren't allowed to fight, only to clean and cook.

But Zuko learned from Katara's stories that the fire nation was wrong about them. Well at least about the weak part. He knew that the first time he came to the north pole. The water tribe was strong and Katara… she was strong too, for a woman. Not as strong as he was, but he had to admit he had a hard time when he fought her back in the cave. But had they been fighting outside, in the sun, she would have lost the battle. 'And then what?' Zuko thought to himself. 'Then I wouldn't be in this situation.'

He tried not to think about what could have been. He had learned from his uncle that things happen for a reason.

'But what is the reason for this situation?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had past by and the sun was beginning to set. In the horizon, Kyoshi Island appeared. Finally they could land.

"Guy's look. Kyoshi Island!" Aang yelled as he saw the island.

Sokka woke up and leaned over the saddle to look at the island. "Finally, food."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Toph asked.

"No," Sokka said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Sometimes I think of sleep."

Toph slammed her hand against her head. "I should have known."

"What? I am bored." Sokka said.

"How can you be bored, you have slept the whole way." Zuko said while he was getting back in the saddle.

"Shut up. I can't remember asking you a question." Sokka said angrily.

"Don't speak to me that way." Zuko growled.

"Or what?" Sokka said even more angrily.

"Sokka, Zuko!! Quit it!!" Katara stepped between them. "I know you two don't like each other, but you'll have to deal with the situation. We have no choice. Aang needs to master fire bending and Iroh is going to help him."

"But why does the angry jerk have to come along too?" Sokka almost yelled.

"Watch you mouth water peasant, or I'll burn you to ashes!" Zuko yelled back.

Suddenly a small wave of water was send to the two boys. Not strong enough to wipe them away but enough to cool them down.

"LISTEN YOU TWO!!! I"VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH FROM YOU!!!" Katara yelled. "Sokka, you are going to sit over there and don't speak until we reach Kyoshi." She pointed to a spot far away from Zuko. Sokka mumbled something and sat him self down. Turning to Zuko she said. "And you, if you even touch a hair on my brothers body, I'll swear on the great spirits I will kill you!" She leaned over to Zuko and poked him with her index finger.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak back at her, but closed it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "She is right, you know." He heard his uncle voice behind him. "You'll just have to deal with the situation." Zuko let out a humph and sat as far as he can from Sokka. Then it got silent.

Once they had reached the Island of Kyoshi everybody, except for Zuko, Iroh and Toph, waved at the people down on the island.

"Look, look!!! It is the Avatar, he has returned!" Someone said.

Out of nowhere a man with white foam around his mouth appeared and started to scream before passing out. The other people paid no attention to this crazy man and gathered at the spot were Appa landed.

"Welcome back." Oyaji said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Thanks." Aang said before all the children of Kyoshi threw themselves upon him.

Katara, Sokka and Toph had gotten down and Toph was now rescuing Aang from his fans.

Sokka walked to Oyaji and bowed down in respect. "Ehh, we have brought two men along and, well…" Sokka began.

"Let me." Katara said. She turned to wards Zuko and Iroh and called them down. Once they saw the two fire benders the whole village became quite until one spoke.

"Look, it is Prince Zuko. He destroyed our village the last time." Once this man had spoken others began to shout and yell at the two fire benders. In a no time the whole village was in a small panic. How could they be traveling with the Avatar? What has gotten into them? Some people even thought that Aang had become evil, that he had joined up with Zuko. No one even thought about the idea of Zuko and Iroh being fugitives and traveled with the Avatar to help him.

"Please, just hear what we have to say." Katara said trying to calm the village down. She looked at the chaos before her. Men and women where yelling stuff, nobody listened to one another and the crazy foaming guy had gotten up and yelled something that came out in a 'UUGGLLUHUHGGLLEEHH'.

"Good job, Katara." Sokka said to his sister. "Now the whole village is in panic."

" Listen, Oyaji." Katara began, hoping that the elder would listen to her. "Please tell everybody to calm down. There is a good reason why the fire nation prince is with us."

The elder looked down at Katara and then up, to face Zuko and his uncle. He then turned around and calmed the village.

"Please, go back to your daily routine. If Katara says there is a good reason that the fire lord's son is traveling with them, then we must believe her." Oyaji said. With a few mumbles the villagers left and went on with their life's. As soon as the villagers gad left, Zuko and Iroh walked to wards Katara, Sokka and Oyaji.

"I am sorry that we have brought chaos upon this village." Iroh said to the village elder. "But please let us explain us why we are traveling with the avatar. Maybe we could explain it over some tea?"

Katara laughed softly at the last words of Iroh as Zuko slammed his head. She liked the old man. He was kindly and calm, unlike his nephew.

The small group followed Oyaji into his home to explain him why they had been traveling together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where is Suki?" Sokka asked after they had explained everything to Oyaji.

Aang and Toph had left the house to earth bend. Katara and Iroh were talking with each other about tea, the Earth King had brought Bosco out to wash him and Zuko had separated himself, again, and listened to his uncle and his obsession with tea.

Oyaji had a serious look on his face. "She is at her home. But she is injured and needs her rest."

"Injured? How bad, is she going to be alright? No, no I want to see her. Bring me to her." Sokka almost began to yell.

Oyaji nodded and stood up. "I will bring you to her, but be quite. She was in a real bad shape. She is doing better now, but still, be quite."

"Thanks," Sokka said. He walked to his sister and told her that he was going to see Suki, alone. Katara nodded and went on with the conversation she and Iroh had.

After Sokka had left, so did Zuko. Thinking nobody had seen him, a pair of bleu eyes had seen him leave.

_I am sorry this one took so long. I just got a new thingy to play with. YAY!!! Now I can make better drawings on my PC. YAY!!!!_

_Please review. I'll promise to make the next chapter waaaaaaaay longer!_


	7. Chapter 7 I challenge you!

_Thnx for your reviews!! _

_Disclaimer: YES YES, It is I who now own Avatar. MUWHAHAHAHA… What?... No, please just 5 more minutes. I'll swear I'll get up. Just let me get back to my dreaheaheam…_

_Chapter 7 I challenge You._

_Pain, all he felt was pain. It was burning, his skin, his flesh, his soul all of it burnt. He couldn't see a thing, he could only feel. He looked around to see if there was a light, something to see, but there wasn't. There was only pain. He wandered in the dark, searching for something, something that wasn't there, something he lost and would never find again. Far away, he heard something, no someone. It was whispering something. No, SHE was whispering something. 'Never forget who you are…'_

_A small light appeared and he stretched his hand towards it. 'Zuko..' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko, where are you?" Katara walked to the beach searching for the fire bender. 'Where did he go? Aang told me he saw Zuko go this way.' Once she got to the beach she forgot her search as she saw the sun set in the ocean before her. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever had seen. Sure she had seen the sun set over a thousand of times, but somehow this was the most beautiful and breath taking sunset ever. The sky was turned to the colors red, purple pink and a little blue. The few clouds in the sky had turned fire red.

Katara sat herself down in the sand and started to stare at the sunset. She forgot all about Zuko, but when the sun had completely disappeared into the ocean Katara got cold. It was then she remembered that she was looking for Zuko to tell him that they were going to sleep. Actually she wanted to talk to him, no, his uncle wanted her to talk to him. As Katara walked down the beach she tried to think why Iroh wanted her to talk to him.

"_I know my nephew isn't the nicest person, sometimes." Iroh spoke as he put he tea cup down. "But believe me when I say that there is good inside him. He just needs someone to talk to."_

"_But you can talk to him." Katara said._

"_Yes, and I do. But I am not a teenager anymore. He needs someone to talk to from his own age. Maybe you would like to talk to him." Iroh said._

"_Me??" Katara said. "But he hates me, and to be honest, I don't like him to well either."_

"_I am sure that, when you talk to one and other, your opinions will change towards each other."_

"_I don't think so." Katara said softly as she looked down at her hands._

"_Katara, could you look for my nephew, and tell him that I am going to sleep, and that he needs his rest to?" Iroh said. It was oblivious that he wanted Katara to talk to Zuko. Why, he didn't tell._

_Katara nodded and put her teacup down and walked outside._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka stepped into a dark room.

"She is resting," Oyaji said.

Sokka walked towards the bed. "Could you please leave us alone?"

"I will, but don't make it a long visit. She needs her rest." Oyaji said. He then turned around and left Sokka alone with Suki.

He grabbed a chair and sat himself next to Suki's bed. He looked at her pale skin. She had been fighting, he could tell. She had been fighting a powerful force. Sokka looked at her face. The make up was gone and there where bruises and cuts now on her skin.

"Suki," Sokka whispered as he lay his hand on Suki's arm. She made a small movement with her arm and then her eyes popped open.

"Sokka?" Suki tried to say, but it was more like a whisper.

"Suki!" Sokka almost yelled. He was glad that she was awake. He couldn't care if she was in a weak position and could not hug her, just as long she was awake and he could stare into her eyes. He had missed her, he had missed her a lot.

"Suki, what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Azula," Suki whispered. "She attacked us. She killed all of the Kyoshi warriors. I am the only survivor."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko opened up his eyes. It was almost dark. He looked to his right and trough the trees he could see the sun sink into the ocean. He closed his eyes once more and leaned his head back, against a tree. He had tried to meditate, back in the house he couldn't. So he went to the forest. But once he tried to concentrate on his breathing, disturbing images showed up in his mind. His conscience played with his thoughts.

'What will happen when uncle finds out the truth? He will hate me, he will hate me to no end.'

But Azula had placed some spell on him. She knew how to manipulate Zuko. Azula knew that their fathers love was Zuko's weak point. She had managed to turn Zuko against his own uncle. The man who had teach him everything he knew. Iroh had been more like a father than fire lord Ozai had. And in a month from now, Zuko would betray him. And there was Katara. Zuko had betrayed her too. In the cave, he had opened up to her about his scar. She had offered to help him. If it wasn't for the Avatar he could be free from his mark by now. But he choose the side of Azula. Attacking the Avatar and Katara.

"_I thought you had changed."_

'I have changed, into Azula.' Zuko thought. And now he was traveling with them. He could understand them if they didn't trust him yet. Once you lost trust, it was hard to gain it back.

Zuko opened his eyes again. It was now completely dark. Dark and cold. He stretched his arms and legs and got up. He made a small fire in his hand and started to walk back to the village.

"Zuko?"

He stopped and turned around.

"Zuko wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked on the beach, searching for the fire bender. She hadn't found him on the beach and she was no walking to the forest. It was dark and the light from the moon wasn't enough to see everything in the surrounding. Then she saw it. A small fire that came out of nowhere. It was moving away from her.

"Zuko?" She said. Katara saw the light stop moving and turning to her.

"Zuko wait." She ran towards the light. Once she entered the forest she could see him.

"Zuko, where have you been? I have been searching all over." Katara said

"What do you want, peasant?" Zuko asked irritated.

"I… What? Don't call me a peasant. My name is Katara." Katara said getting irritated as well.

"I'll call you what I want." Zuko said, turning around. He felt a hand smack against the back of his head and turned around.

"You'd better watch your mouth, fire nation scum!" Katara yelled as she put her finger on Zuko's chest. "I am not some girl who you can insult when ever you feel like it!"

Zuko looked down to Katara. Her face was turning red from anger. 'Temper, temper. I like to see if she has more of it.' Zuko shook off this thought.

"May I inform you, that you are a peasant as well, now that you are running from your sister and father." Katara said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No I am not!" Zuko said, although he knew Katara was right. But he would never admit it to anyone, not even to himself.

"Just wait, once we defeat my sister and father, it is me who will sit on the throne of the fire nation. And if you keep talking to me this way, I'll make sure that my first action as fire lord is, to torture you until you're begging me for mercy."

"I will never beg for mercy. Especially not to you!!" Katara's face was now fire red. Ow how she hated him. At this point she couldn't care less what Iroh had told her. Zuko just needed to drop his 'I am to good for anyone' act and realize that he was nothing more than her, her brother and Toph.

"We'll see." Zuko said as he turned around. He started to walk.

"Yes, we will see indeed. You and me, tomorrow morning. A duel." Katara hissed. "At dawn we'll meet at the beach. Then we'll see who is begging who for mercy."

Zuko stopped for a second and turned his head a little. "Fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was silent and dark in the room. Every body was asleep except for one. It was a few hours before dawn and Katara had not been sleeping well.

'This is going nowhere.' She thought as she got up. Katara stretched her limbs and walked out of the house and towards the beach. She looked back before she walked trough the door. She looked at Aang, Toph, Sokka, the Earth King, Iroh and Zuko. They were all asleep, so nobody knew she was gone. She turned around and left.

Zuko had opened his eyes as he heard someone get up. He had been sleeping lightly, every noise and every movement woke him up. He saw Katara leave. 'You can't wait to duel me.' He thought. 'I can't wait to see more of that temper of yours.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked down the beach. She tried to clear her mind but she was just to pissed off. "Who do he thinks he is?" She said to her self. "Calling me a peasant, at least I have the love of my father. And some good friends."

She reached the ocean and started to bend the water. The moon was still in the sky and her bending abilities were stronger now. She started by pushing the water back and forth. Once she loosened her muscles, Katara raised a blob of water from the ocean and started to move it trough the air, throwing it to invisible opponents. Followed by strings of water that she used as whips. She was training hard, but not to hard. She did not wanted to be tiered once she would duel the fire bender.

"Just wait. I'll show you, stupid fire bender." Katara mumbled to herself as she bend a large amount of water and bend it around her body.

In the forest a figure was watching her bend her element. He was impressed by her strength. Impressed by the fire that burned in her eyes as she was manipulating the water to her will. If they where fighting now, he needed to put all his strength in his attacks to overmaster her.

He sat him self down and began to meditate. The noises Katara made weren't disturbing him at all. There was a rhythm in the splashing and soft moans Katara made. It made him go into a trance as he concentrated on his breathing.

"Sure, you are strong when the moon is out. But when the sun is shining, I will have the upper hand." Zuko said to him self.

_Yes a duel. Water vs. fire. Who will win. And who will be begging for mercy? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Please review._


	8. Chapter 8 Duel

_Yes, it is time for action now!! I wanna thank just one person for her review. You know who I mean. You were the only one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

_Chapter 8. Duel._

It was early in the morning, the sun was about to rise and the cold night would soon be replaced by a beautiful spring day. The sky, filled with stars slowly turned from black to light blue and the ocean was calm, for now.

Katara had stopped training for a wile and had been resting. She wanted to show that fire bender that she wasn't just a girl who he could insult at any time. There fore she needed her rest too. No she wouldn't give up. She would duel him until he gave up, until he begged for mercy, until he begged her to stop hurting his ego.

"I'll show that fire nation scum," Katara said to herself.

"And what is it exactly, that you are going to show me?"

Katara spun around and was now face to face with Zuko. He had his arms folded in front of his chest and a smirk on his face. Katara narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"You will see." She hissed.

"I can't wait." Zuko said mockingly. Katara starred into Zuko's eyes and he starred back. Zuko was searching for fear in her eyes, but he couldn't find it. 'Guess she is not scarred of me.' The only thing he could see in Katara eye's was anger, fire. And Zuko liked it. 'Maybe she will be a good sparring partner for me. Maybe this is how I could gain her trust. By duel and not hurt her. Lets see where this is going to end.'

'What is he grinning about? He'd better not think that I'll give up easily. I am going to win this duel. I am going to hurt his ego. Who does he think he is? Insulting me, always sitting alone as if he feels to good for us.' Katara kept starring in Zuko's eyes trying to intimidate him. She realized it hadn't worked as Zuko opened his mouth and spoke.

"Are you going to show me, how good you are at starring?" Zuko questioned.

The fire in Katara's eyes got in tenser at his remark.

'That's it, keep the fire burning.' Zuko thought.

"Take your stance." Katara said as she moved on hand from her hip and poked Zuko in the chest. She walked a good few feet away from her opponent and bended a blob of water from the ocean. Then she took he stance and watched Zuko.

Zuko watched as he saw Katara bend her element. She was moving the water to the left and right. He shook his head and took of his shirt.

"You don't know what you are doing." He said as he dropped the clothing on the sand of the beach. He got in his fighting stance and both benders waited until one would make the first move. After a few seconds Zuko realized that Katara wasn't going to make a first move so he decided to make it.

"You know, now the sun is shining, I am much stronger than we last fought back in the crystal catacombs." Zuko said as he suddenly moved his arm forth sending a blast of fire towards Katara. Katara had prepared for a sudden attack and stepped aside, dodging the fire blast. 'Shit.' She mentally cursed. 'I forgot all about the sun. How could I let my anger take over me so much, that I forgot that the sun makes any fire bender stronger.' Katara dropped her water, she ducked as Zuko sent an other fire blast towards her.

"If you keep daydreaming you might as well give up now, water peasant." Zuko yelled hoping that his insult would wake up the water bender, and bring her back to reality. Katara stood up from her ducking position as she heard Zuko call her a water peasant, again.

"You are going to regret that." Katara shouted back as she ran towards Zuko, bending a huge wave in the ocean. She threw her arms up in the air, and the water followed her movement. Katara spun around, making the wave curl around her body. With a quick movement, Katara forced her arms towards Zuko, sending the water around her body, to splash into Zuko's. Zuko knew Katara was going to attack and made a wall of flames as Katara send her element towards the ex-prince. Steam emerged from the beach as water met with fire. Although Zuko had counted on Katara's attack, he hadn't counted on Katara's attack to be so strong. When the wave of water had met with the wall of fire, Zuko was thrown back, by the force which the water had slammed into the wall of fire.

As the steam cleared up, Katara could tell that Zuko had lost his balance and laid on his back, in the sand.

'Guess I misjudged her.' Zuko thought as he got up. He ran his hands trough his hear and got out all of the sand.

"That was quite impressive," Zuko said as he got back in his stance again. "for a water wench." Zuko shot a fire blast at Katara.

Just in time, Katara bended water from the ocean into a shield. The fire was extinguished as it met Katara's shield. The water bender dropped the shield and bended the water into a whip. With a huge force, Katara send the whip towards Zuko, who jumped back to avoid getting hit by the water whip. Displeased by his action, Katara ran towards Zuko, bending more water in to a second whip. She attacked Zuko from his right. With the ocean to his left, Zuko had no choice but to roll in the sand to dodge the water whips Katara launched at him. As he got up he saw Katara still had her whips in each of her hand. As she moved her both hands up, Zuko saw his chance. He kicked a strong fire blast to wards the water bender, sending her flying back. Landing in the sand, Katara rolled over a few times, until she lay still on her back.

"Giving up already?" Zuko shouted at his opponent. 'She'd better not.'

"No, I will not give up. I will not stop, not until I defeated you in this duel." Katara yelled as she got back on her feet. She was beginning to get more and more angrier now. 'Don't let anger control your fighting.' She thought. 'Keep your mind clear, that's the only way.'

"Good." Zuko said as he ran towards the water bender. Katara braced herself for a fire blast as Zuko was now heading for her. When the fire bender was just inches away from Katara he jumped into the air. Katara tried to follow him with her eyes, but Zuko was to quick. He landed behind Katara and shot a small fire blast into her back. With a load yell Katara flew trough the air. Before she landed on the ground Zuko send an other fire blast to her side, sending her to land in the ocean. With a load splash Katara landed into the water and it got silent for a moment.

'She is not unconsciousness. I know she can take more than that.' Zuko thought to himself as he scanned the water surface for Katara. 'Or maybe not.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last thing she remembered before it got dark, was a sharp pain as her body met with the surface of the water. Katara tried to open her eyes but the pain was to much. She tried to open her mouth, but when she did, it got full with salty water.

'That good for nothing fire nation SCUM!!' Katara thought. The darkness made place for anger. Katara felt herself lifting up in the water towards the surface.

'I will NOT give up. I will NEVER EVER give up to the fire nation.' Her thoughts kept her moving to wards the oxygen, she so desperately needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is she?' Zuko thought as he concentrated on the surface of the water. Zuko had thought Katara could take more than what he had given her. But little by little, Zuko wasn't so sure of himself anymore.

'Could she really be out cold?'

"Show your self, water peasant!" Zuko shouted over the ocean.

"I said, show yourself. I know you are planning a surprise attack. I am not falling for it!!."

Still no answer.

"WATER WENCH!!" Zuko yelled at the top of his lungs.

'She isn't even replaying on my insults.' Zuko was now feeling a little bit scarred.

"Katara?" Zuko asked to the water as if it would reply.

'Shit, what if I killed her? There is no doubt that any of those other peasants will forgive me. Not to mention how hard it will be to gain their trust then. 'He guy's how's it going. I accidentally killed the water bender, but hey, you still can trust me.' Shit, shit.' Zuko thought as he walked into the ocean, trying to find Katara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone trough a crack in the wooden house and landed on Aang's face. He opened an eye slowly, and then the other one. Once he had opened both of his eyes and blinked a few times, he stretched his limbs and sat up. He looked around the one roomed house and found everybody asleep. He looked over to where Katara had been sleeping, finding out, that she wasn't there anymore.

'Maybe she is already at the market, buying us some breakfast.' Aang thought. His eyes now looked to where Zuko slept, finding, once again, a empty place.

'Maybe, he is with Katara.' Then his thoughts wandered off to the night before. 'Ehh…' They had been arguing the whole time. From the moment they had got back from the forest, until they where 'kindly' requested by Toph to shut their mouths. Zuko had answered with his usual humph, and Katara had mumbled something about water bending his ass back to Azula's clutches in the morning. Zuko had got angry at Katara's remark and shouted something about watching her step tomorrow. Then Toph had cut in again, by hitting them both on their heads.

'Zuko isn't after Katara, right?' Aang thought. 'Maybe he is?' He was begging to sweat.

"Sokka, wake up." Aang said as he shook Sokka, trying to wake him.

"Uuh, what? It is early, let me sleep." Sokka moaned, trying to shake off Aang's hands.

"Sokka, wake up! Katara and Zuko are gone." Aang said not letting go of Sokka's shoulders. At those words Sokka's eyes shot open and he grabbed his boomerang.

"If he even lays one finger on my sister I'll… I'll. He is dead meat!!!!' Sokka yelled as he stormed to the door, waking everyone up.

"What is going on here?" Toph yawned. "Why is Meat Head up so early? Is he sick or something?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning again.

"It's Katara and Zuko, their gone." Aang answered.

Toph walked outside, shoving Sokka aside as she got through the door. She placed her hand on the ground. The earth bender turned around, a serious look on her face.

"Guy's this isn't good." Toph said. Without wasting any time, she ran towards the beach with Aang and Sokka following her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was up to his middle in the water as he tried to find Katara. He had been under water a few times, but he hadn't find her yet.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and a huge wave of water appeared in front of the fire bender. Zuko walked backwards to the beach, his eyes kept on the wave as the huge wall of water kept growing and moving closer to him.

"What the…" Zuko said. Then he saw her. On top of the wave, there was Katara. Her eyes shot flames, her hear had gone loose, and her dress was torn. There was anger written all over her face as she bended the water underneath her.

"Your nation killed my mother!! Destroyed family's, caused chaos and disorder!! I will NEVER, EVER give up to any of you fire nation scum!!!!!!" Katara yelled at Zuko. "This is for all the people who suffered at the hands of the fire nation!!"

Katara send the wave towards the, now really scared, prince. Zuko was shocked by the sudden outburst of Katara. He couldn't move as he saw the water coming for him. Trying to put up a fire shield, he was to late. Katara was to fast with her attack and Zuko felt how the water got a hold of his body, dragging him along the beach.

The water withdrew and Katara's eyes where looking for Zuko. She held a water whip in her right hand, in case Zuko would attack her by surprise.

"Are you giving up now?" Katara yelled, her eyes still looking for Zuko. She scanned the beach, where the forest began. There was still no sing of the fire bender.

Suddenly she saw someone moving trough the bushes at her left. As she turned around, Zuko was running to Katara holding a fire whip in his right hand.

Although Katara had counted on a surprise attack, she was still a bit surprised, but quickly regained her position. As the ex-prince was running towards her, Katara couldn't help but noticing he was limping a bit. She took this at her advantage, when Zuko got close enough to hit her with his fire whip, Katara circled around the fire bender a few times.

Zuko was beginning to lose his cool. The water wench had knocked him off his feet and because of her and her stupid element he was now limping a bit. He had hoped that she wouldn't notice, but unfortunately, she had. He knew that this was the reason Katara was circling around him, but anger had taken over Zuko's mind and he couldn't think clearly now. All he wanted now was to defeat the water peasant.

At this moment Toph, Sokka and Aang had reached the beach.

"Katara, Zuko. What are you doing? Stop!!" Aang yelled as he watched the water bender and the fire bender circling around each other, fire and water whips ready to attack the other.

"Stay out of this Avatar!!" Zuko yelled to Aang. "This is between her and me."

At this, Katara had seen her chance, she send her water whip towards the side of Zuko's body. Zuko felt the water come in contact with his body and fell down to one knee, as he felt the air leaving his body for a moment. When he tried to get up an other water whip came in contact with his body. This one was more powerful as the last one and it send the fire bender flying to the air. Zuko landed in the ocean.

"Yeah, good one Katara!!" Sokka yelled, proud that his little sister had send Zuko almost drowning in the ocean.

"What, what happened Sokka!" Toph wanted to know. "I can't see very well in the sand." She yanked Sokka's shirt.

"Katara just drowned Zuko." Sokka answered happily as he walked towards his exhausted sister. "Yeah, you rule sis!"

"It is not over Sokka." Katara said as she kept her eye's on the ocean "Not until he is begging me for mercy." She sounded almost like Zuko.

"Don't count on that, water peasant." Zuko said as he arose from the water. "You'd better step back, good for nothing warrior." Zuko warned Sokka.

"Why you…"

"Sokka, get back!" Katara cut him off.

"But," Sokka protested.

"GET BACK!!" Katara yelled as she moved her arms back and forth bending the water around Zuko into a wave.

"A wave? Again? Can't you come up with something else?" Zuko taunted Katara.

Katara rose hear hands and a load noise was coming out of the water. She dropped her hands and her eyes widen as she saw where the noise came from.

"What?" Zuko asked as he saw Katara's face became pale.

Katara didn't answer, she was to shocked.

"Zuko, behind you!!" Aang yelled.

Zuko looked at the three spectators on the beach and then he turned around. Zuko came face to face with…

"The Unagi!!" Sokka yelled.

"What is that thing?" Zuko asked to no one in particular, still standing in the ocean.

With a load roar the Unagi launched himself towards Zuko, angry because the fight between Katara and Zuko had woken him up.

Zuko was unable to move when he looked directly in the mouth of the Unagi. His sharp teeth reflected the light from the sun, his tongue still had pieces of dead fish on it and the smell of dead fish made Zuko almost vomit.

"Get out of the water." He heard Katara yell behind him. Zuko turned around and tried to get out of the ocean but the Unagi grabbed him before he could get on the beach.

Katara ran in the water trying to grab Zuko by his arms in a attempt to yank him from the Unagi's beak.

The Unagi was to quick and lifted the fire bender into the air. As the Unagi opened his mouth Zuko saw his chance and grabbed one of the Unagi's whiskers.

"Quick Aang, help me freeze the water around the Unagi." Katara yelled to the still shocked monk. Aang nodded his head and ran toward Katara. They took their stance and they bended the water around the Unagi. The bended in a way that half of the Unagi's body was under water and then froze it, to trap the Unagi.

"Aang, fly to Zuko and safe him from the Unagi." Katara said to the Airbender next to her.

Aang scratched the back of his head and looked to the sand underneath his feet. "Uh I can't. I left my glider back in the house."

"I don't even want to be saved by the Avatar!!" Zuko yelled back at Katara and Aang, he held on to the whisker as the Unagi shook his head trying to snap at the fire bender. "I'd rather let go of the stinking beast and let my self smash against the ice, with a good chance of breaking every bone in my body!!"

"Great." Katara bended the not frozen water from the ocean into a big wave. Whit all of her strength she had left, Katara send the wave to wards the Unagi and Zuko. The wave smashed into the overgrown eel, making Zuko let go of the whisker. The Unagi was send under water and Katara bended the wave towards her with Zuko on top of it. As the wave reached the shore Aang grabbed one of Zuko's arms and dragged him on the beach. He rolled him on his back and looked at his face.

"Is he okay?" Aang asked Katara as she knelt beside him. Katara didn't answer as she held her hand above Zuko's chest. She moved her hand up to his mouth and bended the water out off his lungs. Zuko coughed the remaining water out of his mouth and sat up.

"He is okay." Katara said.

"That was some show," Sokka said. "But I am going back to the village. I am hungry." As soon as those words had left his mouth, Aang's stomach made a growling noise and so did Toph's. "Guess I am hungry to. I am coming with you to make sure that you aren't buying only meat." Aang said walking after Toph and Sokka, leaving Katara and Zuko alone.

It was silent for a moment until Katara spoke.

"I win." She said as she got up and dusted of her clothes.

"No you did not." Zuko replied. "If it wasn't for that over sized eel, I would have won our little duel." 'And if I didn't held back, I would have won a long time ago.' He thought to himself.

Katara looked at Zuko as he got up. "Maybe the Unagi had helped me a little. But I could still have won without it." She said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"A little?" Zuko said as he looked down at Katara. "A lot you mean." He grinned as he saw the fire in Katara's eyes lighten up.

"Let's call it undecided." Zuko offered.

"No!" Katara said angrily. "I've won."

"You haven't, because I haven't begged for mercy." Zuko said. 'We'll call it undecided, until we will duel again. In the mean time no one is a winner or a loser. I will not call you a peasant and you will keep your irritating brother away from me. But once I win the next duel I will call you what ever I want to. Deal?" Zuko put out his hand and waited for Katara to shook it, confirming the deal.

Katara looked at Zuko's hand and then into his eyes. She couldn't read any lies in his eyes and decided to agree with Zuko's deal.

"Deal." She said and she put her hand in Zuko's. "But once I have won. You will be forced to spend time with my brother and being nice to him. And you will be helping Aang learn fire bending."

Zuko did not like what Katara had said, but he was sure that the next time, he would win.

"Agreed." And they shook on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had so much fun writhing this chapter. It was a bit longer than my other ones and from now on the chapters will be as long as this one ore longer. This means I won't update every day. (That was something I tried but didn't succeed.) I'll try to update once a week, mostly in the weekends. Please review and the first four to review me, will get a preview for chapter 9._


	9. Chapter 9 Your our family now

_Thank you for your reviews!!!! I think I would draw a picture about the fight between Zuko and Katara. If anyone wants to see it I'll put the link to the picture on my profile when I'm finished with it. Sorry it took so long. I had trouble with uplaoding my documents._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, so please do not sue me._

_Chapter 9 You're our family now._

"And then Katara send him flying trough the air and landing him in the ocean. It was so awesome!!" Sokka waved his arms in the air as he tried to mimic Katara's poses. He was so happy that his baby sister had almost drown the ex-prince. When he, Aang and Toph had come back to the house, after buying breakfast at the small village market, they had find Iroh sitting at the table drinking tea with the Earth King. Sokka was so proud at his sister that, once they entered the house, he had started to tell the whole fight between Katara and Zuko to anyone who wanted to listen. And if they didn't, they still got to hear it.

"It is good that my nephew found someone who would stand up to him." Iroh said as he sat his empty tea cup down.

"But the best part was when the Unagi showed up." Sokka went on. "It was so funny. That angry jerk didn't know what hit him."

"I don't thought it was funny, though." Aang said. "He could've seriously gotten hurt or worse…"

"Yeah, that is something I didn't figure out just yet." Sokka said as her frowned his eyebrows, making a thoughtful look and put his hand under his chin. "Why didn't Katara just let him drown?" Sokka looked up when four faces starred at him.

"What?"

"Because he is with us now." Katara said as she walked in the house. "And I don't think Iroh would be pleased to hear his nephew had drowned." She smiled at Iroh.

Katara would have gladly drowned Zuko or let the Unagi eat him, but something had stopped her. There were mixed feelings once she saw the Unagi grab the fire bender. A part of her wanted to help the Unagi kill Zuko, after all, he had betrayed them back in the crystal catacombs and Katara wanted to see Zuko pay for his actions back then. An other part of her wanted to safe the ex-prince. She knew that if Zuko got killed, Iroh would been too depressed to teach fire bending to Aang. This was the reason she decided to help the teenager, she thought.

Iroh nodded his head. "I know Zuko can be an 'angry jerk' sometimes." He looked in Sokka's direction and saw Sokka blush when he quoted him. "But he is all I have left of my family." Iroh closed his eyes and bowed his head.

There was an awkward license upon the group. Toph walked over to Iroh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I see you as my family." She said trying to make Iroh feel better.

With a smile, the retired general looked at Toph.

"And so do I." Katara said smiling warmly at Iroh.

Aang and Sokka nodded their heads as a sing, that they too, saw Iroh as their family.

"Thank you." Iroh said with a smile on his face. "Speaking of family? Where is my nephew?"

"I don't know." Katara said. "Once we've gotten of the beach, he just disappeared in the forest."

"Maybe his ego got hurt." Sokka replied.

"Please Katara, would you tell me, why you have gotten in a fight with Zuko in the first place?" Iroh asked the water bender.

Katara sat down and told Iroh about their little duel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from the village, in the forest, Zuko had sat himself down. He leaned against a tree. He tried to meditate but his toughts wadered of to the fight. If he hadn't hold back, he would have won but he wanted to gain Katara's trust, so he had to act weaker than he really was. Zuko had liked the fight between him and the water bender. If Katara thought that she could defeat Zuko she wouldn't be scarred of him, making it easier for him to gain Katara's trust. Once the water bender would trust him, the rest would follow her soon. Only her brother, that Sokka guy, he would be a problem. Zuko didn't thought he could gain his trust just like that. No, Zuko had to be careful around Sokka.

'If he is too much of a pain in the ass, I would simply get rid of him, some how.' Zuko thought.

A sound from an all to familiar bird in the sky made Zuko forgot his thoughts and looking up to where he heard the birds shriek. A black dot was coming his way and it kept growing larger, until Zuko could tell that Azula's messenger raven had found him.

The bird had spotted Zuko and landed on his knee. Spreading his wings once, the bird waited for the prince to relieve him from the heavy cylinder around his paw.

"Lets see what my sister wants." Zuko said as he stroke the black creature's feathers. He took the cylinder and opened it. He got the letter out of it and rolled it open.

_Dear Zuzu,_

_To help you on your mission to gain the imbecile's trust, I've decided to sent Ty Lee, Mai and the Dai Lee agents to attack you. You will battle them and they will lose. Once the Avatar and his friends see you fighting my troops, they will trust you more._

_Now send me your coordinates and stay where you are, until my troops have found you._

_Singed,_

_Princes Azula._

'What? Who does she think she is? I am able to gain their trust on my own.' Zuko thought once he had read the letter. He was pissed, he didn't need help, not from Azula. If he had trouble earning trust, he would ask help from his uncle, not from his power sick sister.

Displeased, Zuko was looking for something to write with. He checked the ground and then the cylinder were the letter had been in. He shook it a couple of times and a small pencil fell out of it. On the back of Azula's letter, he wrote his coordinates and slipped the paper back in the cylinder. Zuko attached it to the raven's paw and threw the bird in the sky. The raven spread his wings and flew a few circles around Zuko's head before he landed back on Zuko's knee. He blinked his eye's as if he tried to tell Zuko that he wanted to rest.

"Stupid bird," Zuko growled. "Go, before I'll kill you." Zuko moved his knee roughly and the bird, getting the hint, flew off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat in front of the house and watched Toph and Aang bending earth. They had been training for a few hours now and Katara couldn't help to let her mind wander off to the fight with the fire bender. She knew he had hold back.

'The sun was out, not high in the sky, but still. He should have been much stronger. Why did he hold back? He'd better not be toying with me.'

"Katara, did you see that?" Aang yelled happily as he showed a new move he had mastered.

Katara didn't respond.

'Maybe he didn't want to hurt me. Humph, I can take more than that.' She thought and angry expression came upon her face.

"Katara." Aang said as he stood in front of the water bender waving his hand trying to catch Katara's attention.

Toph walked to the two and stomped her foot as she stood next to Aang.

"Yo, Sugar Queen, wake up!" Toph yelled.

"Hmm?" Katara asked absently, still lost in her thoughts.

"Did you saw my new move?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, that was great Aang." Katara said as she now was beginning to come back to the real world.

"Liar," Toph said. "What's wrong? You seemed like brain dead a few seconds ago."

Katara looked into Toph's green eyes. She sighed.

"Nothing." Katara answered.

That was still a lie and Toph knew it. There was a good reason if Katara didn't want to talk about what's on her mind, so Toph didn't ask further.

"You sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Katara replied and smiled at the younger boy.

"Come on Aang, you still need to improve some moves." Grabbing his arm, Toph dragged Aang away from Katara and back to where they were bending.

Katara put her hand under her chin and let her elbow rest on her knee. A sighed slipped past her lips.

"Are you tired or something?" Katara heard a voice behind her. She turned her head and saw her brother walking outside of the house.

"No, yes, maybe." She answered.

"Which one is it?" Sokka said as he walked off the porch.

"Maybe I am just a little tiered from battling Zuko." Katara replied. She was a little tiered, but not that bad. She didn't want to tell her brother her thoughts about Zuko, somehow. She wanted them for herself, why, she didn't know. Katara knew that Toph knew that something was on her mind, but she hadn't asked any more questions. That was something she liked about Toph. Perhaps Katara could talk to Toph about Zuko someday. It was good to have a woman in the gang sometimes.

"Maybe you would like to stretch your legs and go for a walk with me." Katara heard Iroh's voice next to her. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"I don't feel like walking too far." She answered Iroh. Actually Katara wanted to walk but she didn't want to go into the forest and risk the chance of bumping into Zuko.

"That is okay. We could walk to the market. Maybe they sell a Pai Sho game here. Mine is still back in Ba Sing Se and I miss playing it. When we get back I will teach you how to play the game of Pai Sho." Iroh said and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"That sound like a good idea." Katara nodded her head.

"I am coming with you guys." Sokka said. "I'm going to pay Suki a visit. I hope she is doing better than yesterday." A sad look came upon his face but was soon disappeared when Katara spoke.

"Sure she is doing better. Suki is strong."

Sokka nodded his head and the three walked to the market.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of Suki's room slowly opened and Sokka peaked his head around the corner. When he saw Suki sitting up in her bed her walked inside.

"Hey Suki." He greeted her and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?" Sokka starred in her eyes as Suki starred back. He saw a lot of pain in her eyes. Suki pulled the warrior down on the bed.

"Well, physically I'm fine. But mentally…" Suki sighed and tears welled up in her eyes.

Trying to fight the tears, Suki tried to hold back, but she burst out in sobs. Sokka knew what Suki wanted to say, he had read it in her eyes. He laid her head on his shoulder and let her cry all of her pain out of her. He stroke Suki's hair and tried to comfort her.

"I know, Azula has hurt you. But I'll swear I'll make her pay for what she did to you." Sokka said.

Suki lifted her head up from Sokka's shoulder, looked into his eyes and forced a smile on her lips.

"And how are you planning on doing so?" She asked as she whipped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

"As you know Aang needs to master all four elements by the end of the summer. He now knows air, water and earth. We have found a great, non-evil, fire bender who is willing to teach Aang fire bending." Sokka told Suki.

"Really? Who?" She asked.

"His name is Iroh. He is Azula's uncle." Sokka said soft knowing that the princes name would hurt Suki.

"Her uncle? But…"

"He has saved my sister and Aang when they were fighting Azula back in Ba Sing Se. She had taken her own uncle as a prisoner, but Zuko had freed him and they are now running from Azula." Sokka explained to Suki.

She starred him back almost in disbelieve. Zuko? The same one who once burned her village to ashes?

"I know what you are thinking, and I don't like the idea of Zuko traveling with us as well, but it seems the others don't have a problem with it." Sokka said when he spotted the disbelieve in Suki's eyes.

"Do you think Aang will be ready by the end of this summer?" Suki asked Sokka, she laid her head against his chest.

For a moment it got silent. "Yeah. I think so. But we still need all the help we can get." Sokka replied.

"I will help you guy's." Suki said determined.

"What, no I will not let you get hurt again. If anything happens to you, then…" Sokka said, not finishing his sentence.

"Then what?" Suki said.

"Then, I… I don't know what to do." Sokka said almost blushing. Suki smiled and kissed Sokka on the lips. She pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt me again." She whispered. Sokka smiled back at her and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark as Zuko walked back to the house. After the bird had left he had tried to meditate but his thought didn't let him. It was aggravating him to no end. He had gotten up and practices his fire bending moves. If he couldn't train his mind he could train his body, at least that was what Zuko thought. The note from Azula had angered him so much, that it overtook the power to think clearly. When he started his training Zuko was able to push his angry thoughts to the back of his mind. Only, when his training got intensive, so did his anger thoughts and, when he couldn't take it any more he accidentally hurt himself by his own attack. It wasn't as bad as his face had been after the Agni Kai almost three years ago, but it would leave a mark on his arm.

Zuko had tried to ignore the pain in his arm and proceeded the training but after several of minutes he had to admit he couldn't take it anymore, so he gave up the training for today and went back to the group. Looking at the sky, he guessed they already had eaten. Being nauseous from the pain or hunger or a combination of those two, he didn't want to think about food. And with that buffoon of a Sokka he was sure that there wasn't any left.

Zuko let out a small groan as he walked up the porch, hearing laughter coming out of the small house.

"Please Agni, don't let him…" Zuko prayed to the sky. He pushed the door open with his not injured arm and saw something that was, to him, the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

"Uncle!!" Zuko yelled.

His uncle and Katara looked up and Iroh smiled at him.

"What is it, nephew?" Iroh asked him.

"I can deal with your obsession with tea, but this…" Zuko said as he pointed to the Pai Sho game.

"A man needs to relax now and then. And this is the way I relax." Iroh said as he made his final move defeating Katara for the fourth time this day.

"Good game, Katara. Do you want to play again?" Iroh said as he placed his pieces back on the game board.

"No thank you Iroh. Maybe Zuko wants to play." Katara said as she got up and grinned at Zuko.

"No I don't." Zuko crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Toph would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah I would like to, but I can't see the board." She answered.

"I will play the game." Aang said.

Katara spotted something red on Zuko's arm as he had folded his arms.

"What?" Zuko hissed at Katara, he saw her starring at something on his arms, following her gaze he figured out Katara was looking at his wound. Trying to hide his burn wound he unfolded his arms.

"Zuko? What was that?" She said softly not wanting for the rest to hear their conversation.

"Nothing." Zuko said trying to avoid explaining to Katara why he got burnt.

"It didn't seem like nothing." Katara said.

Zuko didn't answered Katara but walked back to the door. He felt her eyes burning in his back.

"It's non of your business." Zuko almost whispered before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Katara looked at the door and then to the rest of the gang. It had seemed that everybody had missed their conversation and Katara was glad they had. She didn't know why, though. Looking back at the door she decided to find Zuko and… Well she would see what she would do once she found the ex-prince.

"I am going for a walk." Katara said to the rest of the group. They were in the middle of a Pai Sho game and didn't pay much attention to her. Not caring the lack of attention Katara walked out the door, in search for Zuko. It had gotten dark and cold outside, the sky was clear of clouds and the moon was full and hang low in the sky, making it seem larger than usual. The light from the moon made it easy to see in the dark. Katara hadn't seen Zuko and figured he had gone in the forest. As she moved forward she heard someone to the left of her speak.

"Looking for me?"

Katara looked to the face which the voice belonged to. Zuko was sitting on the porch, his back leaning against the wall of the house and his eyes gazed into the forest.

"No I was planning on taking a walk." Katara lied. Zuko turned his head and narrowed his good eye.

"No you aren't. Not by yourself." Zuko replied, getting up.

"And why not?" Katara demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips. She looked directly in Zuko's eyes. Who does he think he his, telling her what to do or not.

"Because," Zuko began, starring back in Katara's eyes. "It is to dangerous to go for a walk all by yourself, when it is dark. You might run into a crazy man, or worse… Azula."

"And why do you care?" Katara questioned.

"Like it or not, we are a team now and we should be looking out for one and an other." Zuko said, not liking every word he just said, but still he hadn't the feeling that Katara trusted him completely. He needed to say this, so she would think that he wanted to be in the 'gaang'.

There was a silence as Katara let Zuko's words go over in her mind one more time. Had she really heard him right? Had he actually said that they were a team now? The silence stopped when laughter erupted from inside the house.

'Iroh must have beaten Aang in a Pai Sho game.'

"I guess you are right." Katara said. "But still I'm going for a walk. So, show me how good you are as a team player, and walk with me to protect me from 'crazy men'."

"Fine." Zuko said. 'At this rate, I'll have her trust soon.' A evil grin appeared on his face as he followed Katara into the forest.

Back in the house Iroh had looked out the window as he was getting some more tea. He had seen his nephew and Katara walk to wards the forest and smiled to himself.

"Iroh, are you coming? I think I will win this time!" A happy Aang shouted from the other side of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been standing there all evening. Out on the balcony of the Earth Kingdom Palace. Looking at the horizon expecting some thing important. And when it was almost midnight her patience was rewarded. He came, tired, but still flying, her beloved raven. The bird landed on her hand as she had held it out for him. She stroke his black feathers and whispered to him.

"Good Kiru. You are quick. Nothing like the messenger hawks. Now lets see what my useless brother has responded."

Walking inside, she took the cylinder from her pet's paw and opened it. Rolling out the paper she began to read.

_Azula,_

_I don't need your help. But if you must know, we are at Kyoshi Island. We'll stay for a couple of days then we'll head for the south pole._

_Singed_

_Prince Zuko._

As Azula had read the note she began to laugh softly. As she began to laugh it got harder and uncontrollably. "Prince…" She said to her self between her laughs, making her laugh even harder.

"Zuzu, you really make me laugh. I am going to miss that once your dead."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the Sokka Suki part. I suffered from writhers block, so I had to type something. It surprised me that I actually enjoyed writing Soki. Maybe I will write more about them but they will be a side pairing. This is still Zutara. I'll try not to rush it but I just can't wait to type one chapter I have in mind. It is one of the last chapters and is full with sadness, love, hate, hurt, trust and everything that is needed for… Ah well you will read it once I get to the chapter._


	10. Chapter 10 the second stage of the plan

_A really special thanks to the people who had faved. my story. Thnx.._

_Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Avatar the last airbender. What I do own, are my thoughts._

_Chapter 10 Second stage of the plan._

There was a silence between the two benders as they walked trough the forest. Non of the two wanted to talk or knew what to say to the other. They had now idea where they were heading, they just walked. The only thing they heard was their footsteps on the ground and now and then a rustle in the bushes, made by rodents. Getting slightly irritated by the silence, Katara decided to ask Zuko something that was on her mind the whole day.

"So why did you hold back?"

Zuko's eyes widen a little bit by the sudden question. 'Damn, she knew.'

"What do you mean?" Zuko answered her question with a question, buying some time to come up with something believably, other than the truth.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I mean." Katara replied.

"I don't." Was his answer.

"You had hold back in the fight. The sun was out, not high tough, but you should have been stronger. I felt it in your attacks, you held back." Katara looked at Zuko who was still looking in front of him.

After a moment Zuko opened his mouth.

"Like I said before, we are a team and we should be looking out for one and other. That means that we should not hurt each other too." Zuko hoped that his answer would satisfied Katara.

Katara narrowed her eyes as she studied Zuko's face. It was hard to read his face, Zuko was a master of hiding his true emotions behind a steal mask.

"I thought the fire nation didn't care if they hurt some one on there own team." Katara looked in front of her, crossing her arms, knowing that she couldn't read anything of Zuko's face. Except for the irritation he was now feeling, caused by her questions.

"They don't. But I am royal, and believe it or not, the royalty of the fire nation do have some manners." Zuko was now really getting irritated. Why did he even agreed to walk with this peasant? She was so aggravating, so annoying. Still Zuko had to say, she was the only one he could stand to be around with, for a moment.

"Wow, they do?" Katara said more sarcastically than seriously. "With your little stunt back in the cave, I'd say you didn't have any manners at all."

"Don't remind me." Zuko hissed angrily as he stopped and turned towards Katara. She looked into his eyes. His amber eyes stood out in the dark of the night and she could see hurt in them. He clearly had regretted betraying his uncle and it was oblivious he didn't want to be reminded at his actions.

"I'm sorry." Katara whispered. Zuko didn't answered and began to walk further.

'Why did she had to bring that up?' Zuko thought. It had hurt him so much when he had seen the face of his uncle when Zuko had decided to fight Azula's side. Iroh had learned Zuko everything the prince knew and he was nothing but good to him, even when Zuko had been treating him with no respect. He had been with him the two years of his banishment, and the love for his father had made Zuko put a knife in his uncles back.

'And about a month from now, I will do it again.' Zuko felt a pain in his heart when that thought appeared in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think it will take long for Azula to give us the order?" Mai asked the acrobat with boredom filling her voice.

"I don't know." Ty Lee answered as she made a handstand and walked on her hands trough the hall of the palace. As a door went open Ty Lee got back on her feet.

"We have word from my brother." Azula said as she walked towards the throne. She sat down and rested her arms on her lap. She crossed her legs and looked at her two friends.

"You will be heading for Kyoshi Island with five Dai Lee agents. And remember to lose the fight, but that won't be hard for you." The fire nation princess said grinning. "You will leave this minute, the chosen Dai Lee agents are waiting at the walls of Ba Sing Se."

"Finally." Mai said as she stood up from her sitting position and grabbed Ty Lee by the arm. "Come on, lets do something interesting for a change."

"Bye Azula." Ty Lee waved with her other hand as she got dragged out the palace by her friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beginning to get late and Katara and Zuko still walked in the forest. Zuko could have sworn that they were walking in circles, as they passed a tree he had seen three times by now. The forest wasn't big, so they couldn't get lost.

"We are walking in circles." Zuko suddenly spoke.

"I know." Katara answered.

She had walked the same path over and over trying to find the courage to ask Zuko about his wound on his arm. Katara had wanted to ask him about it, back when they were at the house. But knowing that they could have been disturbed by her friends, she had made up that she was going for a walk. Katara had thought she would had to force Zuko in going to walk with her, but surprisingly he had offered it himself.

'Maybe we can trust him after al.' She thought as she looked at Zuko and then at his arm. 'It's now or never.'

"What is that wound on your arm?" Katara asked as she stopped walking. Zuko stopped as well and gazed down at Katara.

'I am not telling her the truth.' He thought. "It is a burn wound, caused by the fight we had this morning. When you blocked one of my attacks, it back fired on me." Zuko hoped that Katara didn't see the lies in his eyes. Well actually it wasn't a whole lie, the wound _was_ caused by his own attacks.

"That means your not such a good team player. You have caused a wound on me." Zuko said, a grin appeared on his face as he saw Katara's face fill up with guilt.

"I am sorry." Katara said softly. 'Damn that is the second time this night I apologized to a fire bender.' She had sworn to herself that she never would say sorry to on of the fire nation. But technically he didn't belong to the fire nation any more, he was a banished prince, one with no home and no family but his uncle.

"Let me see it." Katara said as she reached out for Zuko's arm.

Pulling away his arm, Zuko let out a humph.

"What, first you burn me and then you want to see the damage you've caused? No way." Zuko said as he spun around and walked back to the village. Katara followed the fire bender and grabbed his arm.

"At least let me heal it." Katara offered.

Zuko felt katara's eyes at the back of his head.

"That won't be necessary." Zuko replied, shrugging of katara's grip.

"Yes it will. Other wise it will leave a mark." She said, bending some water from her flask. Without warning she put her hand on the burn wound, only to drop the water as Zuko roughly yanked his arm away.

"That stings!" Zuko almost yelled as he turned to face the water bender.

"Only for a second." Katara said as she bended some more water from her flask and put her hand on the burn wound. Zuko flinched a bit.

"Hold still." Katara warned.

Zuko didn't move as he felt Katara's hand on his skin again. As he excepted, her hand felt cold but it wasn't irritating him, it felt good. The wound had been burning and it did hurt. The cold touch of Katara suited the pain, even tough the fire bender would never admit it. The fire bender looked at Katara's face as she was concentrating on his wound. He let his gaze fall upon the wound and saw it healing slowly. Within a few seconds the wound was completely gone.

With a satisfied look Katara let go of Zuko's arm. Her hand felt warm from the connection with Zuko's skin. Being a fire bender, his skin and body temperature were warmer then hers. Katara looked at Zuko's arm and then at his face. Then she something she'd never thought she would see in her life, Zuko smiled. It wasn't a broad smile, but a smile non the less.

Discovering his mistake, Zuko quickly turned around and started to walk back to the house.

"I wont tell." Katara said as she followed Zuko.

"Won't tell, what?" He said not looking back.

"That I saw you smile." Katara teased.

"Good, or else our little re-match will happen sooner than planned." Zuko said, playing along. With a smile, Katara walked next to Zuko as they now left the forest.

"Just don't hold back the next time. I want to fight you at your best." She replied.

"Don't worry, I won't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning as a fire nation ship made his way towards Kyoshi Island. On the deck, Ty Lee was doing her morning exercises and Mai was leaning against the railing of the ship, cleaning her nails with one of her blades. They had been heading towards Kyoshi Island the moment they got the order from Azula and were now half way there.

"He Mai, when do we get to Kyoshi island, you think?" Ty Lee asked.

"I think by the end of the day." Her friend replied as she looked how Ty Lee bended her body in a way that was unnaturally.

"Would you stop your irritating 'exercises'. One of these days you'll tie your body up, unable to get out of it." Mai said.

"No I won't if you do this everyday…" Ty Lee made some back flips and landed in front of her friend. "you'll stay in shape. You should try it once, it is really fun."

"No thanks." Mai answered with a monotone voice. "I think I'll break every single bone in my body."

Ty Lee giggled at her friend's remark. "Yeah, you'd probably will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon and everybody had eaten lunch. The gang had separated themselves. The earth king and Bosco were at the market, Toph, Aang and Iroh had been off to teach Aang fire bending, Zuko had gone into the forest and Sokka was…

'Where _is_ Sokka? I haven't seen him since yesterday.' Katara thought as she sat on the porch of the house. She gazed into the direction of the village. 'Maybe he is still with Suki.' She thought as she got up and walked to the market.

"Excuse me miss. Could you tell me were Suki lives?" Katara asked at a woman behind a fruit stand. The woman nodded her head and pointed to the last houses of the street.

"It is the last one on your left."

"Thank you." Katara said.

Katara reached the house and walked up the porch. Lifting one hand she knocked on the door. After a short time the door went open and in the opening stood Sokka.

"Hey Katara, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Looking for you. I haven't seen you since yesterday." Katara answered. "How is Suki?"

"She is fine, come in side." Sokka said as he stepped aside to let Katara in.

"I see you've spend the night here." Katara said as she saw a pillow and some sheets laying on the ground.

"Uh yeah, I have. I should have inform you guy's, but.. eh.. I forgot." Sokka blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, you should have." Katara replied. Not that she had missed him when she got back from her walk. She had been too tiered too notice.

Sokka opened the door to Suki's bedroom and walked in with Katara behind him.

"Suki, look who is here." Sokka said to the girl sitting on the bed as he walked to wards her.

"Hey, Katara." Suki said as she saw Katara.

"Hey, Suki." Katara walked up to the bed. "How are you doing?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is boring." Toph said under her breath as she leaned back in the sand. They had been here since lunch and now she was regretting her decision of coming to the beach to help Iroh train Aang. How was she able to help him anyway, she was a earth bender, not a fire bender.

"Iroh, let Aang make some fire. I am beginning to get bored." Toph said as she made a sand angel with her arm and legs.

"First he has to concentrate on his breathing, I sense that the young Avatar is not ready jet to bend the fire." Iroh said. He turned to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Belch, I am wasting my time here on this stupid sand. I can't even see well. I'm going back." Toph stood up and walked back to the village.

"You are doing a good job." Iroh complemented Aang.

"Yeah, I've been breathing all my life." Aang said.

"But I feel a disturbance." Iroh replied. "Would you care to tell me what is causing this disturbance."

"Well, the last time I bended fire, it didn't turn out to be a success." Aang said as he looked down at the sand underneath him. "But that was before I mastered earth bending. Maybe this time I won't burn people to ashes."

"The only way to figure that out, is by bending fire." Iroh said as he sat himself down in the sand. "But we will get to that soon. Until then, you'll have to keep concentrating on you breathing."

Aang nodded and turned his gaze towards the ocean. Closing his eyes he started to concentrate on his breathing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Suki." Katara said as she heard about the attack Suki had to deal with.

'It must be awful to see all your friends and combat mates die.' Katara though. If that ever happened to her, Katara wouldn't know what to do.

'What if Aang, Toph, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko got killed...' She snapped out of her thought when she discovered she had called Zuko a friend in her mind. What disturbed her the most was, that she was actually feeling bad at the idea of the fire bender being dead.

'That is because he is on our side now Katara.' She thought to herself.

"I'll be joining you guys as soon as I am better." Suki said as she got out of the bed. "That won't be long, see I am getting better by the minute." She walked to Sokka who was holding out his arms, ready too catch Suki when she would fall.

"Until then you will stay in bed." A voice said at the other side of the room. The tree turned their heads. In the opening of the door stood Oyaji.

"It is getting to crowded in here." He said as he walked to the tree teenagers. "Suki, you need your rest. Especially if you want to travel with your friends soon."

Oyaji took Suki's hand and guided her back to her bed.

"So you are letting me go without a fight?" Suki said.

She really thought she had too beg Oyaji for letting her go with Sokka. He wasn't her father, but he was protecting Suki as if he was. The villagers of Kyoshi had stayed out of the war for a long time, only, when Aang had showed up for the first time, that had changed. Oyaji had not liked it when Suki had decided to fight in the war, but what had too been done, had too be done. He knew that he couldn't stop Suki, even if he tried, she had a strong will, this was the reason he was letting her go with the Avatar.

"Yes, you are wise enough too make your own decisions and I trust you." Oyaji said. "But now it is time for our two guest too leave you to rest."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun hung low in the sky, only a few hours until it would get dark. Aang and Iroh were still at the beach. They had stopped training when Iroh had told Aang to come and join him for some tea. Iroh had seen that Aang was ready for the next step. As they sat down in the sand, drinking tea, a pair of amber eyes had watched them from the forest.

'He is wasting his time, training that kid.' Zuko thought. He had watched them most of the time and it was slightly irritating him that Iroh was learning Aang fire bending. His uncle should be teaching him how to manipulate lighting. Not to teach some twelve year old how to play with fire.

'It is a part of the plan, so you'll just have to wait until the opportune moment.' Zuko said to himself mentally. Trying to meditate with the avatar so close to him was absolutely impossible for him. And when Toph had walked by saying 'Hi, princy.' to him, Zuko had known that this wasn't a good day for his mental training, again. Zuko sighed, the last time he had successfully meditate was the night before he had battled the water bender. He remembered the sounds that Katara had made as she bended the water. There had been a rhythm in the noises of splashing water. But the complaints from Toph and the irritating feeling of being to close with the airbender hadn't helped Zuko with his training. Still he hadn't got up and found some other spot to train his mind. For some reason, Zuko knew he had to stay close to the beach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should proceed your training." Iroh said as he put his cup of tea down and stood up. "Only an hour to go until the sun will set and the moon will rise."

Aang nodded his head and took his stance like he had learned before.

"Now young avatar, close your eyes and concentrate on you breathing, when you are ready I will light a flame and you must keep it alive." Iroh said.

"Okay." Aang closed his eyes and inhaled deep. He tied his best, but something was disturbing his concentration. Somehow he couldn't get his breathing under control, Aang was breathing too heavily.

'Something bad is going to happen.' Aang thought. He opened his eyes and saw Iroh starring at him.

"I'm sorry." Aang lowered his head in shame.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" His tutor said. Aang nodded his head still watching at the sand beneath him.

"You don't have to be ashamed. Let's go back to the village and resume your training in the morning." Iroh placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. With a smile he looked up, only to turn his smile into a worried look as Aang saw something moving in the horizon.

"Fire…" Aang said fear filling his voice slowly.

"Yes, in the morning." Iroh said as moved away from Aang.

"No, fire nation ship." Aang said his voice was now filled with fear. He pointed to a black dot in the horizon.

Iroh turned around and followed Aang's gaze. With great shock Iroh saw the out lines of a ship that only belonged to that of the fire navy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensing some disturbance, Zuko turned his head towards the two at the beach. He saw the avatar pointing towards the horizon. Looking to were he was pointing, Zuko's eyes widen. 'The second stage of Azula's plan.' Getting up, Zuko stretched his limbs.

"If I can't train my mind, I will train my body." He said as he walked towards his uncle and Aang.

"It was only a matter of time before Azula would find us." Zuko said as he stood next to his uncle keeping his eyes at the black dot that was now beginning to get bigger and bigger.

"Warn the people in the village. Find the rest. We'll hold them off as long as I can." Iroh said to Aang also keeping his eyes on the ship.

Without any hesitation Aang turned around and ran towards the village.

'This is not happening. I am not ready with my training.' Aang thought as he speeded trough the forest at full speed, only to come too a sudden stop as he reached the house. On the porch sat a bored Toph and a even more bored Sokka.

"Guys where is Katara?" Aang asked, breathing heavily.

"She is inside." Sokka answered.

"What's up Aang?" Toph asked. "Your heartbeat is going crazy, and I sense it is not from the running."

"Azula, she has found us." Aang said hopping from one leg to the other. "Get Katara and go to the beach while I'll warn the villagers."

"What? How?" Sokka stood up and grabbed his boomerang.

"I don't know. Please hurry, I'll join you as soon as I've warned all the people of Kyoshi." And he ran towards the market.

"Katara!!!!" Toph yelled as she slammed the door open. Katara looked up from her Pai Sho game with the Earth King.

"Azula's coming. We'll have to go to the beach. NOW!" Toph grabbed Katara's arm and almost dragged her out of the house and ran after Sokka.

Coming to the beach the three saw Iroh and Zuko standing, ready to fight.

Katara bended some water in a whip, Sokka stood with his legs spread, boomerang ready and Toph did her best she could, for she couldn't see much in sand.

"Get prepared for battle." Zuko whispered, only Katara and Iroh heard him. Nodding their heads they kept their eyes on the fire navy ship as it was now close enough for Ty Lee, Mai and the Dai Lee agents to get off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next chapter is filled with action!!! It should be up on Saturday in the morning or evening. For the ones in Europe that will be Saturday evening or Sunday morning._

_I'm sorry but this wasn't my best chapter. I had a hard time writing the details. I had the chapter planned out in my mind, but it was kind of hard to type it the good way. I think my backspace key was the one I used the most._

_Please tell me what you think of this one, and I have problems with a word. Cause English is not my native language, I don't know when to write to or too._

_If I didn't had a spellings checker, the story would be unreadable : p. Review please…_


	11. Chapter 11 She is my sister

_Disclaimer: Where there is a will, there is a way. But I don't think I will ever own Avatar The Last Airbender. Sigh…_

_Chapter 11 She is my sister._

Five pair of eyes watched as a group of seven made their was to the beach. Zuko recognized two of them. They were Ty Lee and Mai, the other five were Dai Lee agents, he could tell by their clothing.

As the seven placed their feet on the sand Mai spoke.

"We've come for the Avatar, were is he?" She took her stance, blades ready to throw.

"That is none of your business." Katara said full of confidence.

"Actually, it is." Ty Lee said, as she gazed in the direction of Sokka. "Azula has send us to capture him."

"She must think we are weak." Sokka said, not liking the gaze from Ty Lee. "But she is underestimating us. We have all four elements on our side. You only have earth and fire."

"Ty Lee, would you please shut him up?" Mai asked the acrobat.

"Sure." Ty Lee replied as she made her way to Sokka with some back flips. She tried to block his chi with her fingers, but Sokka avoided each one of them.

Mai gave a few nods with her head, enough for the Dai Lee agents to know what they should do. One of them went after Toph, while Iroh and Zuko both got two agents to fight. Grinning at Katara, Mai threw a blade at her. Bending the water whip quickly into a shield of ice, Katara moved her arms, making the shield fly to Mai. Counting on Katara's attack, Mai ducked, avoiding the shield. Getting up, she ran towards Katara, knives in her hand, ready to stab the little water wench.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph had a hard time fighting the one Dai Lee agent that was sent after her.

'Damn sand. I can see on solid ground, I can bent metal, but I still can't see on the sand.' The earth bender thought while she rubbed her butt. 'Everything feels blurry.' The Dai Lee agent had bended a huge rock from the sand, due to her bad sight, Toph was too slow too react and was send, flying though the air landing 30 feet away. Standing up she located the rock and ran towards it.

"Ah solid ground!" Top said relieved as her feet touched the rock. "Now you'll be sorry!!" She yelled at the Dai Lee agent who had attacked her. Stamping one foot hard on the ground, Toph send out a mid sized rock and send it towards the Dai Lee agent. Surprised by the attack, the agent was too late too defend himself and the rock met with his chest, knocking him backwards. Getting out under a pile of sand, the Dai Lee agent send some more rocks towards the young girl on top of the huge rock. Making a tent, Toph avoided getting hit by the smaller rocks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here we are again, dancing." Ty lee said as she ducked missing Sokka's club. "Too bad you're on the avatar's side, your kind of cute."

"You told me that already, too bad for you I don't like any one of the fire nation." Sokka said as he jumped, avoiding Ty Lee's feet come in contact with his.

"And jet you hang out with two of them." Ty Lee smiled. Her comment got Sokka of guard and Ty Lee saw an opening. She jabbing the upper arm of the warrior making him let go of his club. Sokka felt his arm getting numb and quickly avoided the other jab's from the acrobat.

"Can't you fight without blocking someone's chi?" The warrior asked. The acrobat made some back flip's landing a few feet away from Sokka.

"Can't you fight without your club?" She answered him with a question herself.

"Just wait until I get the feeling back in my arm." Sokka said angrily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh had made a wall of fire when the two Dai Lee agents came after him. By the force Iroh had made the wall, the two agents flew backwards into the ocean. As peaceful as he was, Iroh did not feel like fighting. But knowing they wouldn't give up without one, he knew he had to fight. Looking over to his nephew, Iroh decided Zuko didn't need any help.

'He is doing just fine.' He though as he concentrated on the two wet Dai Lee agents, who where heading his direction.

Spinning around, Zuko pulled out his swords, sending back the rock's, that had been sent towards him by the two Dai Lee agents. One of them got hit by his own and landed, face down, in the sand.

'One down, six to go.' Zuko tough as he ran towards the still standing agent. Bending a rock from the sand, the Dai Lee agent made a shield, to protect him from the ex-prince. Putting his swords on his back, Zuko jumped on the rock, lighting a flame in his hand.

"I hope you're not afraid of fire." He said mockingly as he made a whip of the fire in his palm. He grinned as he saw the Dai Lee agent look up to him with widen eyes, filled with shock. With a move of his feet, the agent made the rock sank into the sand, making Zuko lose his balance. Just in time Zuko jumped off and landed behind his uncle, their back's touching each other.

"Two against three. We're out numbered." Iroh said to his nephew. Spinning around, Zuko send a blast of fire to one of the attacking agents, knocking him out.

"And now it's even again." Zuko said, forming a grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph jumped in the air and landed on the rock once more, creating pieces of sharp rock's emerge from the sand, trying to pierce the Dai Lee agent with the rock's. It was a hard task for her, she stood on solid ground, but the agent was on the sand.

"Hold still, will ya?" Toph yelled, knowing she missed the man by inches each time she send out a rock. "Do you take pleasure in attacking blind girls?" Toph was getting irritated.

"I dare you to come up this rock. Or are you afraid a little girl would kick your ass?" Hoping the Dai Lee agent was stupid enough to come too her. Feeling his steps on the rock Toph smiled to herself.

"Good boy." She whispered. The earth bender moved her feet making a wall of rock's around her. She waited a second and when she felt the Dai Lee agent nearby, Toph pushed a piece of the wall towards the agent. He quickly jumped out of the way, landing on all fours.

"Damn." Toph cursed under her breath, sending more pieces of her stone wall towards the agent. He had avoided them all, but after the fourth one he lost his balance and fell down.

"Gotcha!" Toph screamed happily, sending her last piece of wall towards the man on the ground.

Not quick enough to get up, the stone came in contact with his body, and by the force Toph had used, the Dai Lee agent was send, flying through the air, and landing in the ocean.

"Yeah!!! Toph one, Losers none!!!" Toph yelled. "Sokka, did you see that?"

No answer.

"Sokka??"

He tried to answer, but that was kind of hard when you're with your face down in the sand and a acrobat doing tricks on your back. Forcing his head up from the sand, he spit out of the mud, the sand had been turned in to, when it came in contact with his saliva.

"A little help please." Sokka said to Toph.

Suddenly a gust of wind lifted the weight of Sokka's back. Rolling on his back, the warrior looked at the figure next to him.

"Thanks Aang." He said while getting up.

"Your welcome." The boy smiled. "Get Toph out of here."

"What? No way. I want to kick some Dai Lee asses." Toph yelled from the top of the rock.

Turning to Toph, Aang made a serious look.

"You can't see clearly in sand, Toph. It is your weakness. Once they figure that out, you'll be the one they will go after." Turning to Ty Lee, who was getting up, Aang didn't saw the hurt look on Toph's face.

Knowing Aang was right Toph hung her head in defeat. Walking toward the sand, she took Sokka's hand and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give up." Mai ran towards Katara only to be stopped by Katara's element. Spinning around Mai ran past the wall of ice.

"We already have the city of Ba Sing Se, it is only a matter of time until the fire nation rules the world."

"I will never give up to the fire nation." Katara said as she bended the water in to a whip and struck Mai against her legs.

Feeling the impact of the water, Mai fell down in the sand. She grunted when she lifted herself up. This was beginning to get boring. She couldn't kill the water wench. That was not a part of the plan, if it wasn't for Azula, Mai had tried to kill Katara a long time ago.

An other water whip came in contact with Mai's body and she fell to the ground once more.

"Stay down!" Katara yelled as she send a third whip towards Mai, making it slam into her back.

'This is too easy.' The water bender thought as she saw Mai lying in the sand. Katara looked around her. She saw two Dai Lee agents on the ground, not moving. Ty Lee was fighting Aang and two Dai Lee agents were fighting with Zuko and Iroh. She looked into the ocean and saw the last Dai Lee agent floating on the surface.

'Way too easy.' Her toughs were disturbed as Mai had gotten up and threw a couple of knifes towards the water bender. Bending the water whip into a small shield, Katara was safe from the sharp metal. Mai jumped into the air and landed behind Katara. The water bender turned around but not quickly enough as she felt a knife sink into her flesh of her upper arm.. With a scream, Katara lost the grip on her element and sank down to her knee's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a kick, Iroh created a fire blast, knocking one of the two Dai lee agents into the ocean, next to the one Toph had send in the ocean. A moment later they were joined by Ty Lee, who had been send in by Aang.

"Only two more to go," Zuko said as he jumped behind the remaining Dai Lee agent. He put his hands on the agent's back only to lower them as he heard the scream of a girl. Zuko looked over the Dai Lee agent's shoulder and saw something he never thought that would be so horrible to him. On the sand, lay Katara holding her upper arm with her hand. Mai hung over her with a knife, red from the blood of the water bender.

Not wasting any time, Zuko pushed the Dai Lee agent towards Mai with a powerful fire blast. The Dai Lee agent slammed into Mai and they both fell down 50 feet away from Katara. Zuko ran towards the wounded girl and sat down on his knees next to her. He rolled Katara on her back and looked at her. She was still awake. Inspecting the wound, Zuko saw that it was a deep one. It had to be stitched or else she would die of losing too much blood.

"Avatar, get her to the house. I will deal with Mai!!" Zuko yelled to Aang, but he wasn't getting any response. Getting up, Zuko walked towards Aang.

"Did you not heard what I said?" Zuko turned Aang around. "She is going to…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Aang's eye's and tattoo's glow a light blue almost white, light. The aura of anger and wind around Aang made Zuko back up.

"Stop… Stop him." Katara said, trying to ignore the pain in her arm. "He's going in to the Avatar State."

"How? Have you felt that kid's aura?" Zuko said turning towards Katara.

"Talk to him!!" She managed to yell before slipping of to the state of unconsciousness.

"Let me." Iroh said as he walked past Zuko and grabbed Aang by the wrist . "Get Katara to the village."

Zuko nodded and took Katara in his arms. Before he took of, Zuko looked over his shoulder towards Mai and the Dai Lee agent. They were now swimming to the ship, giving up.

'This fight is over.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going back." Sokka said turning around. He had brought Toph to the house and the earth bender was not pleased by the choice Aang made.

Toph sat on the porch, hands under her chin, mumbling something about stupid sand and Dai Lee agents, when she felt the vibrations of Zuko running towards them with a high speed. She jumped too her feet, to feel the vibrations better.

'This is not good.' Toph thought.

"Sokka wait, Zuko is coming." She said to the warrior. Sokka turned his head around.

"Why should I wait for that moron?" He answered and without waiting for Toph to respond, Sokka walked towards the forest. He froze when he saw Zuko running towards them with his baby sister in his arms. Her arm and dress were red from blood and so were Zuko's clothing.

Zuko ran past him, into the house. Sokka and Toph were to follow him.

"What happened to Katara?" Sokka said with a trembling voice, fearing the worse.

Zuko said nothing as he laid Katara down on her sleeping bag.

"What happened!" The warrior yelled in anger. Katara was _his_ sister and he had a right to know why she was bleeding heavily.

"Look for something I can stitch your sisters wound with." Zuko said as he tear open her sleeve to look at the wound better. Not getting any response, Zuko turned around and looked at the boy, who was now pale, caused by the sickening sight of Katara's wound.

"If you valuable your sisters life, I suggest you move your ass and get me something I can stitch your sister's wound with." Zuko growled. He watched as Sokka turned from pale to red and then storming out of the house to find someone with medical experience.

'I don't trust him with a needle near my sister.' Sokka thought as he ran towards the village.

Tuning to Toph Zuko said. "Get me some water, I'll need to clean her wound, and wash away the blood on her arm."

Without any hesitation, Toph went outside and came back, moments later, with a wooden bucket filled with fresh water. Zuko tore off a piece of his sleeve and made it wet with the water Toph had brought. He cleaned her arm, but every time a drop of water met with her blood-red sleeve, blood mixed with water trailed down her arm, making it hard for Zuko to see the wound.

'This isn't going to work.' Zuko thought.

"Help me get her dress off." He said to Toph. He got a weird look from the earth bender. He stared back at Toph but when he realized she couldn't see he turned his gaze back at Katara.

"Help me sit her up." Zuko said as he took his dagger from his boot and cut open her dress. Toph nodded and took Katara by the shoulder and pushed her into a sitting position. Once the dress was removed from Katara's body Toph laid her down and Zuko started to clean her arm and wound.

Sokka stormed back into the house with a needle and tread in his hands.

"I couldn't find anyone in the village, it is completely deserted." He said as he shove Zuko out of the way. He wanted to stitch his sister wound himself. Zuko saw Sokka's hand move towards the wound on Katara's hand. 'Imbecile.'

"What do you think you are doing?" Zuko said as he grabbed the needle from Sokka's hand.

"Seriously." Zuko lightened a flame in his palm and held the needle in it until it was red from the heat.

"What, are you going to give her a burn mark?!!!" Sokka yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"Are you completely brainless?" Zuko said as he cooled down the needle and put the thread trough the needle's eye.

"I burned al of the germs on the needle. If you stitch someone with a dirty needle you might infect the wound with all the germs on it." Zuko put the needle on Katara's skin and took a deep breath.

"Know it all." Sokka grunted under his breath.

"I think he knows what he is doing." Toph said. "Let him stitch up Katara's wound." She placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder and gently pushed him down in a sitting position. Sokka crossed his arms and sighed. He didn't want the help of a fire nation scum, but he must admit, Zuko knew what he was doing. Still, Katara was his sister, and when his father and the other men from his tribe left to fight in the war, Sokka was the one to look after his tribe and his sister. His face turned from angry to worried, when Katara let out a groan as Zuko put the needle in her flesh.

"She is regaining consciousness." Zuko said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh held Aang by his wrist and tried to get him out of the avatar state.

"Listen young Aang. Your friend is in good hands. Believe me when I say that, going into the avatar state is a waist of energy." Iroh said as he pulled Aang down. Aang was still glowing but the aura of anger and wind slowly powered down.

"Azula's men has given up. Now it is time for you to give up your anger." Iroh had Aang's feet touch the ground and the moment they did Aang left the avatar state. Letting out a small groan, Aang fell into Iroh's arms.

"Rest, young one." Iroh said as he walked back to the village, Aang in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two, hold her down." Zuko said as Katara tried to move away letting out an other groan when he pierced her wound with the needle. Toph and Sokka held Katara down by her shoulders.

"That stings." She whispered.

"Only for the whole time." Zuko said with a smile on his face. "Hold still."

Katara gritted her teeth as Zuko continued to stitch her wound. The pain was too much, but her pride kept her from crying.

'I will not cry in front of a fire bender, I will not… cry…' Katara thought as she slipped of to unconsciousness once more.

"What have you done to my sister." Sokka said as Zuko washed away all of the blood on Katara's arm and his hands.

"Nothing, I stitched her wound." Zuko replied, cleaning his dagger, not looking up.

"That is not what I meant. What have you done to Katara that she needed the stitching in the first place?" Sokka walked up to Zuko and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around.

"Don't EVER lay a finger on me again!!" Zuko yelled as he dropped his dagger, knowing if he would held it in his hands, Sokka was the next one who needed stitching.

"I didn't do anything to her, Mai did!! She had stabbed Katara with one of her knifes." Zuko's eyes shot flames and his blood was boiling. Did he just got touched and yelled at by a peasant? The same one whom he just saved his sisters life? Zuko's eyes turned back to normal when he saw Sokka's face turn from anger to a face filled with shame.

"She needs rest. She would be okay in a couple of days." Zuko said as he walked passed Sokka and out of the house.

"Where does he think he's going?" Sokka said making a move to go after him only to be stopped by Toph.

"Let him." She said.

"Let him? Why? He just finished stitching up my sister and now he leaves us to look after her." Sokka said.

"How would you feel," Toph said as she placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "How would you feel if you had to help Zuko if he was in a life threatening shape?" Sokka didn't answer.

"You would help him, but you would end up having mixed feeling. Zuko had to help one of his former enemies. His ego got hurt doing so. I know, I felt it." Toph said.

Sokka let out a sigh, knowing Toph was right. He owed Zuko an apology. He owed Zuko big time for saving his sisters life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you think? Please review!!!_


	12. Chapter 12 Mixed feelings

_Disclaimer: "Keep on believing and you will succeed." That is what my mother said to me when I was a little girl. Mom, I don't think that 'believing' is going to help me own Avatar. So no I do NOT own Avatar the last airbender._

_Chapter 12 Mixed feelings._

"Why did you do that?" Ty Lee asked, as she walked next to her friend on the deck of their ship. It had gotten dark and they were now heading back to Ba Sing Se.

"Did do what?" Mai asked, with her usual monotone voice.

Ty Lee stopped to look at her friend. "You know what I mean. Why did you stab the girl?"

Mai looked to the horizon and spoke. "I don't know. I was beginning to get bored."

"Yeah, it was kind of boring not fighting at full power. But what will Azula say when she'll find out you stabbed the water bender?" Ty Lee made a back flip and landed on the rail of the ship's deck. She sat down and hung one leg over the rail.

"Azula said not to kill anyone. She didn't say I couldn't wound someone." Mai answered.

"But what if you injured her bad enough, for her to die?" Ty Lee said.

"Believe me, I didn't stab the little girl hard enough for that to happen." Mai stated. "I'm going to bed."

"That's a good idea. We should go get some rest." Ty Lee said as she card wheeled after Mai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight, Aang had told the people of Kyoshi to come out of their hiding places. Suki had come with him to their house, to go over the plan of what they were going to do. It had come down to this, they were leaving in the morning, Katara should be doing better by then, and fly non stop to the south pole. They couldn't afford too stay here anymore, not now Azula knew where they were.

It had been a weird day for all of them, even for Zuko. He had known of Azula's plan to attack them, but the part of Mai stabbing Katara, made him have mixed feelings. Zuko was still angry at his sister for sending Ty Lee and Mai. He could regain the trust of the small group of 'warriors' by himself, he didn't need Azula's help. He had Katara too trust him little by little on his own, and when she did trust him fully, the rest would soon follow.

But Zuko had to admit, he had liked the fight. Because, by the lack of mental training he had suffered the past days, Zuko had welcomed the fight. It was a good opportunity to train his fire bending skills as well as his sword fighting skills and muscles. That was actually the only good part about it. He didn't like the part of sand in his hair, boots and shirt, not to mention the bloodstains on it, made by the water bender. That part was freaking him out. He couldn't care less if she had gotten hurt, or at least he SHOULDN'T care less, but he did.

Zuko slammed the back of his head against the wall of the house, he was leaning against. It was night and everybody was asleep. He had sneak out of the house, like he always did when sleep would not come to him. This night was the same, only instead of seeing his sister sick face every time Zuko closed his eyes, he saw a bleeding Katara on the ground, dying.

'Why did the sight of a bleeding water peasant freak me out that much?' Zuko thought as he put his hands under his chin and let his elbows rest on his knees. He didn't understand it. Normally he could stand the sight of bleeding wounds or worse, but not this time. The moment he had laid eyes on the wounded girl, he felt, guilt. It was his fault Katara was bleeding, he had agreed in Azula's plan.

'You must get used to it.' Zuko told himself. 'Once the avatar and the rest is captured, they will be tortured until father gives the order to execute them. Father would be proud of me, bringing back the avatar and his gang.'

Zuko's thoughts were disturbed as the door of the house went open and a small figure sat next to him.

"Katara is awake. She is asking for you." The earth bender said.

Zuko turned hid head to face Toph. He nodded and went back into the house.

'His emotions are a whirlwind.' Toph thought to herself. 'There is dark, light, guilt, sadness, anger and something… else.' She got up and went after Zuko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked to Katara's sleeping bag, she was laying on top of it. He knelt down beside her.

"The little rock thrower said, that you wanted to talk to me." Zuko whispered not wanting to wake the others, especially Sokka.

Katara turned her head and met with Zuko's gaze.

"I wanted to thank you." She whispered back. Her upper arm was killing her but she tried to ignore the pain. "You've saved my life." Katara let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Well, you healed my burn wound. I'm just returning the favor." Zuko said as he made his way to his own sleeping bag. He looked back to Katara and then to his sleeping bag. His was clean, hers was red from her blood.

Katara tried to sleep, but the pain wouldn't let her. She hadn't felt pain like this in her whole life. The stabbing and stitching part weren't even the most painful, no it was the healing of the wound what hurt the most. And the tread in her skin itched, making her want to scratch the wound open. Katara had tried but stopped when she heard the voice of her mother in her mind.

_A young water tribe girl at the age of 5 cried as she hugged her wounded knee. The sobs were heard by her mother, who lay a hand on her shoulder._

"_It's okay. What happened?" The mother said to the sobbing girl._

"_We were playing a game and I fell on the ice. I hurt my knee." The young girl said between her sobs._

_Her mother picked her up and brought her back to the igloo. She sat her daughter down and walked away, to come back with some bandages. She took the girl's knee and started to clean the wound and put her knee in bandages. After she was finished the mother gave the girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Your okay now." She said. "Remember not to scratch I or it will get infected, Katara."_

_The young girl nodded and dried her tears, then she run off to play with her older brother._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to rise and everyone was awake. Appa was ready to leave when Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara and even Iroh had said goodbye to Oyaji, the earth king and the rest of the village. The bison took off when Aang had said yip yip. Waving down to the villagers they saw a guy with white foam around his mouth follow them. He ran after them, and when he got to the beach, he didn't let the ocean stop him. Nobody on the bison saw the Unagi swimming towards the mentally sick man, and opening his mouth to welcome his breakfast.

"We should arrive at the south pole by the end of the midday." Aang said to the group on Appa's back. He sat on Appa's head holding the reigns in his hands, Momo curled up next to him. The rest, except for Zuko, who was sitting on the base of Appa's tail, was sitting on the back of the bison. To kill time, Iroh was telling story's which seem to make no sense at all. After the third story, Suki and Sokka didn't pay much attention to the retired general and paid more attention to each other. Katara had fell asleep by the first words of Iroh's first tale, not that she found the old man boring. No she found him interesting, he had so much life experience and you could learn so much from him and his wisdom. Katara had fell asleep because the pain in her arm made her tiered and sleeping seemed the only way to forget the pain.

Zuko had tried to meditate, but once again he couldn't. Iroh and his tales were irritating him. Instead of drifting of into a peaceful trance, Zuko's thoughts wandered off to the idea of throwing his uncle off Appa's back and into the ocean.

'Once we land on the south pole, I'll build an igloo myself, far away from those peasants and my uncle. Maybe then I will get some rest.' Zuko thought as he let him fall down on his back, arms and legs spread.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this was how the city got his name Omashu, as a monument to their love." Iroh said. When he opened his eyes he saw everybody asleep.

"Am I that boring?" Iroh said to himself.

"You really love that story, don't you uncle." Zuko said, still laying on the base of the bison's tale.

"You know that love-"

"Is the brightest in the dark." Zuko said, boredom filling his voice. "I know. You've told that story a thousand times before."

Iroh walked up to his nephew and sat down next to him.

"Do you mind telling me, what is on your mind?" Iroh asked.

"Nothing, only the fact that every time I try to meditate, something keeps disturbing me." Zuko said.

"Like what, my nephew." Iroh wanted to know.

"Your story's for example." Zuko replied, not wanting to share his thought with his uncle.

"But you can learn so much of them." Iroh said not getting the hint. "Have I ever told you the story of the moon spirit?"

"Yes you have. Next to the Omashu story, that one is you favorite." Zuko said.

"Then listen to me." Iroh said as he began to tell Zuko the story, the prince heard only nine hundred times before. Letting out a sigh, the fire bender tried to control his thoughts about drowning his uncle in the ocean underneath them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Iroh had spoken the last words of his tale, Zuko felt shiver go up and down his spine.

"Yes I know. The story is to shiver from." Iroh said as he dried a tear on his cheek.

"No that is not it." Zuko said irritated. "I'm cold. We must have reached the south pole." Getting on Appa's back, Zuko let his gaze rest upon the horizon. In the distance he could see the snow covered mountains of the south pole. He sat down and heated his body with a small fire in his palm.

"That isn't going to help you once we land." Iroh said after waking everybody.

"I'm sure Gran Gran has some warm clothing for you guys." Sokka said to Suki who was curled up next to him. "And for you Toph, maybe you can wear some of Katara's old shoe's. Ore else your feet would get frozen"

"No way I am wearing shoes!" Toph said. "That is the same if I would blindfold you and send you into the fire nation, unarmed."

"I won't mind to see that happen." Zuko said to himself only to be heard by Katara.

She moved over to Zuko and slapped him against the back of his head.

"Don't touch me." He hissed at her. Not saying anything, Katara moved back to her old spot on Appa's back. Before closing her eyes, she shot a deadly glare at the prince.

Suddenly Sokka jumped on hid feet's and pointed to the horizon.

"Look we're home, Katara!" He yelled happily. Katara opened her eyes and looked were her brother was pointing to.

"It looks… different." She said. As they flew closer, they saw huge watch towers and houses. Blue spots were moving around underneath them as they flew over the rebuild village.

"Wow Sokka, they made some strong watch towers." Katara said as she waved down at her tribe, with her good arm.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sokka replied as he sat down, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh, nothing." Katara answered, suppressing a giggle.

Zuko couldn't help smirking at the water tribe girl's answer, as he remembered how his, relative small ship, easily destroyed one of the watch towers, when he visited the south pole for the first time, in search for the Avatar.

"What are you smiling about?" Sokka asked angrily as he saw the smirk on Zuko's face.

"Oh, nothing." Zuko said in the same way Katara had.

Sokka jumped up and opened his mouth to yell at Zuko but was stopped by Suki, who pulled him back down. The warrior began to mumble something about, stupid sisters and fire benders.

"Look there is Gran Gran." Katara yelled happily as she pointed down. "Hay Gran!!" The girl shouted down to her grandmother, as Appa made his moves to land down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beginning to get dark when two young girls entered the palace of Ba Sing Se with the Dai Lee agents following them.

"Mission completed." Mai said as she moved away from her friend to sit on the steps that lead up the throne were Azula was sitting in.

"How did things go?" Azula said, not really caring, but to be a "good friend" she had to ask.

"It went great. But the Avatar kicks really hard." Ty Lee said as she rubbed the blue spot, where Aang's foot hade made contact with her rear.

"It was boring." Mai said with her monotone voice as she placed a hand under her chin and let her elbow rest on her knee.

"What do you not find boring." Azula said.

"Stabbing water tribe girls." Ty Lee said happily.

"Did you stabbed the water girl?" Azula asked to the teen on the steps.

"True." Mai said.

"Good." Azula said with a smirk on her face. The water bender was strong but she wasn't a real threat to the princess, but she had to pay for being, well… a water bender. And she had to pay for what she did in the crystal catacombs. She had Azula by surprise when she had bended her arm and leg in water. If Zuko hadn't stopped Katara with one of his fire blasts, Azula had seriously had gotten hurt that day. Azula couldn't believe herself, how could she made such a mistake. But now the water tribe girl was injured, the princess was feeling a little better. 'Serves her right.'

"Tell me Mai, was she bleeding a lot?" Azula asked as she pictured a half dead water peasant bleeding heavily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining the villagers and master Pakku why there were two fire benders traveling with them, and telling them about how Katara had gotten wounded, everybody went into the rebuild Igloo of Gran Gran to have some dinner. Everybody, except for Zuko that is. He had separated himself from the rest the moment he found the opportunity to sneak off unnoticed. Or so he thought.

Zuko had built an igloo for himself, far away from all the other igloos. When he had finished after the third try, the roof collapsed every time Zuko thought he was done with it, he had gotten inside and started to meditate. And this time he found peace at last.

After a few hours, Zuko opened his eyes as he heard someone walking outside his igloo. He looked at the hole in the wall and saw something blue moving around. It had gotten dark outside, but he still could tell that the figure was blue. That was not hard, since the snow was white and almost every body in this Agni forsaken place wore blue. Even Toph, Suki and his uncle had put on the warmer, blue clothes when they had gotten inside the old woman's igloo.

Even though Zuko was cold, he refused to wear water tribe clothing. Earth kingdom clothes he could stand but not the water tribe ones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, master Pakku. Would you assist us in the battle against Azula?" Aang asked the older man.

"Yes I will. Once Katara is back on strength we'll start training and when we are ready we'll go to Ba Sing Se to defeat Azula." Master Pakku said as he put down his bowl of roasted penguin meat.

"But what about fire Lord Ozai?" Sokka asked. "If we want to have a chance against him we must defeat him before the comet arrives."

"You're the idea guy." Toph said. "Figure something out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuko?" a girl voice was heard.

'Great, she has found me.' Zuko thought as he tried to ignore Katara.

Peaking her head trough the hole in the wall, Katara smiled as she saw the fire nation prince sit on the cold ground.

"I've brought you some warm clothes and some food." She said.

"I don't need warmer clothing. I am doing just fine. Go away." Zuko mumbled as he closed his eyes. He tried to suppress a shiver of cold that went up his spine for the millionth time this day. To bad for him Katara has saw him shake. Not caring for the words, the fire bender just spoke, she crawled inside the igloo and sat down in front of Zuko.

Zuko opened up one eye and saw the girl sit in front of him.

"Are you deaf? I said, go away." He said angrily.

Ignoring his words, Katara took her time too look around the igloo, Zuko had made. It was small, you couldn't even stand up fully or else your head would meet with the ceiling.

"Nice igloo." She said with a grin on her face, sarcasm in every word.

Zuko said nothing he just shut his eye and tried to ignore her. 'Maybe she will leave if I just keep ignoring her.'

"Even Sokka makes stronger ones." Katara said hoping for a reply from the prince.

At this Zuko's eyes shot open.

"Did you just compared me with that good for nothing warrior?" He hissed, his eyes almost shot flames towards the girl in front of him.

"Maybe. Here let me help you." Katara said as she moved her good arm away from her lap and placed on the ceiling.

Zuko followed her hand, but as soon as he figured out Katara was trying to help him, by bending his, self made igloo, into a stronger one, he grabbed her wrist. He didn't need help from a water wench, even if it meant that he would live in an igloo that would collapse on him any minute now. Zuko had grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled it away from the ceiling roughly. Katara was taken off guard by Zuko's sudden react and lost her balance to fall down on her injured arm. She let out a scream of pain as she felt the wound make contact with the cold floor of hardened snow. Zuko quickly let go of her wrist and Katara grabbed her upper arm with her, now free hand. She stroke the wound as she looked into the eyes of the fire bender. Why did he do that? She just wanted to help. Right, he was Zuko, prince of the fire nation. He wanted to do everything on his own. She kept starring in his eyes until he focused his gaze on the floor. Did she just saw guilt in them?

"Sorry." Zuko whispered almost too soft to be heard, but the walls made his words echo trough the small igloo and Katara heard his word loud enough. Why did he felt guilty once Katara had scream in pain? He shouldn't care less if the water peasant cried, screamed, yelled or even breath, but he did. Zuko tried to find a explanation for the guilt he felt, only he couldn't.

'I am going weak.'

"Why did you do that? I just wanted to help. I could have died yesterday, but you had saved my life." Katara said, her eyes still on Zuko.

"I saved your life because you had healed my wound. I've told you that already. We're even now." Zuko mumbled. He turned his head to face Katara, his face was hard. "And I don't need your help."

After a moment Katara got up, as much as the small igloo would let her, and went outside. She turned around to look at the prince inside.

"Everybody needs help sometimes, even a fire nation prince." With that she moved her good arm in the sky and with some quick moves, she bended the igloo into a larger and stronger one. Katara turned around and walked away, she giggled as she heard a growl from Zuko and laughed as she heard Zuko's angry words.

"I don't need a water peasants help!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't know if Katara can bend snow, she can bend water into ice and back though, so I'm guessing she can bend snow as well. Please review…_


	13. Chapter 13 Leaving

_Thank you all, my loyal reviewers!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. This story is just a part of my fantasy._

_Chapter 13: Leaving._

Katara had woken up early this day. Her arm still hurt, if it wasn't for Zuko she could be free from the intense pain she felt for the past two day's now. Actually it was her own fault. Katara should have known that Zuko would have reacted the way he did.

She walked out of her room and started to make some breakfast for herself and the group. She even made some for Zuko.

"You're up early." The voices of her grandmother was heard behind the water bender. Katara turned around to face the older woman and smiled to her.

"Good morning Gran Gran." She said. "The sun had woken me up. I've got used to getting up once the sun starts to rise." Her grand mother looked over Katara's shoulder.

"Your cooking for seven people while there are just six of us here. Are you expecting the fire nation prince to join us?" Gran Gran said turning her gaze back to her grand daughters face and lifted one eyebrow. Katara looked back at the breakfast she was preparing.

"No I don't." Katara took some plates and sat the on the table. Her grandmother watched her and couldn't help starring at her wound.

"You should let that wound get healed." She said as she took the last plate from Katara's hand and put it on the table. "The sooner it is healed, the sooner you can train you water bending skills."

Katara looked at the old woman and nodded. "I will go after breakfast."

"Mmm is smells delicious in here." A man said as he entered the room Katara and her grand mother stood in. "You know what will go good with this breakfast?"

"Tea?" Katara smiled at Iroh who had sat him down at the table.

Smiling broadly Iroh nodded his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka don't eat all the food." Katara said as she slapped her brothers hand away from the last pieces of meat. "This is for Zuko."

"What, why? He isn't even here. If he doesn't want to share an igloo with us he should make his own food." Sokka said as he leaned over the table to grab the bowl with meat only to grab air as Katara had yanked it away from the table.

"Why do you care so much?" Sokka said crossing his arms and legs and sat back on the ground.

"Because," Katara began as she started to move to the exit of the igloo. "He has saved my life and, like it or not, he is still a part of our group and we should look after the one and other."

With that Katara walked out of her grand mothers igloo not hearing Sokka's moans. She had walked to the walls of snow that should protect her tribe from invaders. On the far away, disserted end of the tribe stood a lonely igloo. Build against the wall, the same way, she had left it yesterday. Katara stopped at the entry of the igloo, not sure if she should get in or stay outside. For her safety, she chose the latter.

"Zuko, are you awake." She asked.

"What do you care?" Katara heard Zuko's irritated voice coming from inside the igloo.

"I've brought you some food." She replied. After a moment of silence she opened her mouth. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"For helping you even though I knew you did not wanted my help." It was true, she felt kind of sorry. At first she didn't, but when she had talked to Iroh, last night, he had said some things that made Katara think about her action.

"_What is troubling you, young Katara." Iroh said as he made his final move on the Pai Sho board, defeating Katara. The girl blinked her eyes as she came back to reality._

"_Nothing." She said as she stroke her aching wound._

"_Has my nephew given you a hard time when you brought him the food and warm clothing?" The elder man said._

"_I don't get him. I just wanted to help." Katara sighed moving her hand away from the wound and placed it under her chin, her elbow resting on the table._

"_Zuko doesn't want help from others. Sometimes he needs it, and he knows it, but he will never accept it." Iroh spoke as he took his cup of tea to his lips. After he swallowed some of the hot liquid, he continued. "It had taken me months to let Zuko help me with his mission of searching and capturing the Avatar. And when he had, he still wanted to do most things on his own."_

"_But every body needs help some times. Even him." Katara said as she moved her hand away from underneath her chin and took her cup of tea._

"_He knows that. But think about how you would feel, if you had to help someone who has been your enemy for years. You would have to put all your pride aside and Zuko has a lot of it." Iroh laughed softly at his last sentence._

Zuko opened his eyes as he heard Katara's words. She was sorry for helping him? She must have spoken with his uncle. Actually that was quite good for him, his uncle helped him earn the group's trust.

"What ever." Zuko grunted under his breath.

"I'm leaving the food out in front of your igloo. You have to be quick if you don't want to have frozen breakfast or Sokka to eat it." The water bender said as she put the bowl down and started to walk to wards the igloo of the healers. She turned around the corner, but not before she looked back to Zuko's snow hut. Much to her likening, she saw that Zuko had took the bowl of food inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula had gotten up early, she was up even before the sun was. It was time to send her brother a note with the third stage of her plan. The princess walked to the cage of her raven and stroke the bird's black feathers. One Dai Lee agent had offered a messenger hawk to send the note, but Azula didn't want a hawk, no she wanted Kiru to do the job. After all a messenger hawk would draw too much attention.

"You are going to the south pole, my beloved bird. I know it is cold but if you can't stand the temperature, you're weak and not worthy to be my pet." Azula whispered.

Even though the bird couldn't understand a single word his owner just had spoken, he could sense her treatment. He shook his feathers and spread his wings as Azula let him out of the cage. An other task for the bird and he knew he had to be quick and precise about it, or else Azula would burn him, and most likely have him for dinner. Feeling the heavy weight of the metal cylinder tied to his paw, Kiru was off to the south pole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday and everybody was training for the up coming battle with Azula. They didn't know when or where, all they knew that they must give it all to defeat that crazy teen. Katara had let the healers heal her wound and was now with master Pakku and the other water benders training. She had to began slowly for her arm still was weak, but as she proceed, her arm got stronger and stronger.

Sokka and Suki were sparring with each other, Toph was inside the igloo helping Gran Gran. For she couldn't see on snow she was doomed helping the older woman. If you weren't a healer or bender, as a woman or girl, you had to do chores.

Aang and Iroh were outside the walls, training in bending fire. Only it didn't go so well. It was cold and try as he might, Aang couldn't concentrate on his bending.

"Can we please stop?" Aang asked Iroh. "I've tried to concentrate for hours now, but I can't."

"Your heart isn't in it." Iroh said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What is it, that is troubling you?"

Aang looked at Iroh and then to the snow. "The last time we trained, we got attacked by Azula's men. Katara had gotten hurt. I can't get the images of her, bleeding on the sand, out of my mind. They just keep coming to me every time I close my eyes." Letting out a sigh, Aang let him fall down in the snow. "It is my fault she got hurt. I am the avatar, they are after me, not her. I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be. You are a good friend to her." Iroh said as he sat himself next to Aang. "Young Katara is doing fine now. Her wound has healed, and thanks to my nephew she hasn't bled to death." At this comment Aang's face turned pale. Knowing his mistake Iroh got up and held out a hand to Aang.

"Let's go back to the village. Dinner should be up soon." Iroh said as Aang placed his hand in Iroh's and let Iroh help him back to his feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had spent all of the day inside his igloo. He loved to be all alone after spending six days with those peasants. In those six day's he only had one time where he could train his mind without being disturbed by an arguing Sokka and Katara, a overly happy Aang or his uncle telling the little rock thrower tales he heard million of times before. That one time had been a few hours before his little battle with the water bender.

Zuko stretched his limbs and looked outside. It had gotten dark and the, now full, moon hung in the sky. He got up and walked outside. It was cold but he refused to wear the water tribe clothing, left by the water bender. He'd rather freeze to death than excepting help from the water tribe.

Zuko walked next to the walls of the village. It had gotten bigger and stronger than the last time he had been here, a half year ago, maybe even longer. His thought wandered off and he didn't even noticed her had put his hand against the wall, leaving behind a trail of molted ice in the wall, as he continued his walk. After several minutes he felt something wet on his hand. He stopped and looked at the wall, letting his gaze follow the trail of melted ice. Zuko shook his head as he watched the drops of water fall on the ground and continued his walk only to stop when he heard a soft noise. The fire bender looked around and spotted some one bending snow. He walked up to the figure but hide himself as he saw who it was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had gone outside after dinner to practice her water bending some more. She was joined by a boy from the north pole, who had come with master Pakku to the south pole. The had sparred for some hours but the boy had given up. He was one of master Pakku's best students but even he was no match for Katara. After he had left Katara had trained on her own. She was so caught up in her training that she didn't noticed the figure watching her from behind an igloo a few feet away. She never saw the pair of amber eyes looking at her, studying every move she made. She never saw him coming from behind the igloo.

"You shouldn't be out so late." She heard a voice behind.

Katara almost jumped in the air and spun around throwing her water towards the voice.

"Why did you that for?" Zuko hissed as he looked down at his soaked clothing.

Katara said nothing, trying to hide her laughter, she bended the water out of Zuko's clothing.

"That was a reflex, you startled me." She continued her training. "You shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that." She said.

"And you shouldn't help people if they don't want help." Zuko grinned at her.

At this Katara lowered her arm and let the water be free from her manipulating moves. She turned around too face the prince.

"I said I was sorry." She said as she looked Zuko in the eyes. "Besides for some one who doesn't want help, you still accept it."

"What do you mean?" Zuko wanted too know. He looked down at the water bender and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"For starters, you didn't break down the igloo I bended. You kept it the way I made it. That is accepting help." Katara said poking a finger in Zuko's chest.

"And you ate the food I've brought you." She now moved her finger away and crossed her arms, mimicking Zuko's pose and grinned at him.

"I was hungry and if I want to rule the fire nation one day, I must stay alive. Even if that means eating that disgusting thing you call food. Did you let your brother prepare it or aren't you woman enough too cook properly?" Zuko replied. He smirked as he saw Katara's eyes fill with anger.

"Watch out on what your saying, Zuko." Katara hissed. 'The nerve of that guy. Well from now on he can make his own food.'

"Or else?" Zuko almost laughed. "Are you going to poison my food?"

"No way am I going too make food for you, ever!" Katara yelled.

"What a lost." Zuko sighed sarcastically. This only made Katara even more angrier.

"You still want a rematch? We'll do it right here, right now!" Katara shouted as she pointed with her finger to the snow below them.

Zuko just looked at her angry face. He didn't know why, but he liked it when the water bender got angry. She showed a side of her that he loved. She was a brave one, never afraid to defend her honor, even if that honor meant her cooking abilities.

"Well?" Katara said when she didn't got an answer from the prince.

"No thank you." Zuko said as he turned around and started to walk back to his igloo.

"What?!" Katara yelled after him. Zuko didn't reply to her yell and continued his walk. He heard the water bender let out a yell in frustration and then heard her footsteps walking away from him. Zuko couldn't help too smile at her frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight and Azula still sat on the throne, deeply sunken in her daydream. One filled with the images of her as the first female ruler of the fire nation. Only she had to wait until her father would pass away. If he still was around in a few years, she would kill him herself. Azula loved her father, but her love for power was stronger. In a few years from now her dream would come true. Her father would be death and so would her brother, her annoying uncle and the Avatar. Yes, she had learned a way to kill the avatar, without him being born in an other nation. She must murder him in the Avatar State for that to happen. Azula could also kill every water peasant and earth kingdom peasant and let the avatar been born in the fire nation, but killing the young boy knowing the circle would end with his death was the most alluring to her.

"Princess Azula." Azula was disturbed from her daydream by one of the Dai Lee agents.

"What?" She spoke with much irritation in her voice.

The Dai Lee agent kneeled down in front of Azula and hung his head.

"We have spotted some men outside the wall of Ba Sing Se. They are at Chameleon Bay, they are water tribe men and are attacking every fire nation ship that wants to pass." The Dai Lee spoke, still kneeling down on one knee. "They are from the south pole. And one of them seems to be the father of the boy and girl who are traveling with the Avatar, miss."

"Interesting." Azula said. She rose from her throne and a plan came to her mind. "Capture them, do not hesitate too kill them if they give you too much trouble, only let the father of the boy and girl alive." Azula made a waving sing with her hand and the Dai Lee agent nodded before giving the other agents the order to attack the water tribe warriors.

'There has been a slight change of plans.' Azula thought as she grinned wickedly at the thoughts of her new formed plan. 'This is going to be fun.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another morning has come, another day to train and practice. And so, everybody did, except for poor Toph, she still had to do chores, if they didn't leave this cold hell soon, she would scream! She would go crazy and walk back to the solid ground by her self. Toph hated the south pole. She couldn't see, she couldn't train for there were no rocks, she had to do chores and it was freaking cold!

They trained hard and long. Katara with master Pakku and his pupils, Zuko alone, Sokka with Suki and Aang with Iroh. As they had done yesterday, they had left the village to train in peace. And like yesterday, Aang had trouble concentrating. At this rate he would never be ready by the time Sozen's comet arrives.

"Let's call it a day." Iroh said as he looked at Aang.

"No, I'll try and do better." Aang answered back, almost like a child.

"It is no use. You can't seem to stick your mind to your training." Iroh said.

"I know. But I feel so guilty. I can't rest until I know that Katara and the others are safe. If they stick with me, sooner or later, they will get hurt, ore worse." Aang shivered from the cold. "Plus the temperature isn't helping me either."

"You don't have to feel guilty, your friend are with you because they want to. They want to help you stop the war. But you are right about the cold. This is not the best place to learn fire bending." Iroh replied.

"That is exactly why I am going to Omashu." Aang said as he started to walk back to the village.

"And do what?" Iroh questioned.

"I am going to free Bumi." Aang continued his walk and was soon joined by Iroh. "You can come with me too teach me fire bending. If I am away from the rest, I know they would be safe. Then I can fully concentrate on my training and I won't freeze to death."

A smile appeared on Iroh's face. "You have much wisdom in you, young Avatar. I am positive that you can stop this war, that is upon this world for hundred years."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry that it took so long to update. I had a writers block and my brother, sister and me had to take pictures for mothers day. Please review, it would make me happy. Plus the more reviews, the sooner I will update._


	14. Chapter 14 His cup of tea

_Wow chapter 14 already. I never thought my story would last this long. I usually never ever go on with my stories. I mean I have about five other one's, that are not finished. Some are song fics and I only have the lyrics for them, the idea's still in my head._

_When I started to write this story I never thought of sending Aang and Iroh to Omashu and I had completely forgot about Hakoda. The idea started to form two chapters ago, originally this chapter was one of the last ones. But as you can see, this story is far from over. ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: Bla die ya die ya. Do not own Avatar._

_Chapter 14: I'll make you drink your own tea.  
_

It had gotten dark. This was the seventh day he had been traveling with them. One whole week without going mad, crazy and feeling the urge to make an end to his life. Zuko had thought he would have, once he heard Azula's plan. But he didn't. Something about the group was rather, fun? No, that wasn't the right word for it, but it was close to. There were a mayor things he disliked about traveling around with the Avatar. Zuko hated Sokka and Suki when they started to make out. He hated Sokka no matter what he did. He hated it when Toph began to complain, when his uncle had to be all wise and al. He hated the cheerful Aang, man he never seemed to be depressed. He hated when Katara and Sokka started to argue. Well, he hated the loud yelling and shouting, but what he did like was to see the warriors face turn red when Katara had won their verbal matches.

And how much Zuko didn't want to think about it, he liked it when he and Katara were alone. She was the only one he could stand being around with. It was like he got to know her a little. He needed to know her if he wanted her trust, and he wanted it desperately. That part was freaking him out. The first days he wanted Katara to trust him, because of Azula's plan. Only when he had seen the water bender bleeding on the sand, something had changed. He wanted her to trust him because _he_ wanted to, not because Azula wanted to.

Why? That was beyond him. Maybe he had spent too much time with her alone. Yes that was it. He had spent way too much time with the water bender. Her kindness was effecting him.

Zuko jerked his head to the black sky as he heard a bird's shriek. He blinked his eyes for a moment, not knowing how much time he had spent, drowned in his thoughts. He had gone outside of the village walls to practice his fire bending. Zuko even had put on the clothing Katara had brought him. He hated them, but he hated freezing to death even more. The cold temperature had effected his training a bit. As a fire bender he could warm his body with the heat of his element, only not for long. After two hours or so, Zuko had taken a break. It was then when he had sunk into his thoughts, only to stop them as they heard a bird flying over to him.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he tried to catch a glimpse of the bird. That was a hard task, the sky was black and so was the bird. The moon hung in the sky but didn't reflect his light on the bird. Hearing an other shriek, Zuko turned around and this time he could see him, Kiru, Azula's pet bird.

The bird circled down and landed on the cold snow. He couldn't care less for the cold. At least he could have some rest. He had been sent yesterday, by Azula, early in the morning, even before the sun had rose. Kiru had flown all day and when the sun began to set he still didn't land down for rest. He flew the whole night, seeing the moon and the stars rise and set once night was over. He had seen the sun rise and fall when the day had been over. He had flown for two days now and he was tiered.

Zuko walked over to were the bird had landed and stroke his feathers. Kiru didn't respond, he was too exhausted. He only tilled his head up as he felt the metal cylinder removed from his paw and then lay it back down in the snow.

Zuko rolled open the small note send by his sister and began to read.

_Beloved brother,_

_I have been informed that the water bender has been stabbed by Mai .I am sorry. How is she doing? I hope she is fine._

'Liar, you're sorry because you couldn't be there too watch it happen, you love it when people suffer.' Zuko thought as he read the first few sentences.

_I hope that this little accident has helped you by earning some trust from those pathetic fools._

_Any way, back to the point._

_I am going to attack you on the south pole. And yet again, we will lose._

_This because, when the avatar thinks he can beat me in one battle, he would go easy on his trainings. Not that I can't beat him when he is at full power. No, I like to toy with him before I capture him. Let him think he is strong enough to defeat me._

_Love Azula._

_P.S. Do not write back. Further details of the plan will be told to you once we attack._

_Oh, and father says 'Hi.'_

Zuko's grip tightened around the small paper as he read the last sentence. His blood began to boil. Why did she had to write that. Zuko knew his father would never say hi to him. Ozai had never said something like that to his son. He only spoke and looked at him in disgust.

As a young boy, Zuko had thought that his father was irritated about how the war was going and that Zuko always spoke to him at the wrong times. But know he knew better. The tone in his fathers voice, Zuko mistook for irritation, was the tone of disgust.

Azula was lying, like she always did.

As the smell of burned paper filled his nose, Zuko came back to reality. He looked down at his hands and saw the note had been burned to ashes. There was nothing left of Azula's words, at least not on paper, but in his mind her words kept haunting him. _Father says hi._

"Just wait Azula!! Once we get back home father will restore my honor. He will love me!" Zuko shouted at the sky. Lucky for him, Zuko was too far away from the villagers to hear him shout. When Zuko let out a yell of frustration, Kiru had jumped back to his paws, and flew away. Back on his journey, towards Azula, back to Ba Sing Se.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh sat at the table in the old woman's igloo, enjoying his cup of tea. Aang had not yet told the group of his journey to Omashu, to free king Bumi and the city. Aang wanted to tell, but he couldn't. He was walking back and forth in the small room.

"Could you please sit down? You are disturbing my concentration." Sokka said as he looked up from the Pai Sho game.

"As if you need it any way." Suki said as she made her move on the board. "You are on the losing side of the table, again."

"He, that is not fair. I wasn't looking." Sokka whined.

"That wouldn't have made a difference." Toph said boringly. "Twinkle toes, I am going mad in this ice cave. I wanna feel land under my feet again. When do we leave?"

"What?" Aang stopped and turned to face Toph. "Ehh, soon I promise."

"Uncle, can I have some tea?"

All eyes were upon the door opening as Zuko walked in. He sat himself across from his uncle and saw everybody stare at him

"What? As if you've never seen someone drink tea before." Zuko said as he took the cup of tea from his uncle's hands.

"We have seen men drink tea. Only we have never seen you do it." Katara giggled.

"O, I wanna see this." Toph said joyfully.

"Yes Toph, you… O hà hà Toph, very funny." Sokka said, crossing his arms in front of him, as he realized that Toph was blind.

"Guys I have to tell you something." Aang said as he sad down next to Iroh. "As you know we have came to the south pole to ask master Pakku's assistance in the war and to train. As far as I know you are all doing a great job, but I…" Aang looked down at his lap and sighed.

"The young avatar has problems with concentrating." Iroh took over from Aang. Aang looked at Iroh and nodded his head.

"Yes, I have a bit of a problem. It seems that every time I try to concentrate on my breathing something is disturbing me." Aang continued.

"Like what?" Katara wanted to know.

"Every time we are attacked it is because of me. They want to capture me because I am the avatar. I can't seem to find peace until I know you guys are safe." Aang said as he looked at Katara. "That is why I've decide to go and free Bumi. I will take Iroh with me to train me in fire bending while we travel to Omashu."

"Aang you can't leave us!" Sokka said. "I'll be stuck here with three girls and an angry jerk." He whispered at Aang, only to get smacked at the back of his head by Suki and got an angry look from Zuko.

"Make that two girls and one angry jerk." Toph said. "I am going with you Aang. I am sick of this place. It's cold, I can't see, I can't bend and I have to do chores all day long. And did I mentioned that it is cold here?"

"Have you not been listening? The whole reason I am going is because I don't want to endanger your lives." Aang replied.

"To bad for you, but I'm still going with you. If I don't get solid ground under my feet soon, I'll go crazy." Toph said as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'm coming and that's final."

"But…" Aang was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her come with us. I can imagine how hard it is not to see or to bend. You don't want to do that to her, now do you? Plus she can still teach you some earth bending moves." Iroh said.

"I guess you're right. Toph you can come with us, we'll leave tomorrow." Aang said.

"So soon already?" Katara asked.

"I have to master all four elements before summers end. So the sooner we'll leave the better it'll be." Aang replied to Katara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So the Avatar is leaving.' Zuko thought as he watched Aang explain why he had to leave. Azula is not going to like this, Zuko had to try and convince the Avatar to stay here. Or, he let the boy leave. Yes, he would do nothing about this situation. Then Azula would come all the way to the south pole, expecting to 'toy' with the avatar only to see he's not there.

Zuko really wanted to hurt Azula for the last sentence on her note, but the sight of her face once she would find out that the airbender is not with them, should be as much pleasing as burning her ass.

"So, why don't you take Zuko with you? That way I can have some peace and quiet around me." Katara said as she shot a glare at Zuko. She was still mad at him about yesterday. She wanted a rematch and he had just simply said no. If she had to spend one more day with that fire nation scum, she would go crazy and maybe kill him for being so aggravating.

"If you want peace and quiet, I suggest you shut your mouth." Zuko hissed at Katara as he placed his cup of tea down. "Because for the comment you just made, I will not go anywhere. I'll just keep annoying you until you beg me to stop."

Katara folded her hands into fists and her head turned red from anger. "I will never beg you for anything!" She yelled.

Iroh stood up and tried to calm Katara as the others backed up. They had seen Katara and Zuko fight before and they didn't want to be in the middle of it.

"I am sure my nephew didn't mean what he just said." Iroh said placing his hands on Katara's shoulders and shot a glare towards Zuko.

"No uncle. I did mean what I just said." Zuko said as he stood up and folded his hands into fists.

"I wasn't expecting anything other from the son of the fire lord, the son of a sadist." Katara hissed at Zuko. "You're just like him."

Zuko's eyes widen for a moment only to narrow them as he leaned over to Katara. "I am nothing like my father." He whispered angrily. Zuko spoke those words as if it were poisoned words. He then turned around and walked out of the igloo. By his walk, men could tell he was, at least, very pissed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp pain went through his body as he was thrown into a cell and landed on his shoulder. He heard the door of his cell slammed shut and darkness filled the room. He sat up and leaned against the wall of his prison cell. Trying to figure out what just happened he let the fight play over and over in his mind. Only to be stopped as he heard some one open up the door to his cell.

"Good evening sir. I hope my agents haven't hurt you to bad." A girl's voice spoke.

The imprisoned man looked up to were the voice came from, only to see a young girl in a fire nation armor. He was shocked to see that this girl was about his daughters age. About fourteen or fifteen years old. This girl should be way to young for having complete control over the Dai Li agents.

"You seemed shocked, Hakoda." The young girl said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" The man said.

"I know a lot about you and your children, Sokka and Katara, isn't it?" She replied. "You see, as the future ruler of the fire nation and, after the war, the whole world, I should know everything about everyone."

"Where are my men?" Hakoda asked as he remembered how he had ended up here.

"Some are in prison cells just like you." Azula said as she inspected her finger nails for any dirt. She then shot a glare to wards the warrior. "And some are dead. And if you do not cooperate with me, your children will face the same fate your best friend had. What was his name again? Bato?"

Hakoda's eyes widen as he heard how Azula spoke of Bato. What WAS his name? Bato was dead? He narrowed his eyes as he was threaten by a girl the same age as his daughter. If Katara had said some thing like this, she would be in for a real punishment. Were was this child's mother? How in the world could a kid from the age of fourteen be such a, such a…

"Murderer." Hakoda hissed towards Azula.

"Now, mister Hakoda. I am no murderer. Do you see blood on my hands?" Azula said as she showed Hakoda her hands. "They will be drenched in blood if you speak to me in that way again. The blood of your first born." Then Azula laughed and walked out of the cell, letting the Dai Li agents shut it after her.

Her laughs were still heard even though Azula was long gone. Her evil laughter haunted Hakoda's thoughts for hours and hours to come. He now had to listen to a girl the same age as his daughter if he wanted for his children to be safe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have every thing?" Katara asked as she handed Aang his sleeping bag.

"Yeah I think we do." Aang said as he put Iroh's, Toph's and his stuff on Appa. Momo circled around Aang and landed on his shoulder.

"No Momo, you stay with them." He said as he put Momo down. "Watch Zuko for me will you?" Aang whispered at the lemur.

Momo looked back at him with his big green eyes and then made a noise of understanding. He flew of off Appa and landed on Katara's shoulder.

"Were is Iroh?" Katara asked.

"I think he is with Princy." Toph said as she climbed up Appa's back with a little help from Aang. "He should hurry. I want to go as soon as possible." She said as she sat down on Appa's back.

"There he comes." Aang said as he saw Iroh walk over towards them.

"I am sorry it took so long. I had to make sure that my nephew would be fine without me." Iroh said as he walked up to the group. "I've made sure that he will not bother you once we will leave." He whispered to Katara.

"How?" She whispered back.

"Well I told him that if he bothers you just one more time I'll force him in drinking his own made tea." Iroh laughed as he climbed up on Appa's back.

Katara gave him a puzzled look.

"You'll see what I mean when he drinks it." Iroh said as he saw Katara's face.

"Okay?" Katara said still puzzled.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Aang asked as he took the reins in his hands.

"Yes." Iroh said.

"More then I'll ever be." Toph said. "Now lets leave this freezing hell."

"Yip Yip." Aang said to Appa and the bison took of.

"Be careful Aang!!" Katara yelled after them.

"I will. You all be careful too." He shouted back as he waved down at his friends.

"We will." Sokka yelled.

"Katara, don't kill my nephew." Iroh managed to yell back before they were out of hearing reach.

"I'll try." Katara whispered. 'I will try my best not to kill him. But water whipping his ass… I might just do that.' She thought as they walked back in to the igloo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes another one finished. Muwha ha ha. So please review. I'd love to hear your opinions. And stay tuned for the next chapter of Trust. Dun dun dun…_


	15. Chapter 15 Attack, part I

_Thank you for your reviews. The beginning of this chapter sucks (writers block), but it will become better, I promise._

_Disclaimer: I can't think of an original way to say that I don't own Avatar. So I'll do it the old fashion way: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender._

_Chapter 15: Attack, part I_

A fire nation ship made his way trough the calm ocean. It and it's passengers were on their way to the south pole. On deck stood a figure of a teenager, hands behind her back and her face had an angry look upon it. She stood alone but was soon joined by one of her friends.

"Good morning Azula. Deed you sleep well? I had the weirdest dream, do you wanna hear about it?" Ty Lee said as she sat on the railing of the ship. She never waited for an answer and continued. "It was so strange. We got to the south pole, in search for the Avatar, but he had left. Only the water bender, Zuko and that cute guy were there. And I got kissed by that cute boy." Ty Lee's cheeks flushed red by the memory of her dream.

"We should arrive at the south pole tomorrow morning." Azula said ignoring her friend's annoying blabbering.

"Tomorrow morning?" Ty lee asked as she looked at her friend with a puzzled face. "Why? We should arrive by this evening if this ship is going on it's full speed. Why tomorrow morning?"

"Because I say so." Azula answered angrily. "Besides, we are fire nation going to the south pole. They are at their most powerful at night, fire benders are during the day. Now would you wake the cooks, Ty Lee. I think it is time for breakfast."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had spent all of the day inside the igloo of her grand mother. She didn't feel like training her water bending skill's. She was sad that Aang had left but she understood him and she respected his decision to help King Bumi. Katara had spent her day by helping her grand mother with preparing meals and healing Sokka's wounds every time Suki had, accidentally, injured him during training.

It was about dinner time and Katara wondered if Zuko was coming for dinner or not. 'Why should I care? He is nothing more than an arrogant, banished prince.'

"Eh Katara?" Sokka's voice was heard from behind. "Don't be mad but… I hurt my self in training, again."

"Sokka, that is the fifth time this day. What is it this time? You ran into Master Pakku's igloo while dodging Suki's attacks?" Katara said as she turned around to face her brother, then, when she saw him, Katara couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey, this is not funny." Sokka whined as he sat at the table.

"Sokka, how in the world did you get your club stuck in your nose?" Katara asked between her laughs.

"He dodged one of my fans and when he tried to hit me with the club, he tripped and fell down." Suki explained as she walked in to the igloo and sat down beside Sokka. She grabbed the club and pulled it out of his nose. "This got stuck in his nose while he tried to break his fall by leaning on his club."

Katara and Suki laughed as Sokka rubbed his nose and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I said, this isn't funny. How would you guys feel if you got a club stuck in your nose?" Sokka whined and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well I wouldn't know, would I. I don't have a club and I don't try to break my falls with it." Katara replied between her laughs.

"Enough laughing. It is time for dinner." Sokka said as he grabbed his stomach. As on cue, it made a nasty noise.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gran Gran?" Katara said. "She told me to wait with serving the food until she got back."

"Well, start serving it. Because there she is." Sokka said as he pointed out of the window.

"Fine." Katara grunted as she took four bowls of stewed sea prunes and put them on the table.

"Katara," the voice of her grand mother was heard behind her. " I think you should put an other bowl down. We have a guest." Katara's grandmother walked into the igloo and behind her stood a young man.

"Zuko!" Katara saw him come from behind her grand mothers back as she put down the fifth bowl of stewed sea prunes. "I thought you didn't need any help?"

Zuko didn't respond and just sat down at the table, as far as he could get from the others, which was not far.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long before we land?" Toph asked as she rested her arms on the rail of Appa's saddle.

"Not long. We'll land for the night on a island near Kyoshi." Aang said as he guided Appa trough the air.

"Tell Appa to hurry. I haven't felt land under my feet for three day's now." Toph sighed as she rolled on her back.

"Do you care for some tea?" Iroh asked the blind girl. "Time seems to fly by if you're having a good time. For me that is when I'm drinking tea."

"We know." Toph said as she spread all fours before sitting up. "It's worth a shot. Give me a cup of tea then."

Iroh walked back to the base of Appa's tale and went trough his stuff. Once he found his tea and tea cups he stood up. His eyes caught something in the distance.

'Is it?' Iroh narrowed his eye's, trying to get a better view of the disturbing sight. 'It is. That is Azula's ship. They are heading in the direction of the south pole.' He should warn Aang about it but Iroh decided not to tell Aang and Toph, for it could interfere with his training. Besides, Zuko could handle his sister on his own. If only Azula wouldn't try to talk Zuko into leaving the group and join her side. No, Zuko wouldn't fall for that one again, would he?

"What's taking you so long?" Toph wanted to know. "If you can't find it maybe I should look for your tea. I bet I can find it faster, and I am blind."

"I got it." Iroh said as Toph's words brought him back to reality. "I thought I lost my tea cups. It felt like the time I thought I lost my Lotus tile." Iroh stared to heat the water. "Did I told you that story?"

'Not again.' Toph sighed mentally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had gone very smooth. Zuko hadn't said any thing and Katara and Sokka hadn't made any remark at the prince. Suki didn't dare to speak for she was scared Zuko would burn down the igloo. After dinner Suki and Sokka had gone outside to train some more. It was getting darker but Suki insisted in training for they should be able to fight in the dark, if Azula would struck during the night.

Katara had helped her grandmother in the kitchen, leaving Zuko behind in the dining room, all alone.

"So why did you invite him here, Gran Gran?" Katara asked as she put away a bowl. "He had said he didn't want any help from 'water peasants'. You should have let him freeze in his igloo."

Her grandmother turned to face her grand child and smiled at her.

"The boy is on our side now, is he?" she replied.

"Well, yes. That's what he says." Katara said.

"Then we should help him. Even though he says he doesn't want help." Her grand mother looked into the dining room and then back to Katara. "I see good inside of him. Only the ones with enough life experience can see that. You, eventually, will too."

'I hope so.' Katara thought. "We'll see. But for now, I can only see an arrogant, banished prince." She said as she turned to see Zuko leave the igloo. It surprised her when she felt a little sad at the sight of seeing him leave.

"He is on the outside. But on the inside he is just like you." She placed a hand on her grand daughters shoulder. Katara looked at her grandmother shocked, then her checks flushed red from anger.

"No he is not." Katara took a step back. "Have you been talking to general Iroh?" She raised an eyebrow while saying that. She must have talked to the old man.

"Yes I have. You see, when you grow older you learn that you can't live your life hating." A tear rolled down the cheek of the old woman. She turned away from Katara so she wouldn't see her sorrow. "I still hate the fire nation for killing your mother and the murder of innocent people. But I also know that not all people of the fire nation support this war." She turned back to her grand daughter. "People like general Iroh and prince Zuko."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Land. Sweet, sweet land." Toph moaned as she hugged the earth underneath her.

"Does she do that every time?" Iroh whispered to Aang.

"Only when she hasn't felt land for a while." Aang said. "Come on Toph. You can continue to hug the ground as soon as we are done setting up the camp."

"Please give me a moment with my element, will ya?" Toph moaned, her face buried in the ground.

After setting up the camp they had dinner. Toph and Iroh talked to each other, but Aang was silent. He was drowned in his thoughts. He didn't even notice Toph's insults until a rock emerged underneath him, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Twinkletoes, did you hear me?" Toph said.

"Huh, what?" Aang replied.

"I said, I am going to sleep now." Toph answered.

"Oh." Aang sighed. He watched Toph leave and continued to think about what he was thinking before he was disturbed by Toph.

"You still seemed to be distracted by something." Iroh said to Aang.

"Yeah, I kind of am." Aang sighed.

"Would you care to tell me what is on your mind?" Iroh asked, putting his cup of tea down.

"Well, I know that leaving the others back on the south pole was a good decision. Only I am still worried about them." Aang looked at Iroh with a worried face. "I mean what if Azula finds them before she finds me?"

Iroh's face got serious. 'He hasn't seen the ship, has he?'

"Do not worry, young Avatar." Iroh tried to look neutral. "I am sure Azula would not find them. And if she does she will leave them alone once she finds out you are not with them."

"Maybe you're right. But what if Azula will harm them or kidnap one of them? If anything would happen to Katara or Sokka while I am gone, I couldn't live with myself." Aang fell on his back. He let out a soft groan. "I think we should head back. I have a bad feeling about this."

"No we mustn't go back." Iroh tried to calm Aang. "You must continue your fire bending training. Back on the south pole you couldn't concentrate for you were scared Azula would show up to capture you. That is why you left." Iroh sighed. "Believe when I say that Azula would not harm your friends. She is tracking you and not the others. There for she won't find them."

"Yeah, you are right. I shouldn't worry so much. I should be concentrating on my fire bending lessons and the task of freeing Bumi." Aang said looking over to his fire bending teacher.

"Tomorrow we will continue your training and after dinner we'll come up with some plans to free the King of Omashu." Iroh said. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms. "I think I'll go to sleep. You should rest too."

Aang nodded to Iroh and watched him walking to his sleeping bag. "Goodnight Iroh."

"Goodnight Aang."

Aang turned his gaze to the sky above him. It was a clear night and the stars shone bright. 'Iroh is right.' Aang thought as he saw a shooting star. 'They would be safe, Azula won't find them. If only Zuko won't harm Katara, or Sokka.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat outside Kana's igloo. In the first place he wanted to go back to his own igloo, only when he walked past the window of the kitchen he couldn't help but to hear the conversation between Katara and her grand mother.

"_Have you been talking to general Iroh?"_

Upon hearing the name of his uncle, Zuko had stopped walking and waited what the conversation was about

"_Yes I have. You see, when you grow older you learn that you can't live your life hating."_

_The old woman sounded just like his uncle._

"_I still hate the fire nation for killing your mother and the murder of innocent people. But I also know that not all people of the fire nation support this war. People like general Iroh and prince Zuko."_

Zuko sat down and started to think. Did he support the war? What was the war even about? Zuko had learned that the fire nation was the greatest nation on the world. It should rule over the whole world and every one should respect the people of the fire nation. Only the other nations would not show them the respect they deserved and there for they should be destroyed.

But didn't he learned from his uncle there should be balance in the world. If you take one element out of the balance, the whole world would collapse and total chaos would be upon the world.

'Do I support the war?' This question had haunted his thoughts for a long time. He should support it. He was the crown prince. He was the next in line for the throne of the fire nation.

Zuko hadn't find the answer for the question jet. He had traveled over the whole world to capture the Avatar to restore his honor. He had seen great water benders and powerful earth benders. It would be a shame if those nation would be extinct. People could learn so much by studying others.

'I'm sound just like uncle.' Zuko thought as he let out a sigh.

And then there was Katara. Zuko had studied her moves back on Kyoshi island when she trained for their duel. Yes he could learn much from the water benders. Even though he would never admit it Zuko had some respect for the water tribe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had gone outside after her conversation with her grandmother. As most of the time, her grandmothers words made her think. She knew Iroh didn't support the war. He had said it himself a couple of times, but she was not sure if Zuko did or not. He confused her. He acted rude in front of Sokka, Aang, Toph and her self. Only when she was alone with him, he sometimes behaved himself. Sure, most of the times he was his rude self, but now and then he'd open up to her.

Back in Ba Sing Se, he had opened up to her about his scar and even a bit about his mother. This confused her, why would he open up to her? A water peasant? Zuko had said that he was too good for them. Well, he didn't say it with those exact words.

This is why she questioned his support of the war. On one side he should because he was the fire lord's son. He acted and sounded like a real prince of the fire nation. But on the other side, he had joined them and agreed to help them in their task to put an end to this war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I wasn't expecting anything other from the son of the fire lord, the son of a sadist." Katara had hissed at him. "You're just like him."_

"_Just like him."_

"_Like him. Like him. Him."_

Zuko's blood boiled at the memory of what Katara has said to him. He didn't like it but she had hurt him in some way. He never wanted to be like his father.

'I am nothing like my father. I don't kill people. I do not torture them for fun. I don't su- … support the war.'

Zuko's eyes shot open once he knew what his opinion was about the war. He did not support the war. It was wrong. In fact, the only reason why he wanted to capture the Avatar was so he could return home and have the love of his father back. Even if his father was a murderer. He was still his father and it was only normal for a son to want his father to love him.

And now he had to choose. He had to choose between the ending of the war, or his fathers love and the right for the thrown. He couldn't have them both.

Zuko could fully join the Avatar's side and put a stop to the war, only to never have his father's love back. Or he could continue to follow Azula's plan and, once he had the trust of the Avatar, capture him and bring him to his father. But then the war would continue.

Zuko could also do the last thing, only, when it was his time to rule over the fire nation, Zuko could stop the war, for he would be the fire Lord.

'But what would she think of me, once I do that?' Zuko was shocked by his own thoughts. Why should he care what the water peasant would think of him. She was the Avatar's friend, but she had hurt him by telling him he was just like his father, a sadist.

Why did her words hurt so much? He didn't know. They shouldn't have. Many people had called him a sadist and their words never had hurt him.

Then Zuko though of something he'd never though of thinking it. He missed his uncle, Zuko wanted to speak with him.

"I_ am_ becoming like uncle." Zuko sighed to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had been outside for an hour or so and was now waling back to her igloo. When she turned around a corner, Katara saw Zuko sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the igloo. She stopped and hid behind the neighbors igloo. For some reason she did not want for him to see her. Maybe it was because of what she had said to him yesterday. Once those words had left her mouth, Katara had regretted them. She had seen the hurt in Zuko's eyes once she had called him a sadist.

'I shouldn't have said that.' She thought as she peeked around the corner. Katara looked at the fire bender. His eyes were closed and his head leaned against the igloo of her grand mother.

Katara's legs began to move towards the fire nation prince. She had to apologize for what she had said to him.

Zuko heard footsteps coming his way. He didn't have to open his eyes to see who it was.

"Go away, peasant." Zuko said, still not opening his eyes.

"Hey, you agreed in not calling me a peasant, remember." Katara said as she was now next to the fire bender.

Zuko didn't answer, he just stayed still.

Katara sighed. "I never should have said those things I said yesterday."

Again no answer. Katara sat herself down. She must have really hurt him, for he was ignoring her. Or he couldn't care less about her insult.

"Do you mind if I stay here next to you?" She asked him.

"Whatever." Zuko grunted. "You seem to do what ever you like, not caring about other people."

Katara didn't say anything. She deserved a comment like that. After few moment of silence Katara spoke again. "Do you support the war?"

It was silent again for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked at Katara from the corner of his eye.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't be here." Zuko said. A lie. Well, the last part was a lie. He was here for the Avatar. "But why do you care?"

Katara sighed. Why did she cared?

"Well," She was going to say it now, some one has to do it some day. "You are hard to trust. I want to trust you, and I do. But not fully." Katara said. "You are the son of the fire lord, so it is only normal that you support the war."

Zuko's hand moved from his lap towards his scar. He knew what Katara meant, he should support the war, but he didn't.

Katara watched him rubbing his left eye.

"It has something to do with your scar, hasn't it?" Katara asked him, almost whispering. Zuko just nodded and kept quiet.

"How did you get it?" Katara tried.

Zuko knew that she would ask him about the scar some day, only he never thought she would ask it so soon. He did not want to tell her about his father and the receiving of his scar, not yet. Zuko knew that, once he would tell Katara about it, she would trust him more and then he would be one step closer to the Avatar.

He opened his eyes and looked at the sky above him. "I can't tell."

"Oh." Katara sighed. "Will you tell me once you can?"

"Maybe." Zuko answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twinkletoes! GET UP!" Toph yelled. "You need to practice your bending."

"I'm up, I'm up." Aang mumbled as he crawled out of his sleeping bag. Aang stretched out his arms and legs and looked around him.

"The sun isn't even up yet." Aang moaned.

"You sound just like snoozles." Toph said. "Now get up. We are going to practice earth bending. Once the sun rises you can practice fire bending." Aang had no time to react because he was send in the air by Toph who bended a large rock underneath Aang.

"Pay attention, Twinkletoes!" Toph said while she took her fighting stance. "I doubt Azula will wait for you until you're ready to fight."

'Yup, she is right.' Aang thought while he rubbed his but and walked over to Toph. Aang took his fighting stance and earth bending practice begun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko woke up whit a pain in his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at the surrounding.

"Great. I feel asleep outside." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the spot Katara had sat, last night. She had gone inside, probably when he had fallen asleep. Zuko got up and a blanket fell of his lap. He hadn't even noticed it jet. He tried to think about last night. Katara had asked him about his scar. She had tried to let him open up to her.

After their conversation, Zuko had closed his eyes jet again and shortly after that he must have fallen asleep.

'Why does she care for me?' Zuko thought as he picked up the blanket and starred at it for a moment. 'She even said she trusted me. Not completely, but still.' This was confusing for Zuko. His goal was too have the groups trust and hand over the avatar to Azula, only when he stared to think about what would happen in about three weeks, his stomach began to twist.

-Without him knowing the blanket started to heat up under his hands as his grip tightened.-

He was kind of used too the feeling of his stomach twisting by now, only that was when he thought he only would betray his uncle. But he wouldn't only betray Iroh, no he would betray the one person that would talk too him without any prejudgments, he would betray Katara as well.

Once Zuko got back to reality he saw the blanket had been burned under his grip. 'I've got too learn to control myself.' Zuko thought and he walked inside the igloo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning and Katara was up already, she was sitting at the table in the dinning room, thinking about last night. She hadn't slept very well, thanks to the conversation with Zuko last night. She had apologized for her words the other day but he hadn't said he forgave her or not. She wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave her for that.

And was she thinking, asking Zuko about his scar? Did she really thought he would tell her? It was Zuko for spirits sake. But he had said that maybe he would tell her someday. After that, things had become quiet and soon Katara saw Zuko had fallen asleep.

Katara couldn't help but giggle a bit at the memory of Zuko sleeping. His face seemed so peaceful, so innocent. It was kind of hard to believe that he was once the enemy when you saw him sleep. Katara had stayed with Zuko for a few minutes only when Zuko began to shiver she had gone inside and got a blanket for him. She didn't want to wake the teenager from his peaceful slumber. After that she had gone to bed for she was tiered herself. Only sleep had not come to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man it is cold here." Ty Lee said as she hugged herself.

"What else did you expect from the south pole?" Mai sighed.

"Ladies, let's not get in an argument about the weather of this place." Azula said walking towards the railing of her ship. "Lets find the good for nothing village and get this over with."

Azula let her eyes slide over the white mountains of the south pole in search for the village. It was early in the morning and the sun had just began to rise.

"There is a good chance we passed it already, Azula. I mean, we arrived at the south pole hours ago, only it was dark and we couldn't see the surroundings clearly." Mai sighed.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Tai Lee said. "I'm sure we'll find it soon."

"Tai Lee is right." Azula said, still looking at the land passing by. "The water tribe members aren't stupid. Weak, but not stupid. They wouldn't build their village so close to the other nations. I am sure they build it deeper in the south pole."

"Lets just hope we find it soon. I am freezing." Mai sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko ate his breakfast in silence. Although the water bender was right in front of him, he didn't know what to say to her. And neither did she. The silence was quite awkward, even when Suki, Sokka en Gran Gran joined them. Although Sokka and Suki talked with each other, people could still feel the awkwardness between Zuko and Katara.

'I have to get out of here.' Katara thought. "Suki, would you mind helping Gran Gran today with the chores? I have to practice my bending." She said while getting up.

"Sure." Suki answered.

"Thank you. Do you mind Gran Gran?" Katara asked before leaving the igloo.

"No dear. You have to become stronger and defeat the fire nation in the war." Her grand mother said giving her grand child a warm smile.

"Thanks Gran Gran." She gave her grandmother a hug and went outside.

Zuko stood up after finishing his breakfast. He intended to get outside but was stopped by Sokka's words.

"Where do you think you're going? You leave my sister alone."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on going after her. But now you mentioned it, I might just do that." He enjoyed watching Sokka's face turning red from anger.

"You should watch it mister. I…" Sokka was stopped by Suki who slapped him at the back of his head. "Hey, why did you that for?"

"Can't you see Zuko is joking?" She replied.

"Zuko has humor?" Sokka said with a confused look.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without giving the rest of the argument any other attention, Zuko went outside. He walked through the village without any idea of were to go. Maybe he should go outside of the wall and practice his bending. Zuko walked pass the spot some water benders were practicing with master Pakku. He slowed down once he saw Katara had some trouble with her bending.

"There seems to be something disturbing you." Master Pakku said as Katara let out an other deep sigh.

"I don't know what it is. It feels like something bad is going to happen." Katara answered.

"I now what you mean." Master Pakku said. "This morning I went for a walk outside of the village. When I looked at the ocean I saw it wasn't as calm as it usually is around this time of the year. I even feel some disturbance in my bending."

Zuko heard the two water benders talking and realized that today was the day Azula was going to attack. How could he forget such a huge detail? Did all the words Katara spoke to him over the last days, affecting him so much that he forgot his main goal? What was this girl doing to him? She made him question the war, she asked him about his scar, she wanted to help him with his igloo.

Zuko shook his head and continued his path. He passed the gate of the village, sunken deep in his thoughts. He had made a huge mistake trying to get Katara to trust him. He should have tried to gain the trust of the Avatar right away. And now the little water peasant had put some kind of spell on him. And he didn't like it one bit.

He looked at the sky, which was all cloudy. Weird, for it was spring. He then turned his gaze at the horizon and saw something coming towards them. Zuko knew what it was, he turned around and ran back to the village. Although he knew Azula was going to attack, he had to act somewhat shocked. He still had to put on a act. But surprisingly, he found no trouble in putting up an act over the last few days. After the last attack it felt like he was one of the group. An outcast, but a part non the less. And it was the fault of the water tribe girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara let go of her grip on the water floating in front of her once more.

'Why won't you work with me?' She thought as she tried it one more time. Finally she got a good grip on the water only to drop it again when she saw Zuko running towards the training water benders with a serious look on his face.

"Get everybody ready. We are going to be attacked." Zuko said as he ran past Katara and the other benders.

"Wait! How do you know?" Katara shouted after him. He gave her no answer, he just ran towards the Igloo of Kanna.

"Look who has come back." Sokka said as he watched Zuko running trough the opening of the igloo, trying to get his breath. "Did my sister water whipped your ass?"

"Get… ready… for battle." Zuko said.

"Nah, I don't feel like fighting you." Sokka said and continued on his fourth bowl of sea prunes.

"We're not going to fight each other. We are being attacked. You idiot." Zuko said getting irritated by the warriors attitude. Not waiting for any other remark Zuko turned around and headed back towards Katara.

"How do you know we are being attacked?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sokka said approaching the small group of benders, Suki following him.

"I saw a fire nation ship coming this way. I bet it's Azula and her friends." The fire bender answered.

"Wait, how do you know it is Azula?" Sokka said while poking Zuko in the chest. Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand hard enough to cause the warrior some pain.

"No more questions. It is that we need you in battle, ore else I would have broken your hand." Zuko said with his ayes narrowed. He let go of Sokka's hand and turned to face the benders.

"You," Zuko pointed at a random man. "Get your healers ready. Go deep in the village and set up supplies for the ones who need healing" Without any question, the man took of in search for the healers.

"The rest of the men, you all go outside of the village. Defend the wall, we can not let them go inside of the village." Zuko continued.

"Who put you in charge?" Sokka said. Normally he was the one with all the strategies and ideas, but now, some banished prince took over control. He didn't like it one bit.

"Sokka, please. This is no time to argue." Katara said to her brother. "We have to listen to Zuko. He is fire nation, he knows how his nation acts in battle. We have to trust him."

'Too bad I don't know how the Dai Li acts in battle. I have only fought them a couple of times.' Zuko thought. 'Not enough though.'

"Fine." Sokka mumbled.

"Katara, Sokka, master Pakku, you go with me. We'll stand on the wall were we have good view of the battle field underneath us." Zuko said, continuing giving everybody his or her position. "Suki, you go help the healers."

"No way. That sister of yours and her helpers killed my friends. I am going to fight them." Suki said crossing her arms.

"Women." Zuko mumbled to himself. "Fine then. Do you bend?"

"No." She answered.

"Then go help the healers." Zuko said.

"Why, you…" Suki hissed back at him.

"Hold on." Sokka spoke. "Suki, you use your fans as an extension of your arms, right?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Then you should go up against that acrobat girl." Sokka replied. "You can hit her with your fans, but she won't be able to block your chi, because you have longer arms while using your fan. If that is okay with mister Know It All."

"What ever." Zuko said. "Suki fights Tai Lee. Sokka fights Mai. Katara and Master Pakku you will help the water benders blocking attacks from who ever is more on that ship. I'll face my sister."

Everybody nodded their heads and took their positions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like my brother has paid attention during war strategy lessons." Azula said as she looked through the telescope on her ship. "Girls, get the Dai Li ready. We are going to have some fun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating so long. I suffered from a huge writers block, I was on vacation to Belgium and I celebrated my birthday (I got a Zuko action figure . Yay…)._

_I am truly sorry for this so I made you guys an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review._


	16. Chapter 16 Attack, part II

_Man, I still do not own Avatar The Last Airbender._

_Chapter 16: Attack, part II_

Aang stood with his eyes closed and legs widely spread in an open field in the woods. He was concentrating on his breath. Although he had left the others behind in safety, he still had a disturbing feeling. He ignored the feeling as he remembered what Iroh had told him.

"_Believe when I say that Azula would not harm your friends. She is tracking you and not the others. There for she won't find them."_

Aang sighed as the disturbing feeling slowly disappeared. He concentrated on his breath and the warmth of the sun.

Iroh and Toph sat not far from were Aang was standing.

"He is calm now." Toph said as she felt Aang's feelings by the vibrations in the ground. "Man that kid stresses over everything. We left because Twinkletoes couldn't concentrate back on the south pole. And now he is still scared they are going to be attacked."

"I can understand why." Iroh sighed.

"Why?" Toph asked the retired general.

"Euh, because, Aang is seen last time heading towards the south pole. He is scared Azula will find out and head for the south pole, thinking to find him there. And now he's gone he won't be able to protect our friends." Iroh explained.

"Old man, you are a master in hiding details from people. But you forget I rule in earth bending." Toph said with a grin on her face. "You're not telling me everything."

Iroh's eyes widen at Tops remark.

"I can feel your heartbeat increasing." The blind girl said. "What are you hiding?"

Iroh looked back over his shoulder to see if Aang heard anything of what had been said. When he saw Aang showing no emotion or disturbance on his face he turned back to Toph.

"You are an extraordinary girl. There is indeed something that I am hiding." Iroh said almost whispering. "What I am about to tell you, must be kept between us, for it could interfere with Aang's training."

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"The day we left, I saw a fire nation ship heading for the south pole. I am certain it was Azula's." Iroh explained to Toph.

"What? Are you sure? Why didn't you say anything back then?" Toph whispered angrily.

"Because of Aang's training. His first priority is to master the art of fire bending." Iroh sighed. "The sooner the better. Every day that we waist is just one more day closer to the arrival of Sozen's comet. Aang needs to learn fire bending before he takes on Azula and my brother. That is why I didn't say anything."

"So you are saying we should sacrifice the others if it means that Twinkletoes can learn some stupid fire tricks?" Toph was beginning to get really pissed now.

"They won't be sacrificed." Iroh tried to calm Toph. "I know Azula won't stand a chance on the south pole, being a fire bender. Mater Pakku and his pupils are with your friends, Katara is a great water bender and my nephew is with them as well."

"What if Princy decides to join Azula again? You know, like he did back in Ba Sing Se." Toph said.

"I don't think Zuko would fall for Azula's tricks again." Iroh answered. "There is something, or should I say someone, who will stop him from doing so."

Toph gave the old man a puzzled look.

"They don't see it. And you all don't see it, but I do. I've been around on this world long enough to pick up sings between two people." Iroh explained.

"I know I don't see it. But I can feel it." Toph said as she figured out who Iroh was talking about. "Every time the are in each others present, their emotions are rushing inside them like a whirlwind."

"So you know it too." Iroh gave the girl a warm smile, not caring if she could see it, she could feel it.

"Yes, in the beginning Katara's emotions switched from hatred to suspicious to understanding and Zuko's from anger to confused back to anger again and finally to something that comes close to caring for Sugar Queen, only to let it switch back in anger for no reason at all." Toph said. "Your nephew has too much anger in him."

"I know." Iroh said. "I know."

Aang tried not to listen to the voices of Iroh and Toph. He did a pretty good job until they started to talk about Zuko and Katara, forgetting to whisper as they gossiped about the two benders.

'So there is something growing between them.' He thought as he felt his heart slowly break.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten water benders stood in front of the wall of the village. Two on the wall next to a fire bender, a water tribe warrior and one of the Kyoshi warriors. All stood there in silence and only their breathing was heard.

Zuko looked at the sky. It was still cloudy. 'Azula picked out the right day for battle. There is no sun.' He looked at Katara next to him. 'The water benders have the upper hand today.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop the ship." Azula ordered. She spun around and faced 30 men of the Dai Li.

"Today we will catch the traitors, my brother and my uncle, along with the avatar. Once they are captured, I'll send them to my father, the fire Lord. In return the fire nation will not destroy Ba Sing Se, but that is only if you cooperate."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are they doing?" Sokka asked as he saw how the ship stopped moving.

"They probably will shoot fire balls from the ship." Zuko said.

"Then we should send some men to the ship to stop them from doing so." Sokka replied.

"That would work if we had more than twelve water benders." Katara said. "We need all of them here, defending the wall."

"She is right. We need them here to stop the fire balls from destroying the village." Master Pakku added. "If we send them to the ship there aren't enough benders left for stopping the shots."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have a clear shot?" Azula asked one Dai Li who stood with a troche next to one of the catapults. He nodded.

"Remember to lit the balls once I give the signal." Azula said as she got on one of the rescue boats. Once all boats were in the water Azula gave the men on deck the signal and a moment after that the first fire ball was sent flying through the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the wall the small group of benders and warriors saw the fire ball coming towards them.

"Stop that ball." Master Pakku shouted down to his pupils.

They did what was told and created a huge wall of ice, making the ball stop from slamming into the village.

"There are more to come." Zuko said as he watched the second one being fired. 'What is Azula doing?' He thought as two more fire balls were coming to wards them.

The water benders had to act quick as the sots came one after the other real quickly. One of the balls broke through the wall of ice and slammed into the wall, making the ones on top of it fall down.

"Master Pakku. Go help the others." Zuko said as he got back on his feet. "Katara, you too." The two nodded and slide down the wall to help the water benders stopping more fire balls.

With all strength they stopped the largest of the balls by making a huge wall. It worked as the fire made contact with the ice, but soon the wall was broken by a smaller ball slamming in the exact same spot the former one had hit. All of the benders were send back by the impact and landed a few feet away.

As soon as the smoke and pieces of ice had cleared the view, there was a small army of Dai Li agents standing in front of them. Only there was no sight of Azula, Ty Lee or even Mai.

"Earth benders?" One of master Pakku's pupils said. "Has the fire nation run out of fire benders? They don't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate them." Katara said, crawling back on her feet. "Unlike the north pole, which is made of only snow and ice, the south pole does have earth underneath the snow. A highly trained earth bender, like the Dai Li, might be able to bend the earth from underneath the snow. Azula knows this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko watched how the benders got back on their feet and quickly counted the number of Dai Li agents before they attacked the water benders.

"There are twenty-five agents, but I don't see my sister any where." He spoke his thoughts up load.

"Zuzu, I didn't knew you missed me that much." Azula said as she approached the three on the wall. All of them turned to face Azula.

"How did you…" Zuko was stopped by his sister who finished the sentence for him.

"Get up here, without being noticed?" Azula started to walk towards her older brother. "First lesson in battle. Always keep your eye on the enemy. Before you know it, they might attack you in the back."

All of a sudden Ty Lee jumped on the wall and was about to attack Suki. Just in time, Suki spun around and saw the acrobat coming for her. Quickly, She stretched out her arm and her fan hit Ty Lee in the chest making her fall down.

"Hey, that's cheating. You have longer arms." Ty Lee moaned as she got back on her feet.

"Well, you cheat by blocking your opponents chi." Suki replied.

"Good point." The acrobat said and she launched at Suki for an other attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mai had joined her friends on the wall and had thrown two of her knifes at Sokka. He tried to duck, but as he did he fell of the wall and landed on his butt. Mai send an other pair of knifes at the warrior and he avoided them by rolling to the side making the knifes come in contact with the snow. Sokka rolled back to his feet and threw his boomerang towards the dark girl. Mai saw the weapons coming towards her and stepped aside.

Sokka's boomerang went a few feet in the air before coming back, knocking Ty Lee, who was about to stab Suki's arm, of the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had watched the beginning of the fight between Suki and Ty Lee before he turned his gaze back to Azula.

"So, dear brother. Are we going to fight or not?" Azula said while forming bleu light at the tips of her fingers. "Don't just stand there. I have to capture the Avatar."

Without waiting for answer, Azula shot the bleu fire towards Zuko. He reacted by stepping aside while he ducked.

The ex prince formed two whips of fire and launched them at Azula's side. She tried to lean back to avoid the fire, but the wall was to small for it to do so without falling off of it. Azula got hit by the whips and was send a few feet to the side, landing with a laud thud on the ground of the wall.

"Whips of fire? You have spend too much time hanging around with water benders." Azula said as she jumped back on her feet.

Zuko didn't wait for his sister to be ready and ran towards his younger sibling, throwing punches that send out fire, making her back up and leaving the others behind them.

"I've studied the moves of the water benders, there is much to learn from the them." Zuko said still throwing punches at his sister.

"You sound just like uncle." Azula said while she dodged all of Zuko's punches. "The only thing that you should learn is that you shouldn't take your, so called friendship, too serious."

Zuko stopped his attacks for a moment. "I don't. I only watch and study their attacks." Zuko lowered his hands and took a deep breath. "So I would be able to this." He let out all of the air in his lungs and created something that could be described as a wave of fire and send it towards Azula. The teenage girl was surprised by the sudden large amount of fire coming towards her, that she didn't react quickly enough. The wave of fire made contact with Azula's skin, but the attack wasn't powerful enough to knock her of her feet. If it had been a clear day she would have been send flying off the wall and maybe ending up with some serious injuries.

"Impressive. But lets quit playing around. Where is the Avatar?" Azula said as she put out the small flame on her shoulder.

A evil smirk came across Zuko's face. "The Avatar isn't here on the south pole."

"What?!" Azula almost yelled.

"He isn't here with us." Zuko replied.

"I heard you." Azula hissed. "Why didn't informed me about his absence?"

"Because, you said not to write back." Zuko said still smirking. "And by the time I heard of the Avatars plan of leaving the south pole, your bird had already flown away."

Azula's eyes narrowed at the news she just received.

"I tried to convince him to stay," Zuko lied "but he and uncle insisted on going anyway."

"Where are they?" Azula demanded to know.

"I don't know the exact spot. All I know is that they went somewhere to train the Avatar in fire bending." Zuko lied again. Being around a liar for the biggest part of his life was paying off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water benders had a easy job defeating the Dai Li. The agents had tried to bend the earth underneath the snow but were constantly stopped by the water benders freezing the snow in cold hard ice. Now they were send in the icy cold water by the benders, one by one.

After Ty Lee had fallen of the wall she turned her attention to Sokka as Mai attacked Suki. Mai threw three knifes at Suki who blocked them by opening her fan, letting the knifes stab it. She then jumped over Mai, landing behind her and hit the girl with her fan. Mai was about to send an other few knifes but was stopped when Suki grabbed her by the wrist and spun around, throwing Mai off of the wall. Mai landed on the ground between the water benders.

"I might as well give up now." She sighed with a monotone voice. 'We were to lose anyway.'

A moment later Mai was joined by Ty lee who landed with her face down in the snow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So I came here for nothing.' Azula thought to herself. "Fine, but when the Avatar returns, you will inform me immediately."

"And how should I do that?" Zuko asked.

"I don't care." Azula spoke angrily. "Send that flying lemur, find some one who delivers messages. Just inform me when the kid comes back."

Zuko nodded. He had no idea of how he would let Azula know when Aang had returned. Heck, he didn't even know if he would tell her at all. Maybe he won't tell her. Then he would be in charge. Then he had control over something in this mission.

"It was nice to know that my journey towards this freezing hell was a good waste of my time." Azula said. "I was looking forward towards a good fight with the Avatar. Being in charge of the Dai Li and controlling over Ba Sing Se can be so boring now and then. The only battle my men had was the battle with a group of water tribe men at Chameleon Bay. And they were easy to defeat."

"Water tribe men were close to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked. He never knew.

"Well, not any more. They had stopped many fire nation ships from reaching Ba Sing Se." Azula said. "I've send word to father and told him about our plan. He's proud of you, Zuzu. When we bring him the Avatar he will welcome you home and restore your honor."

"He will?" Zuko asked. Would his father really restore his honor?

"Yes he will. But we have to continue with the mission. So don't mention the capture of the water tribe men to your new friends." Azula lied. Her brother was such a naïve kid some times. "Since the Avatar isn't here, I have nothing to gain here anymore. We will leave, and after hearing from you, I will send you another letter with new strategies."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iroh walked to Aang, who was still standing in the exact same spot, in the exact position he had been for hours now.

"Young Avatar, are you ready to bend fire?" Iroh asked.

Aang opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes I am Shifu Iroh."

"Good. Remember that the power in fire bending comes from the breath." He stood in front of Aang with his hand behind his back. " The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire."

Aang nodded again.

"Feel the heat of the sun. If there is no sun, then feel the heat of your body." Iroh continued. He took the same stance as Aang. "Now, inhale and let the air mix with the heat."

Aang did what was told and inhaled deeply. He felt how the oxygen in his body mixed with the heat of the sun. Iroh watched how Aang concentrated.

"Now let the energy flow through your body, get accustomed to the energy within you." Iroh said.

Aang let the energy flow through him and send it to every part of his body.

"Good, good." Iroh continued. "Now send the energy to your fingertips, creating a small flame."

"A small flame?!!" Toph interrupted. "I thought I was going to feel some real fire bending, not a burning candle."

Toph's comment had made Aang lose his concentration. "Aw man. Now I've lost it."

"That's okay Aang. We will start over again." Iroh said.

"And let him make some really big flames this time." Toph said.

Iroh turned around and faced Toph. "Aang first needs to learn how to get the energy out of the body and into fire. We can not let him make a huge wave of fire at his first try. We do not want to burn down the forest."

"Yeah Toph, have some patience. You sound just like me when Jeong Jeong tried to learn me fire bending." Aang said.

"You've bend fire before?" Iroh asked.

"Yes and it got out of hand. I had sworn never to fire bend again. But since I am the Avatar, I have too." Aang answered. He still felt the hurt he had felt that day. Only he had said it him self. He had to learn fire bending.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara, master Pakku and his pupils had defeated the Dai Li and they were on their way back to the fire nation ship who still laid in the ocean of the south pole.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked. She hadn't seen him since he told her to help the water benders.

"He got attacked by Azula." Suki told her. "I haven't seen the rest of the fight. I was too busy myself."

"There they are." Said Sokka and he pointed in the direction of where the two fire benders were. Azula run towards the small group of water benders with Zuko chasing her. He used a whip of fire to knock his sister of the wall and she landed on the snow below. All of this was just an act, but Katara, Sokka, Suki and the others didn't know. Azula crawled back on her feet and gave them an evil glare.

"It's because of the Avatar's absence that we leave now." She said while she jumped in the boat, Ty lee and Mai were on. "You were lucky this time."

Katara had about enough of the princes. She bended a huge wave of the water in the ocean in front of her and send it towards Azula and her friends.

Zuko couldn't help but to smile an evil smile once he saw how his sister fell in the cold ocean.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for the one review at my last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one._


	17. Chapter 17 Back to Ba Sing Se

_I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. If I did, the show would be called: Zutara, fire and water. Or something like that._

_Chapter 17: Back to Ba Sing Se_

Aang concentrated on his breathing. He felt the heat of the sun and inhaled deeply, he then mixed the air with the heat in his body making it become energy. Then he send the energy towards the tip of his index finger and created a small flame. All this, he did with in a fraction of a second.

"Very good, young Avatar." Iroh complimented the boy. "Very good indeed."

Aang watched the flame on his finger tip move with the wind around them. He did it. After weeks of fearing the bending of this element, he had done it. And this time he wouldn't burn his friends. Well, maybe he would burn Zuko if he would come to close with Katara. But Zuko wasn't his friend. It was because of Iroh that could stand being around the ex prince, he had to.

"Are you going to make some really huge flames now?" Toph asked impatiently.

"Not yet, Toph." Iroh said. "Aang needs to first control the fire outside him before he can make really huge flames, as you call it."

Toph moaned. "Boring."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace had returned on the south pole after Azula and her men had left. No one had to get healing, except for Sokka who had made a victory dance, after Azula had left, and fell off of the wall, rolled a few feet in the snow and slammed into some pots outside an igloo.

It was now the end of the midday, hours had passed since the attack, but still, Katara couldn't find peace. She still stood on the wall letting her gaze slide over the ocean. She felt like there was something bad going to happen in the future, and it wasn't the battle to defeat the fire lord to put an end to this war. No it was something personal.

Zuko walked back to Kanna's igloo. He had left the others as soon as his sister had left the south pole. He had to think what he had to do once the Avatar would come back. Yesterday he had come to realize that he didn't support the war. But then Azula had said that his father was proud of him.

'Azula always lies.' A soft voice spoke to him in his thoughts.

Zuko sighed as he walked pass the spot Azula had attacked. He looked up and saw Katara standing there, gazing in front of her.

Katara felt the present of someone coming towards her. She still didn't took her gaze of the ocean in front of her.

"Don't worry. Sokka is alright. He just has a tiny scratch on his fore head." Zuko tried.

Katara didn't answer, she just kept starring.

"She won't come back." He said to her as he followed her gaze.

"I know." She answered. Katara took a deep sigh and played with her necklace. "It's just… I feel like something bad is going to happen to one of my friends or family." She turned her gaze away from the ocean and looked at Zuko who was standing next to her.

"Azula has captured men of the water tribe." The words just slipped out of Zuko mouth. Even though he agreed not to tell her, he couldn't hide it from Katara. He blamed his conscience.

"What? When? Where?" Katara asked shocked.

"Azula told me about it when she attacked us. She said they were at Chameleon Bay, stopping Fire navy ships from reaching Ba Sing Se." Zuko explained.

"My father." Katara placed her hand over her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes. "We'll have to help him. I'm going back to Ba Sing Se." Katara slide down the wall and started to run towards the igloo of her grand mother.

'Why did you tell her that?' Zuko thought to him self. 'Now she and her brother want to help the men of their tribe, no doubt.'

He sighed and started to head for the igloo. 'Guess we're going to Ba Sing Se then.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? When? Where?" Sokka yelled as he heard the not so good news from his sister.

"Zuko just told me." Katara said, tears fell down her cheeks while she hugged her grand mother. "Azula told it him her self."

"Is this true?" Sokka asked Zuko who just walked inside. He just nodded.

"Well how do you know she is not lying?" Sokka asked. "For all we know she just said it to get us in Ba Sing Se, so she can set up a plan to capture Aang."

"Azula is not lying, for the first time in her life." Zuko answered as he sat down. "She said that she captured water tribe men who were at Chameleon Bay."

"I knew something was wrong. I've felt it the whole day." Katara said as she dried her tears. "I thought it was because of Azula's attack. But when she had left for hours I still couldn't calm down."

"We'll have to go immediately." Sokka said as he got up but was stopped by his grand mother.

"As much as I want to see that your father is alright, I can't let you go today." She said. "It will be dark soon and you have no plan what so ever."

"We should rest, come up with a plan and leave first thing tomorrow." Suki said as she stood next to Sokka and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't just sit here and rest." Sokka said angrily.

"Then just sit here and come up with a plan." Kanna said as she pushed her grand son down in a sitting position.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, now slowly let the flame increase." Iroh said to Aang who concentrated on the burning element in front of him, tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Aang did what was told and the flame increased, too fast.

"Wow!" Aang shouted as the flame became to wild for him too handle.

"Easy, easy!!" Iroh said while he ducked for the flames. He stood up and faced Aang who lay on the ground. "Remember, fire is alive. Without a bender, fire will spread and destroy everything in its path."

"You sound so much like Jeong Jeong. Did you know him?" Aang wondered.

"Yes I did. We trained together." Iroh answered as he helped Aang get back on his feet.

"I like you better." Aang said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen upon the south pole and every body was asleep. Every body besides Zuko that is. He sat on his sleeping bag and looked trough the hole in the wall of the igloo, that supposed to be a window.

He had slept, but not for long. Nightmares kept him from his rest. Zuko was used to have nightmares, he had them every night. But this one did confuse him a little.

"_You lied to me. You lied and I trusted you!" Her voice spoke angrily._

_He tried to speak but couldn't. He opened his mouth, only to feel it fill up with water. He looked around him and saw that he was floating in a huge dark ocean. As quickly as he could, Zuko swam to the surface, coughing as he finally reached the air above the water. He turned around and the next moment he found him self up to his neck in the ground. In front of him stood Toph, holding a firm grip on the earth around him. Behind her stood his uncle with a hurt look on his face. Try as he might, he couldn't get loose._

"_Uncle, help me." Zuko pleaded._

"_No, it is time for you to face the consequences of your actions." His uncle said while pointing to the side._

_Zuko looked at where Iroh was pointing to. On the ground he saw the lifeless bodies of Sokka and Suki, next to Azula who was holding Katara by her neck. Zuko tried again to get loose, but he failed. Katara was screaming in pain and it broke Zuko's heart._

"_Uncle, where is the Avatar." Zuko asked._

"_No one knows." Was his answer and then the images of Iroh, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Azula disappeared, leaving only him and Katara behind. Zuko finally could move and rushed over to Katara, who laid on the ground. He let him fall down on his knees next to her and checked if she was still alive. She wasn't. Slowly she disappeared into nothing. She only left words behind. "You lied and I trusted you. I hate you."_

Zuko shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing images of his nightmare. Most nightmares he had were those of his father. Those nightmares he could handle, those were real anyway. But this nightmare was too disturbing. It represented his deepest fear, the fear of betraying his uncle and betraying Katara. Could it be that he cared for the water bender that much, that his heart ached in pain dreaming of her death? Did he cared enough for her that he couldn't hide the capture of her father? What was she doing to him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning." Aang said as he jumped on his feet and stretched his limbs.

"Are we going to Omashu today?" Toph moaned, still laying in her tent.

"Not today." Iroh said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Then it isn't a good morning." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every body was ready to leave. They had asked Master Pakku if they could use his boats to sail to Ba Sing Se and he had agreed. He had offered to help but Sokka thought it was better for him to stay.

Katara had wrote a note to Aang, telling him about the things that had happened on the south pole and they were heading for Ba Sing Se. She gave the note to Momo and petted him.

"Deliver this message to Aang. It's very important. I know it's a long flight to Omashu, but I am sure you can do it." She told the lemur. Momo made a understanding noise and flew in the direction Aang had gone into a few days ago. Katara watched the lemur fly off before going on the boat.

"Ready?" Sokka asked.

Everybody nodded, Katara and Sokka waved at their grand mother and the boat began to sail.

"How long will it take before we reach Ba Sing Se?" Suki asked as she looked at the map.

"I don't know. We'll head north-east. If we go the other way, we'll come to close to fire nation waters." Sokka let his finger slide over the map as he told Suki how they would sail. "I think, if the wind blows in the right direction, we should reach Ba Sing Se in about six to seven days."

"A whole week?" Katara said. "That's too long."

"It's not like we have a bison to fly us to Ba Sing Se." Sokka said to his sister. "Look, I want to help dad as much as you do. But this ship doesn't go any faster. And Aang is not with us to make fake wind to make us go faster."

"No, but I am here." Katara said as she got to the front of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked as he followed her.

"I am going to make us go faster." She said as she started to bend the water underneath the boat. "This way we'll go at least twice as fast."

"Sis, you are a genius." Sokka said happily as he felt the boat going faster.

Zuko sat on the deck of the boat and leaned against the railing. He watched how Katara bended the water, making them go faster.

"You won't be able to keep this up for three days straight." He commented.

"I can. My father's life is depending on it." Katara said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So my plan is, we go into Omashu, knock over some fire nation soldiers with some powerful earth bending moves, save King Bumi and then go back to the others." Toph said as she played with some rocks.

"I don't think it will be as easy as you think." Iroh said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Toph asked the old man.

Iroh closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "The governor who is in charge of Omashu is some what, how do you put it…"

"Powerful, cruel?" Aang asked

"Evil?" Toph added.

"No, dumb. I don't know why my brother has put him in charge of such a important city as Omashu, but he has." Iroh continued. " The governor probably still doesn't know that I am wanted by the fire nation, we should take advantage of this. I'll go into Omashu, pretending I have a important message for the governor to hear. You two will go in disguise as soldiers, escorting me."

"That way we can take over Omashu from the inside." Aang said. "That's a great idea. Sure is better than climbing through dark drain pipes to enter Omashu."

"It's a boring idea, if you ask me." Toph complained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara felt her muscles become heavy. She had bended the water for a day now and it was becoming dark. Still she ignored her heavy muscles and kept thinking about her father.

"Katara, you need to rest." Sokka said and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are out here all day, you didn't even had lunch or dinner."

"I'm fine Sokka. I won't rest until we reach Ba Sing Se." His sister answered.

"Okay then." Sokka said and left Katara alone. "I'm going to sleep."

Zuko watched Katara and Sokka from the corner of his eye. He had to say, she was a tough one. Funny, sometimes she sounded just like himself. He used to tell his uncle he didn't need rest, not until he had captured the Avatar. But his uncle was right, as usually, Zuko did need rest. After hours of training and meditating Zuko always felt tiered, and always ended up in his bedroom, sleeping. Only to wake up in the morning angry with himself for falling asleep.

Zuko felt the boat slowing down and looked towards Katara. He saw she had trouble bending her element to her will. He sighed and got up.

"For once I have to agree with your brother. You do need rest." Zuko commented.

Katara said nothing, she just kept bending the water of the ocean. After a moment or so Zuko sighed again before speaking.

"Look, I know I am hard to trust, but you have to believe me on this one. If you don't rest now, you'll be too exhausted to fight and help your father when we reach Ba Sing Se."

Katara still didn't respond. Zuko felt him getting irritated by Katara not responding. He turned around and walked away.

"Fine then. When we reach Ba Sing Se we'll fail at freeing your father because some one didn't rest to regain strength." He said before laying himself down on his sleeping bag. Zuko closed his eyes and after a few seconds he heard footsteps on the deck. He opened his good eye and saw the tired water bender walking to her sleeping bag.

'Good girl.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of rest Katara woke up. She roled on her back and gazed in to the dark sky, thinking if they would succeed on freeing her father. She already had lost one parent in this war, Katara didn't want her father to die as well.

The girl turned to her side and looked at Zuko, who was asleep. 'He is right. I have to rest.' Katara stood up and walked to wards the front of the boat. 'But I am a water bender, at my full power underneath the moon light.' She laid the map of the stars in front of her, stretched her limbs and began to bend her element, making the boat go faster.

Zuko woke up as he felt the boat increase speed. He looked around and found Sokka and Suki still asleep. He looked over to where Katara's sleeping bag was, finding it empty.

'Stubborn little girl.' He thought as he got up and walked to wards the girl at the front of the boat.

Katara felt the presence of the fire bender coming towards her. "I know what you are thinking."

"Tell me. What am I thinking?" Zuko said as he sat himself down.

Katara stopped for a moment and turned around. She looked down at Zuko and sighed.

"Look, I know you and Sokka are right. I do need rest, but I can't rest knowing my father is rotting in a cell some where." Katara said. "I'll rest during the day. But when it's night and the moon is out, I will continue bending the water."

Zuko nodded, he understood.

"Still, I don't know why you care for my well being." Katara mumbled as she turned around to face the ocean in front of her.

"Because I would hate it for you to miss our little rematch." Zuko said. He folded his arms in front of his chest and watched how Katara began to move the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning has come and Aang and Iroh had continued where they had left the day before. After several attempts Aang had finally controlled the fire in his palm. Now it was time for him to learn some fire bending moves.

"The fist move I'll teach you is to create whips of fire." Iroh said. "The idea is similar of that of the water whips."

The old man created two small flames in his hands and moved his arms to the left and right, creating two whips.

"Like this?" Aang said as he played with his already formed fire whips.

Iroh looked at the child in front of him who played with one of the most deadliest elements.

"Yes, like that. But be careful young Avatar. Fire is not like water. Water heals while fire destroys." Iroh said.

Aang nodded.

"Now Toph, would you set up some targets for Aang so he can practice with the whips?" Iroh said turning to the blind girl.

"Sure, no problem." The girl said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the sun had began to rise and the moon had disappeared from the sky, Katara had gone to rest. And a few moments later Sokka and Suki woke up.

"Well, this is a first." Suki said to the warrior.

"What's a first?" He asked her.

"You getting up early." She answered.

"That is because I'm hungry." Sokka said as he got up and walked over to the bag of supplies.

'Should have known.' Suki thought as she let out a sigh.

As Sokka knelt down to grab some breakfast his gaze met a sleeping Katara.

"Hey sis." He said walking over to Katara with his hands full of meat. "Hey, wake up. It's morning and time for you to bend us out of here."

"Leave her to rest." The voice of Zuko was heard behind him. "She has been out there all night while you were snoring. She sleeps when the sun is out and she'll bend the water when the moon is in the sky. That way we'll go even faster."

"I bet you forced her into this. If it was up to you, she would be out there day and night" Sokka said who had turned towards the ex-prince.

"No, she came up with this idea all by her self. And I agree with you, he does need rest." Zuko replied.

"Why do you care for her well being?" Sokka asked. Zuko didn't answer, he just kept starring past Sokka.

"Stupid fire bender." Sokka mumbled as he walked away.

Zuko heard Sokka's mumble but didn't respond. He was thinking about the question Sokka has asked, the same one his sibling asked him a few hours ago and the same question he had asked himself since Katara had been stabbed.

Zuko couldn't stand seeing Katara in pain, for some odd reason. He couldn't stand her seeing in pain when they were in the crystal catacombs, when she got stabbed, when he saw the hurt in her eyes once he told her of her fathers capture, he even couldn't stand the pain she was in when he had dreamt about her being killed by Azula.

Zuko wanted Katara to be safe, and not only because he wanted a rematch with the little water bender, but for a reason he still didn't knew, or rather, didn't _want_ to know. Not yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the delay, family troubles… You think you know some one and then they leave… Urgh! Any ways…Please R&R (I don't know why people say Read and Review I mean, by the time they read the A/N, you might say they've already read the chapter.)_


	18. Chapter 18 Little trouble along the way

_Disclaimer: Avatar the last Airbender belongs to Mike, Bryan and Nickelodeon. Really, this is a FAN FICTION site… Note the FAN part!_

_A/N Ow and I made a little tiny mistake in the first few chapters. I recently watched Episode 220 again and Appa doesn't have a saddle when they fled Ba Sing Se. But he does in my story. Stupid little mistake, hope you forgive me though. He will be having the saddle in my story._

_A/N 2 I really, really do not know if Mai's father knows of Iroh being wanted by the fire nation. So, for Iroh he doesn't know, but things will explain it selves in the chapters._

_A/N 3 on with the story!!!_

_Chapter 18: A little trouble along the way._

Since that morning, Zuko had not spoken to any one. The only ones he could talk to without letting it end up in a fight where, either in Omashu, or asleep. The day had gone by so slowly and it was now time for dessert. Not that you could call it a tasty meal, Sokka's cooking skills were horrible. Zuko was used to many things since his three years of banishment, but this was the nastiest thing he had ever tasted. Still he didn't say a word, he wasn't in for a verbal match with the so called warrior.

Sokka had woken up his sister and their dinner was breakfast for Katara. As soon as the sun began to set, Katara went to the front of the boat and began to bend the water. Using the stars to guide her, she was soon in the right direction. After hours every one on the boat was asleep. Or she thought so by hearing Sokka's snores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula sat on the throne in the earth kingdom palace. Her face had an angry expression on it. Her fingers tapped the side of the throne angrily. She knew some thing was going on. Her brother was planning something, he was hiding something as well. Azula knew that Zuko has lied to her. He knew where the Avatar was, she was sure of it.

It was in Azula's nature to lie and, being skilled at this, she could spot it easily if some one lied to her. And Zuko lied.

Zuko was probably planning on double crossing her. Once he would have the Avatar's trust, Zuko would probably go straight to the fire lord and deliver him the Avatar. Only Azula made sure she would be one step ahead of her brother.

After forming her new plan, she got up and walked to her room. She got a piece of paper and a brush. She dipped the tip of the brush in ink and started to write. With an evil smirk, Azula rolled up the paper and walked to the cage, her beloved Kiru was in.

"Deliver this to my father." She whispered to the bird. "Make sure you do it quickly."

Azula took the bird out of his cage and walked to the window. She let go of Kiru and watched him fly in the direction of the fire nation.

"I'm always one step ahead of you, little Zuzu."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat in his meditating position, trying to free his mind from the turmoil inside him. He had tried to go to sleep, but he had failed.

Like the time on Kyoshi island, the sound that Katara made by bending the water brought Zuko in a trance. Only to snap out of it when Katara sat beside him.

"Shouldn't you be bending the water?" Zuko said, not opening his eyes.

"I'm taking a break. Shouldn't you be resting?" Katara replied. "I would hate it if we fail at freeing my father because some one didn't rest." A small grin appeared on her face.

"I am resting." Zuko said. "Meditating is a way to let your mind rest. To clear it from thoughts, to enter a state of trance."

"A trance huh?" Katara wondered. "How does it feel?"

"Some say it is like sleeping, others say it's like dreaming. There are men who say it feels like nothing. It's hard to describe." Zuko explained. "Why do you want to know?"

Katara thought about it for a second before answering.

"Well, I see you do it a lot of times and Aang does it to. It seems to make you stronger." She said.

"It does." Zuko replied. "You can't always rely on your muscles. Your mind has a big part in being strong."

"I see." Katara said. "If you have a strong mind, you have a strong will. And if you have a strong will, you can conquer almost any thing."

Zuko nodded. The little water bender understood.

"So, you think you can teach me how to meditate?" Katara asked after a moment of silence.

Zuko opened is eyes and met Katara's gaze. Did she really asked him to teach her?

"Maybe." He answered.

Katara nodded and got up. She walked over to the front of the boat and started to bend the water again.

"Because if you do. You'll have to train harder to beat me in our rematch." Katara said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning has come and the sun had awaked Aang from his sleep. He saw that Iroh was already awake and Toph was still snoring in her earth tent.

"Good morning Shifu Iroh." Aang said and bowed in respect. Then he sat himself down next to the old man.

"Good morning young Avatar." Iroh said while handing him a cup of tea. "I think today we'll head for Omashu."

"Already?" Aang asked.

"Yes, we need to hurry things if we want to defeat my brother before summer ends." Iroh took a sip of his tea. "We'll resume your training after we free King Bumi."

Aang nodded. "Guess I'll wake Toph then."

"No need too. Already awake." The blind girl said while bending her tent down. "The words 'today' and 'Omashu' woke me up."

After eating breakfast, the three took their stuff and got on Appa. After a simple 'Yip Yip' they were off to Omashu, off to free Bumi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little lemur had flown for two days now, and he was getting tiered. The only thing the little creature had seen for these days were ice, snow and water. And this midday, he could finally let his green eyes fall upon land. With the scroll still in his paws, the lemur landed on a small island. He searched for something to eat, and after that, he took a little nap to regain strength. The poor thing was exhausted.

After sleeping for some hours he awoke and started his journey to his human friend. He knew nothing of what blue girl had written on the scroll, he only knew it was important to the orange boy.

Picking up a familiar smell, the smell of his huge flying friend, Momo was soon flying in the right direction. He was getting closer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night again and Katara was bending her element. They had gone really fast, they could even spot the land, which belonged to the earth kingdom, in the horizon. They had passed three islands on their right side and on the left she saw the main land. Suddenly Katara froze.

"If we keep going in this direction, we'll have to pass the serpent that attacked us when we were on the serpents pass." She thought out loud. "But if we go the other way, we'll lose another three day's."

Turning around, Katara walked to her brother who was a sleep.

"Sokka, wake up." She said while pulling at his shoulder.

"Uh, what is it Katara? Are we there yet?" Sokka moaned.

"No. But we have a little problem." His sister said.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice came from Suki's sleeping bag.

"Remember the serpent that attacked us?" Katara asked the two. Both nodded their heads while rubbing their eyes.

"We are close to its water now. I am not going to endanger our lives by sailing pass it." Katara said.

Sokka stood up and walked over to his bag, got out the map and rolled it open. He scanned it for a second.

"We'll have to sail this way then." He said while he pointed to a small opening between the earth kingdom land and the eastern air temple.

"If we do that we'll lose three days. And I don't know what lives in the water over there. Maybe there are more of those serpents." Katara replied.

"Then what do you suggest." Her brother said.

"We'll go by land." Zuko's voice spoke from behind the siblings. "If we sail the other way we'll lose three day's and risk getting swallowed by sea monsters. If we go by land we'll lose two to three days but we'll get to keep our lives."

"You mean, we'll walk to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"No, we ride on ostrich-horses." He answered.

"Where are we going to find those?" Sokka asked.

"In the village were we'll dock the boat." Zuko simply stated.

"And how are we going to pay for them?" The warrior asked again. "We don't have any money for four ostrich-horses."

"First of all, we do not need four ostrich-horses. Two are enough. That way, we'll don't get noticed that quickly." Zuko said. "Second, who said any thing about paying for them. We'll just take them."

"You mean steal them?" Katara replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Look, do you want to free your father?" Zuko asked, getting slightly irritated. Katara nodded her head.

"Then we'll do this my way." Zuko said as he took the map away from Sokka. "This is the village we'll dock onto in the morning." Zuko pointed on the map. "It's a pirates village, so we'll have to move quickly."

"Still, I don't like the idea of stealing the ostrich-horses." Katara stated. "It's wrong."

"Not if it's from pirates." Zuko replied. At this, Katara couldn't argue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large bison soared through the dark sky, on top of it, it held three passengers. They had flown over the ocean, then the beach and then over afforested mountains. With a slight pull on the reins, Aang took Appa down. It was time for them to sleep.

"Okay buddy, it's time to rest." Aang said to the ten ton flying bison as he landed down on the ground.

Toph was the first to jumped of Appa and made her a little earth tent to sleep in like she always did.

"When do we reach Omashu?" She asked before she entered her tent.

"Probably by the end of tomorrow." Iroh answered as he climbed of the bison, followed by Aang.

"Finally! Well, see you guys in the morning." Toph said and closed her tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure we should dock here?" Katara asked Zuko as she saw how the pirates starred at her and Suki.

"Yeah, I don't think this a great idea either." Sokka said as he saw how the pirates undressed his sister and girlfriend with their eyes.

"This village is the closest to Ba Sing Se, without going through the water where the serpent lives." Zuko replied.

As soon as they had docked the boat, the four started to walk down the market. With Zuko leading the way, the other three walked behind him. They walked pass many different booths, each selling unique things, which were probably stolen from wealthy men all around the world.

"Wow, this is interesting." Sokka said as his eyes fell upon a booth that sold weapons. He walked to the booth and started to check out the many different weapons, taking most interest in a boomerang.

"Sokka, come on. We don't have the time or the money to shop for weapons." Katara said as she tried to get her brother away from the booth and its creepy owner.

"But it's so shiny." Sokka whined as he got pulled away from the booth.

"Yeah and it's stolen." Katara said. "Remember, we are here to get some ostrich-horses. Now hurry up." She pushed her brother forward and soon caught up with Suki and Zuko who had walked further down the market.

"Did you spot some ostrich-horses yet?" Katara asked Suki. She shook her head.

"No, not yet. But I hope we'll find it soon, I really want to get out of this place." Suki said. "We're getting weird looks everywhere we go."

The four kept walking down the market but failed at their search for the birds-horses. They were about to make a left turn, to enter the village when Katara felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You own me a water bending scroll."

Katara froze at the voice coming from behind her. She turned around and faced the captain of the pirates whom she stole a scroll from months ago, accompanied by his crew. The others turned around as well.

"Hey, you supposed to be dead." The captain said as he saw Zuko standing behind the water bender.

"Lucky for me I'm not." Zuko replied. Without a warning Zuko made a wall of fire between them and the captain.

"Run!" He said as he grabbed Katara's hand and started to run into the village. Sokka and Suki were right behind them and so were the pirates.

Angry yells were heard from behind the four as they made left and right turns, hoping to lose the pirates. But no matter how fast they made their turns, the pirates were right on their heels. Katara managed to gain a little more space between them and the pirates by letting some of her bending water fall on the ground and turn it into ice. She then felt herself being pushed into a dark alley.

"Where are we?" Sokka said as he tried to look around in the darkness.

Without a word, Zuko made a little flame in the palm of his hand. The place lightened up a little and they saw they were standing in a stable. On the wall there hung two saddles and in the corner, there were two animals lying on the floor, a sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you saw them go this way?" The Pirates captain barked at one of his crew members.

"Yes I'm sure." The man replied as they scanned the empty alley. "Come here little water princess, you have some thing that belongs to us." They walked a little further down the alley but still found no one.

"Damn we lost them." The captain said. "Let's head back for the ship."

They turned around and stared to walk back but a sudden burst of flames from behind made them turn around again. As soon as the flames had disappeared, the pirates saw how two ostrich-horses came speeding towards them. Without slowing down the two animals almost slammed into the group of pirates who got out of the way just in time. One of them was not so lucky though. Sokka managed to hit him on the head with his club.

"That one is from the water tribe!" Sokka shouted at the pirates as they rode off to the gate of the village.

After riding the bird-horses at full speed for hours, they had come into a forest.

"I think we can slow down now." Katara said who was holding onto Zuko for her dear life the whole time, afraid to fall of the animal.

They slowed down and Katara could finally let go of Zuko. The animals were tired from their hours of running and the group decided that it was time for a little break.

"Sokka let me see the map." Suki said as they sat down. Sokka handed her the map and the Kyoshi warrior began to study it.

"We have two choices for us to reach Ba Sing Se." She said after a moment. She put her finger on the map and pointed at the serpents pass.

"We can try crossing the serpents pass again. Or we can go try and take the ferry at Full Moon Bay." Suki said.

"The serpents pass is not an option." Katara said. "We almost lost Toph there the last time. I don't want to risk losing any of you."

"I don't mind if Zuko gets eaten though." Sokka mumbled.

"Shut up peasant." Zuko said.

"You shut up. It's your fault we ended up here anyway." The warrior replied.

"Hey, he saved us by finding the ostrich-horses." Katara said. "How can it be Zuko's fault?"

"Yes, how is this my fault?" Zuko mumbled. "If your sister over here didn't steal that scroll, we would never have to run for those pirates."

"So you're blaming me now?" Katara said angrily as she turned to face Zuko.

"Wait, let me think about that…" Zuko said as he put a hand under his chin. "Yes, yes I do."

"If there is anyone to blame, it's you!" Katara yelled with a face red from anger. The nerve of this guy. "If it wasn't for your sister, we wouldn't be here in the first place." Katara poked Zuko's chest with her index finger as she held her other hand on her hip.

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her closer roughly. "What my sister does has nothing to do with me." He hissed.

"Guys, guys. Calm down." Suki said as she stepped into the argument to end it. "There's no time to blame any one. We can blame each other after we freed Hakoda."

Zuko and Katara starred at each other for a moment before turning their faces to Suki.

"So do you have any idea of how we get to Ba Sing Se?" Sokka asked.

"Yes I do." Suki answered.

"Well tell us then." Sokka said.

"You know I've worked at Full Moon Bay as a guard." She began. "Sometimes when there weren't many refugees, we had to help loading supplies on the ferry. Every now and then we were aloud to have breaks. And when we did, there was no one to guard the supply room. So I was thinking, we can sneak in the supply room when the workers are on their breaks."

"That might just work." Sokka replied.

"But we have to move quickly. If we get caught, we'll have to pass the serpents pass." Suki answered.

After an hour or so the group was on their way to Full Moon Bay. Suki sat with Sokka on an ostrich-horse and Katara with Zuko. Thanks to their argument earlier everyone was quiet the whole time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And yet an other chapter completed. I am trying not to rush things, but I want this story to be complete before season 3 starts. If Maiko is going to happen (I am still telling myself it is just a dream of Mai) I want this story to be complete before the awful kiss is shown on TV. Or else my Zutarain flame will die and I will never be able to finish my story. Please review… they keep me going. _


	19. Chapter 19 A turning point in your life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. I don't have such a creative mind. I mean I can't even come up with 19 original ways to say I don't own ATLA._

_Thank you for your reviews and a really special thnx to Lunaverserocks, she reviews almost every chapter. You rock!_

_I had to rush this chapter a bit…_

_Chapter 19: A turning point in your life._

"We should stop for the night." Sokka said as he stopped the ostrich-horse. It was weird hearing some one speak again after hours of silence. The argument between the siblings and the fire bender had caused them to be silent the whole time. Each one was mad at the other. Sokka was mad at Katara for standing up for Zuko, and he was mad at Zuko for being a… well, for being an angry jerk and a member of the fire nation.

Katara was mad at Sokka for saying this was all Zuko's fault. Then she got mad at Zuko for he said it was all her fault.

Zuko was mad at Katara for blaming him for his sisters actions. He was mad at Sokka for being a fake warrior and much more.

Suki was irritated at all of them for acting so childish.

Setting up camp was done in silence, the only one who spoke was Suki saying that she was going to find some food. Sokka went with her to help.

"Really, you shouldn't let that fire bender get you so angry." Suki said as she got some berries from a bush. She inspected them before putting them in Sokka's bag.

"I can't help it." Sokka said as he picked up something that looked like a nut, only to find out it was a rock. "He's an angry jerk and he acts like he's better than us."

"Maybe he has a reason for being an angry jerk." Suki replied as she put more berries in the bag.

"What? Are you choosing his side now?" Sokka said

Suki gave him a little smile. "Silly, there is no side to choose."

Sokka folded his arms in front of his chest and let out a humph.

"I don't know Zuko that much, but I can see he is fighting with himself." Suki continued as she stood in front of Sokka, placed her hands on his arms and unfolded them. "It's so obvious. Even Toph and Katara see it."

"What's there to see? All I see is some angry jerk who is trying to win over my sister." Sokka mumbled.

"Win over Katara? Where did you get that idea?" Suki said.

"I don't know." Sokka replied.

"And so what if he likes Katara? What are you planning to do about it?" Suki asked.

"I'll kill him if he ever lays one finger on her." Sokka mumbled angry.

"And what if Katara likes him back?" Suki asked again.

Sokka's eyes widen at this question. What if Katara likes Zuko back? No that can't be. His nation started this war and killed their mother.

"I swear on the moon spirit I'll lock her up. Zuko is the enemy, Katara can't like him." Sokka almost yelled.

"Sokka, are you listening to what you're saying? Zuko isn't the enemy anymore. He is on our side now." Suki replied.

"I thought there weren't any sides." Sokka said.

Suki gave him a smile. "You know what I mean." She said and gave Sokka a kiss. "Let's go and find some more food before it turns dark."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the camp site Katara had made a pile of wood for the camp fire and was trying to light it. After several attempts to light it by rubbing two stick together she let out a yell in frustration.

"Come on, work with me." She mumbled as she tried again. "Stupid fire."

Zuko leaned against a tree and watched how Katara was struggling with the wood. He laughed in himself as he heard Katara's curses.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked the ex-prince as she turned her head to face him.

"You and your attempts of making fire are." Zuko answered.

"Well, you're a fire bender. Do something useful and light the camp fire." Katara replied.

"Why should I." Zuko said. "I thought it was my fault we ended up here."

Katara looked at the fire bender sitting, leaning against a tree. This midday she had yelled at him, saying this was his fault because his sister was chasing them. But that wasn't fair and Katara knew it. The only one who they could blame for this whole situation was the fire lord who stated this war. And the ones who continued it.

"No." Katara said after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Zuko looked at the girl.

"It isn't your fault." Katara said, concentrating on the campfire. "Neither is it my or my brother's fault we ended up here." She continued to rub the two sticks together.

Zuko was still looking at Katara. She was right, at least, for a part. This was his fault, yes. But this wasn't her and her brother's fault. All they wanted was to stop the war, to stop all the hurt and pain in this world and bring back the balance.

Two weeks ago, all Zuko wanted was the Avatar. To regain his honor and his fathers love. But that was two weeks ago. And in those two weeks Katara had asked him a question he dare not ask himself. She had asked him if he supported the war. And Zuko had answered it.

No, he did not support the war. How could he? Because of the war, his mother was gone. And not only his mother, but the mother of Katara was gone as well, and there was no doubt there were more mothers and fathers gone. Gone, killed in the war or gone to fight in the war.

It was at this moment Zuko decided that he would turn his back to Azula and fully join the Avatars gang. He couldn't care less for his fathers love anymore. He wouldn't get it any way. His uncle had told him a thousand times before. And now Zuko understood, it was all clear now. And even if there was a slight chance of getting his fathers respect, it would not make up for all the years of hurt he felt since the disappearance of his mother. It wouldn't make up for his three years of banishment. It wouldn't make up for a hundredth years of war. It had to stop.

But there was still Azula's plan. Should he tell them about it? No, if he did that, he would lose all the respect he had earned in these two weeks. Not that it was much, but it was something. But there was a chance Azula would tell them if she found out he had joined them and turned his back against her. Azula couldn't know about this if he still acted he was on her side. Zuko wouldn't tell a soul of his plan.

Suddenly, Zuko was brought back to reality by a frustrated yell.

"Argh!" Katara yelled as she threw the stick on the ground. "Fine, then don't lit." She kicked the ground before sitting down. Katara hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees as she continued to mumble. She tilled her head up as she felt the surrounding become warmer. She looked over to were the campfire was and saw it was lit. She then turned to were Zuko was sitting. He was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, there it is." Aang said as he guided Appa down. Iroh looked over to where Aang was pointing and saw the city formerly known as Omashu.

"Finally." Toph sighed. "Time for some action."

"Not jet." Iroh said with a warm smile on his face. "We'll have to rest this night and go over the plan one more time before we enter Omashu."

Appa had landed on the ground and Toph jumped off the large bison and disappeared in her rock tent.

"Wake me when we're going to Omashu." She said and closed her tent.

Iroh slid down Appa's fur and landed on the ground. Aang soon followed.

"Nervous?" The old man asked Aang.

"No, yes, a little." Aang replied. He looked to his side and saw the outlines of Omashu in the distance. It was once such a beautiful sight. Now it was nothing more than another city ruled by the fire nation. Aang sighed. Was this the faith of the world? Was every city, ever small village soon in the hands of the fire lord? Well, not if he had a say in it, and being the Avatar, he had.

"We should rest." Aang said as he leaned against Appa's fur.

"Yes we should." Iroh said as he too lay down to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good night of sleep, Aang woke up by a sound he knew all to well.

"Momo?" He asked himself. 'No, that can't be. Momo is with the others at the South Pole. Or…'

The sound of a shrieking lemur made Aang jerk his gaze towards the sky.

"Or they are in trouble." Aang almost yelled as he got his glider and flew towards the sound.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Tops moaned as she crawled out of her tent.

"I don't know." Iroh said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He turned to face Aang who had landed next to him.

"What is going on, young Avatar?" Iroh asked as he saw an exhausted lemur on the shoulder of Aang. Aang didn't respond as he opened the letter the lemur had brought.

"It's a letter from Katara." Aang said as he began to read it in silence.

"No…" Aang said softy.

"What? What does it say?" Toph wanted to know. "Come on Twinkletoes. Read it out load. I can't read it for my self."

Aang began. "Hey guys, I hope you are doing fine, for we are not." Aang swallowed for a moment. "Azula has attacked the south pole. Do not worry, we won. Only Zuko has told us, that his sister has captured the men of my tribe who were at Chameleon Bay. I wanted to let you know that Suki, Sokka, Zuko and I are traveling to Ba Sing Se to free the men of my tribe. Please Aang, do not come to help us. You have to train your fire bending. We will travel to Omashu once we freed my father and the others. Love, Katara."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four teenagers had gotten up early and were on their way to Full Moon Bay. If they continued at this speed, they would reach the ferry by the end of the midday. They could sneak on the ferry when the workers were on their dinner break. Like yesterday, they all were quiet. Each one of them, sunken deep in their own thoughts.

Riding for hours, they finally saw Full Moon Bay in the distance. All four got of the ostrich-horses and walked into the ferry landing. It was crowded with many refugees. Most of them were from Omashu.

"You guys wait here. I go check if the workers are on their dinner breaks yet." Suki said and she was gone before any one had the chance of replying.

The three remaining teenagers sat down and started to look at the many refugees walking by. Occasionally you could hear the bureaucrat yell at poor people who didn't had any passports or tickets.

"Looks like the fire nation have conquered more and more cities." Katara said as she looked at a crying toddler a few feet away. "It's so crowded in here."

"Guys, we have a little problem." Suki said as she came running towards Sokka, Katara and Zuko.

"What is it? Did the workers have their breaks already?" Sokka asked.

"Well, no… But when they do, there will be guards guarding the supply room. We have to come up with another plan." She replied.

Sokka let out a sigh and Katara focused her gaze on the ground.

"I have an idea." Zuko said after a moment of silence. "See those boxes over there?" Zuko pointed to five boxes next to a wall.

"We can try and hide in those." He said.

"That's a great idea." Katara said.

"Only one little problem, mister genius." Sokka interrupted.

"What?"

"There are four small boxes and one large one. We don't fit in the small ones. All four of us can fit in the large one, but we have to stand on our feet the whole way." Sokka replied.

"Got a problem with standing on your feet?" Zuko asked mockingly.

"No, but I don't want you to be in my private space." Sokka said as he pocked Zuko in the chest. Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand and gave him a deadly glare.

"Seems to me, like you don't have a problem with that at all." Zuko growled. "If you do, keep your fingers to your self." And with that he pushed Sokka roughly to the side, making him almost fall down.

"Hey, don't make a scene. We don't want to get the attention of the guards." Katara said as she hold onto Sokka's shoulders, for he was about to go into a fistfight with Zuko.

"Forget this." Sokka said as he shook of Katara's grip. "I'm not going to hide in the same box as Princy over here."

"Well, then you can wait for the next ferry, alone. Because I'm going to free dad, with or without you." Katara said as she grabbed Zuko by the wrist and began to walk towards the boxes, almost dragging the ex-prince along.

"Looks like those two are going to be all alone in the same box." Suki said to no one in particular.

Sokka responded with some mumbles as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You know, bodies close together." Suki continued. "No one to talk to for hours, except for each other. And don't forget the high temperature, with Zuko being a fire bender and…" Suki couldn't finish her sentence as she was dragged by Sokka in the same direction, Katara and Zuko went in a couple of moments ago.

"Changed your mind?" Suki said as she suppressed a giggle.

"No fire bender is going to be stuck in a box with my sister, all alone." Sokka said as he rushed over to his sister and Zuko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can I stay here and do nothing while the others might be in trouble!" Aang shouted as Iroh tried to convince him to stay where they were, for the tenth time this day.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Iroh said. "Miss Katara said for her self that you should stay here."

"But they might get caught by Azula, or worse…" Aang said as he let himself fall down on the ground in a sitting position. He buried his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

"They defeated her once." Iroh said. "They will be able to do it again."

"But when they defeated Azula they were at the South Pole, surrounded by water, snow, ice and water bending masters. In Ba Sing Se, Azula has the upper hand." Aang protested.

"Don't forget, my nephew is with them." Iroh replied.

Aang didn't respond as he looked at the sky. It had become dark, they had wasted the whole day. One day where he could have freed Bumi. One day where they could have taken over Omashu. One day wasted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you move your feet? I'm standing on my toes here." Sokka growled into the darkness.

"Why? I'm standing quite comfortable this way." Zuko answered. "And by the way, if your feet weren't so big, you…" Zuko didn't finish his sentence as he bit his lip to suppress a scream in pain.

"Should have moved your feet." Sokka said as he planted his on those of Zuko.

It then became warmer in the box as Zuko raised his body temperature.

"Stop it." Katara hissed. "You can beat each other up after we freed dad. But for now, we have to be quiet. Sokka, get your foot of those of Zuko, and Zuko, keep your temperature down and give Sokka some space."

With some mumbles, they did what was told and things became silent.

After what seemed for an eternity, the four felt the box being lifted. They focused one the voices outside the box and Katara peeked through a crack in the wood. They had spent the whole night in this box and it was now morning. She saw two men unloading the supplies of the ferry.

"Wow, this box is heavy." One man said. "For who is it?"

"I don't know." The other one replied. "Some rich guy in the higher rings of Ba Sing Se."

"Maybe it is an ostrich-horse ore some thing. It say's 'stable', on the box." The first man said.

"Why don't you open it and see for yourself." The second man said.

'No, no. Don't open it. Do not open it.' Katara prayed in silence.

"Ladies! This is not some tea party. Get your asses back to work!" A third man said as he walked past the other two.

The four felt how the box was carried on a cart and started to move only to stop after a few hours of a bumpy ride. Katara peeked through the crack in the wood and saw the man who had delivered the box walk towards a huge house. They were in the upper rings of Ba Sing Se, she could tell by the way this house was built with the most beautiful bricks and most expensive woods.

"Zuko, could you make some fire." Katara whispered and a moment later all of them adjusted their eyes to the brightness of the flame in Zuko's hand.

"We have to move quickly." Katara said as she again peeked through the crack. "That guy has entered the house of the man to whom this box belongs. I doubt he would be glad to see four people inside it instead of an ostrich-horse."

With a small nod, Sokka kicked down one wall of wood. It fell on the ground with a load bang and all of them jumped off the cart. They stared to run down the streets as fat as they could, with Zuko leading the way, they had no idea of where they were going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having some breakfast, Iroh, Toph and Aang walked slowly to the walls of Omashu. As they came closer they became more alert.

"Hide in the bushes." Iroh said. Without arguing with the old man, Toph and Aang hide themselves. They saw a cart with two fire nation soldiers stop and Iroh started to talk to them. The two soldiers were not aware they were talking to the famous Dragon Of The West. They were just teenagers, maybe even younger than Zuko.

Had this war gone this far, that the fire lord insisted that even children should join the war?

It was after a few moments Aang began to understand why Iroh was talking to the two young boys, as he saw how Iroh knocked the two unconscious. He then signed to Aang and Toph to come out of their hiding place. Aang grabbed Toph by the wrist and guided her to where Iroh was standing.

"Take their outfits and put them on." Iroh said as he climbed on the cart. He than saw the puzzled looks of Aang and Toph. "You two are supposed to escort me, right?"

Both nodded their heads. "You should look like real fire nation soldier then. Complete with the armor and cart."

After Aang and Toph had dressed themselves as fire nation soldiers, they got rid of the unconscious bodies and began to head for Omashu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the streets of the upper rings of Ba Sing Se, they had made a left turn and stopped in front of a deserted tea house. Katara walked up next to Zuko who was starring at it, sunken in his thoughts.

"Is this where you lived when you were in Ba Sing Se?" She asked the teenager next to her. She looked at Zuko as he nodded and started to walk to the door. He pushed it open and started to walk to the counter. The other three followed him.

"Wait here." Zuko said as he walked trough a door in the back of the shop. Katara, Sokka and Suki looked at each other for a moment and then sat themselves down in some chairs. After moments of silence Sokka was the one who broke the silence.

"So, how do we get in the cells where they hold dad prison, without getting caught by the Dai Li or Azula?" Sokka began.

"I don't know." Katara sighed, this question was on her mind since they left the south pole.

"I mean, we can't just knock on the front door and ask them if they could release dad and the others." Sokka continued. "Maybe if we ask them nicely." He started to mumble into himself.

"We also can get ourselves captured and escape from the inside out." Suki said.

"No that's too risky." Katara replied.

"Maybe we should dress up like Dai Li agents." Sokka tried.

"Like my sister would fall for that one." The voice of the ex prince was heard behind the three.

"Oh, so mister genius has a better option." Sokka replied slightly irritated. He was the one with the brains since they traveled with Aang, not this sorry excuse for a prince.

"A better and safer one, in fact." Zuko said as he leaned against a wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang pulled the reins of the ostrich-horse which pulled the cart. They had come to the gates of Omashu. The disguised airbender looked at the two soldiers who guarded the city. Were the able to fool the governor? Were they able to free Bumi and free the city?

"Who goes there?" One of the guards shouted at the boy ion the cart.

Aang swallowed before speaking. "I am escorting The Dragon of The West. He has some information about the war for the governor to hear. Fire Lord Ozai has sent us."

Both of the guards looked at each other. Then an evil smirk came on their faces and turned to meet the gaze of the boy in front of them.

"Very well. We shall escort you to the palace of the governor." The first one said and gave the sign to open the gates.

Once the gate was open, the cart began to head in side. As the passed the guards Iroh looked outside. He saw the two guards whispering to each other. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O.o what are they whispering about? And why does Iroh has a bad feeling about it? Just stay tuned for the next chapter._

_Okay, like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I had to rush it a little. People wanted updates and there are just 8 days left until Book 3 is aired. I want to finish the story before 21/9. Although I live in The Netherlands and they don't air it until 5/30/2008… Damn sometimes it sucks to live in Holland._

_Okay, and now I'll quit with the A/N and force myself to begin writing chapter 20. _

_Please review and say you want an update as fast a possible, cause then I'll I feel I have to continue to write. Your reviews, my motivation._

_P.S. Little Zutara action in the next chappy._


	20. Chapter 20 The escape, the capture

_Disclaimer: I would like to thank Mike and Bryan for letting me own ATLA, my parents who always believed in me, my sister who's always helping me and… What? No, I wasn't practicing for the Emmy's… NO!!! Mum, don't call the shrink; I'll act normal, I promise._

_A/N: From this chapter on there will be only action, romance, back stabbing, lies and much more evilness._

_Chapter 20: The escape, the capture._

A Dai Li agent rushed into the throne room. Bowing down in respect for the Fire Nation Princes, he waited until he was allowed to speak.

"Speak." Azula said slightly bored.

"Excuse me for rushing in to the throne room unannounced." The agent began. "But we've spotted your brother outside the walls of the palace."

"What?" Azula's eyes widen at the mention of her brother. "Is he alone?"

"No, sire. He is with two of the water tribe and one Kyoshi warrior." The agent answered.

'So Zuzu hasn't lied when he said the Avatar wasn't with them.' Azula thought. "Tell me his exact position."

"We saw him outside the prison walls. Should I send some agents to bring him to you?" The agent replied.

"No. I'll handle this myself." Azula said as she got up from the throne and started to walk towards Mai and Ty Lee.

'If he is outside the prison walls with those water tribe peasants, they might try to free the men we've captured. He is ignoring my every command. First he failed to tell me about the Avatar's absence, and then he ignored my order to not tell those weaklings about the capture of those water tribe men.' She thought while heading for the room her friends where in. 'Seems to me like he has turned his back against me.'

Azula opened the door and gazed upon her friends.

"Hey Azula? What's up?" Ty Lee asked as her friend walked in to the room.

"Clearly not you." Mai said as she looked at Ty Lee who lay on the ground, bended in some kind of form that Mai thought was unhealthy for you whole body.

"I have received some information about my brother." Azula said and turned towards Mai. "You should be happy to know, Zuzu has returned. He is outside the walls of the prison cells. Unfortunately, he is not alone. He is with his new found friends."

Ty Lee jumped up and took a stance on her hands. "You know, Azula. Theoretically he hasn't found them, you gave them to him. Or is it the other way around?"

Azula gave her friend a deadly glare. She knew she had made a mistake by letting her weak hearted brother join the Avatar's side. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. The only thing she needed to do was reminding Zuko about their father's love and he would be on her side again. Or so she thought.

"Girls, forget the original plan, we are going to capture my weak brother and his friends. Then we'll sail directly to my father." Azula said.

"But, what about the Avatar?" Ty lee asked her friend.

"That would be taken care of." Azula replied. "Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think this will work?" Katara asked Zuko who was pushing away a rock that blocked an entrance.

"My uncle and I used this passage way to escape Azula." He said as he squeezed himself in the small opening.

The others stared at each other for a moment but were brought back to reality when Zuko shouted from inside the hallway. "Are we going to free your father or was this trip just a waste of time?"

Without wasting any more time at starring, the others began to follow Zuko. First Katara went in, then Suki and finally Sokka.

"Zuko can you make some fire?" Katara whispered. "It's kind of dark in here."

"Yeah, and it's cold too." Sokka whined.

With a small groan, light came. The four looked around them. They were in some kind of tunnel, they could hardly even stand up straight. Katara could, but the others had to bend over a little in order to keep their heads away from the ceiling. The hole way was spend in silence, what seemed like hours were just minutes and the finally came at the end of the hallway.

"Stay close together." Zuko whispered as he peeked around a corner. There were no guards in sight. He slowly walked trough the halls of the prison cells, signing for the others to follow. When they had come to another corner Zuko looked around it finding two guards talking to each other.

'Damn.' Zuko looked around him, searching for something to help them getting pass the guards. When he looked at the ceiling, he saw some pipes that were used for leading water away from the cells. The pipes weren't fully connected to the ceiling, leaving enough space for a small man or a teenager to squeeze himself through it.

"Wait here and don't make any noise." The ex-prince whispered. He jumped and got hold of one of the pipes. He then pulled himself up and crawled between the pipes and the ceiling and began to move towards the two guards.

Katara and the others stayed where they were as they saw how Zuko crawled around the corner. They all old their breaths as they heard the noises of men getting beaten up and a noise that sounded like something got broken, followed by a wave of flames, sending two bodies pass the three who waited around the corner.

"Do you think it's safe now?" Sokka said with a high tone in his voice.

"What do you think?" Katara replied as she slid around the corner and walked over to Zuko.

"Just asking." Sokka mumbled as he followed his sister and Suki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cart with its three passengers stopped at the newly rebuild palace of Omashu. Aang sighed at the sight of the huge new complex. It was so much different than it had been 100 years ago. But then again, so was everything else.

Iroh and Toph climbed off of the cart and Aang jumped of it, landing next to them. Momo stayed in the cart, hidden underneath some blankets.

"I love what you've done with the Palace." Iroh lied. He tried to sound like a true proud member of the fire nation. He had too.

The guards gave the old man a small nod. "Please, follow us." One guard said and started to walk the stairs to the entrance of the palace of New Ozai. The others followed the man up the stairs. This gave them a good view of the surroundings. Months ago, everything was brown, yellow and green, the true colors of the earth kingdom. Now everything was red and black. You could spot some brown between the burned houses. But they would be soon replaced by the colors of the fire nation. If this war didn't end, then soon the whole world would have the colors of the nation who started the war. Then there would be no balance in the world.

The three disguised people hold their steps as the guard hold up his hand. He took some steps forward and knelt down in front of the governor who was in charge of this city now.

"Sir, The Dragon Of The West has come for you." He said to his ruler.

A moment of silence was upon the throne room as the governor gazed at the three before him. He then leaned over to his wife who sat next to him and whispered something in her ear. At this she nodded, got up and left the room. The governor watched his wife leave and then turned to the guard.

"You know what to do, Mukho." He spoke.

The guard nodded and he and the second guard turned to the two in fire nation costumes and the old man. Iroh looked to his right and saw four more guards coming their way. He then looked at his left and saw three more.

Aang swallowed as he found them selves surrounded by nine fire nation guards. This wasn't good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda was awake and leaned against the wall of his cell. He was wondering if he should eat the food, brought by the Dai Li a couple hours ago, or not. He had refused to eat the green stuff he got every day. He didn't trust the princess of the fire nation at all. For all he knows, she might have poisoned it. But the hunger was overwhelming. He had gotten weak and he had spent most of the time sleeping. It had been one week now since his capture, or was it two? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he had to be strong and survive this torture so that he could see his children again. He would tell Katara that she was beautiful, just like her mother and he would laugh with is son again.

Hakoda smiled as he remembered how his son's voice sounded like. Yes, he could almost hear him talking. His voice sounded soft, almost if he were whispering, so real.

"This is the last hallway we haven't checked. I hope dad is in here."

Almost too real. The hunger played tricks with the head of the water tribe elder.

"Dad?"

Too real, again.

"Dad!"

Hakoda tilled his head up and looked over to the door of his cell. It was real. His son had come to him. Or the hunger made him seeing things, because Hakoda could see the face of his first born through the bars of his prison cell door.

"Sokka? Is that really you?" The weakened man said.

"Dad. Are you okay?" Sokka said as he saw his father stand up, leaning with is hand on the wall for support. Hakoda walked over to his son and put his hand through the bars and touched the face of his son.

"It is you. Where is Katara? Are you okay?" Hakoda said with his weak voice.

"Katara is right next to me dad. We are okay. We've come to free you." Sokka answered.

Hakoda nodded. "Free the others first." He said. "They are down the hall."

"But dad…" Sokka tried.

"No buts, free the others first." Hakoda interrupted.

Sokka let out a small sigh and signed for the others to come with him. There were three more cells down the hall and each of then held men of the water tribe. Katara froze the locks with her water and Sokka broke them with his club.

"Suki, you lead them out of here. Go quickly, Azula or the Dai Li might have heard us." Sokka said as he broke the lock of the last prison cell. Suki gave a small nod and lead the water tribe men trough the halls towards the passage way they had come into a couple of minutes ago.

"Be careful." She shouted at Sokka.

"You too." He shouted back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of the three made a move. They just gazed at the guards who had surrounded them. Apparently the governor had known about the banishment of Iroh.

"Attack!!" Mukho yelled at the other guards.

Aang jumped in the air and landed next to the governor. He took his glider and swung it at the leader of New Ozai, making a gust of wind. The governor jumped out of the throne just in time to avoid the hit. A wave of flame send by Mukho, who came from behind Aang sending the young airbender against the wall. Aang closed his eyes in pain as he felt his back making contact with the hard metal.

Quickly he got back on his feet and jumped on a balcony, ignoring the pain in his back. Aang took a good look at the battle underneath him. On his left, he saw the governor escape through a door. Toph was battling four guards as well as Iroh was. There were eight guards. Where was Mukho?

"Give up Avatar." Mukho's voice came from behind Aang.

Aang turned around. "How do you know I'm the Avatar?" He wondered.

"The arrow on your head and your airbending are a dead give away." Mukho said mockingly as he pointed at the head of the airbender.

'Arrow?' Aang thought as he reached for his head. He no longer felt the helmet that was covering the blue tattoo.

Not waiting any longer Mukho send an other wave of flames towards Aang, who jumped backwards landing on the ground ten feet below the balcony, quickly followed by Mukho.

The airbender looked over his shoulder and saw the guard charging for him. Aang jumped against a pillar, then another and another, landing behind Mukho. With his glider he made a powerful gust of wind and send the guard against a pillar. Mukho didn't move as his body fell to the ground. Aang gazed at the guard for a second and then turned to help Toph.

She had a hard time fighting three guards and one fire bender. Everything was made out of metal, even the floors. It felt cold at her feet and she didn't have any chance of practicing her metal bending. She had only done it twice, one time when she got captured by Yu and Xin Fu and when she, Sokka and the Earth king got locked up in a cell in the palace of Ba Sing Se.

"Stupid palace." The blind girl cursed, as she rubbed her head were she got hit by the back of a spear.

"You're going down buddy." She yelled and charged for the one who had hit her. She stomped one of her feet on the floor and the piece of metal where the guard stood came lose. With a movement of her feet, Toph made the piece of metal turn upside down, letting the guard fall down in the hole, making him land on the floor underneath the throne room.

"And stay there!" Toph yelled as she put back the missing piece of the metal floor. The second after she had said that, she felt someone coming in her direction. She was too slow to react and she felt how a wave of flames made contact with her fire nation armor. The blind girl was pushed back by the impact and slide a few feet on her back, only to stop when Aang jumped behind her.

"I can handle this myself Twinkletoes." Toph said irritated as she crawled back on her feet.

"That's okay. You can thank me later Toph." Aang replied with a small smile on his face. 'She's so stubborn, just like her element.' He watched how Toph took revenge on the person who made her hit the floor. She didn't need his help no more.

The airbender looked over to where Iroh was fighting. Two guards already lay unconscious on the floor, piled up in a heap. The remaining two stood on each side of the old man. One of them attacked Iroh by sending fire towards him. The old men turned his back towards the other guard and stopped the man in front of him by blocking the fire with a wall of fire of his own. Iroh tilled up his feet and kicked the man in his stomach, with fire coming out of his feet, the guard was send flying trough the air and stopped when he hit the metal wall. The guards shook his head as he got back on his feet and charged for Iroh once more.

Aang saw how the second guard lit a flame in his hand, ready to attack the older man from behind. Not wasting any more time, Aang run towards the guards, his glider held in his hands. Aang took a jump in the air. Swinging his glider, he landed on the floor, slamming his glider on the floor and created a strong gust of wind. The whole ground shook by the impact of Aang's glider, making each and everyone in the room lose their balance.

The gust of wind came in contact with the guard his body and pinned the man against the wall. Aang took this moment to look upon the battle field once more. There were three guards battling Toph, one was fighting Iroh. Three lay unconscious on the floor. Aang looked over his shoulder to where Mukho laid. Aang's eyes widen in shock as he found the fire bender was missing. He turned around in search for the guard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Give up, or the blind girl gets it." Mukho's voice came from Aang's left side.

Mukho was holding Toph by her hair and hold a knife against her throat.

"How dare you. Sneaking upon a blind girl like that." Toph growled as she struggled to get out of the guard's grip.

"Shut up." Mukho hissed at the girl. "Now, if you value the life of your friend, you do exactly as I say."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, where's Bato?" Katara asked as she freed herself from her fathers hug. "We haven't seen him with the others."

Hakoda looked at her daughter with a sad look on his face. "He…" The man begun.

"Tell me he's okay, dad." Katara pleaded. The look Hakoda gave her was one filled with sadness and lost.

"No." The girl whispered as tears began to form in her eye. Hakoda looked over to his son, whom gaze was on the ground. The air was filled with sadness and the sound of Katara's sobs.

Zuko looked at the small, broken family in front of him. It pained him to see those sad faces. It reminded him of the pain he felt since the disappearance of his mother. A small frown came upon the prince his face as he saw Katara's eyes full of tears.

Zuko jerked his head to the side as he heard footsteps coming in their direction, fast. He walked over to the corner of the hallway and saw three female figures coming towards them.

"Azula's coming." Zuko's whisper made Katara stop sobbing.

"Dad, Sokka, go to the exit." The brave girl said as she dried her tears. "Zuko and I will meet you there."

"No Katara. It's too dangerous. I won't leave you here with two fire benders, an acrobat and a knife thrower." Sokka argued.

"Look Sokka. Dad is weakened, he doesn't know where the exit is. You are not a bender, so you'll get dad out of here." Katara said.

Sokka opened his mouth but shut it when he felt the hand of his father on his shoulder.

"Your sister is right. Trust her, she is very wise and very strong, just like her mother was." Hakoda said.

"She's getting closer." Zuko whispered.

"Could you distract your sister, while Sokka and my father escape?" Katara turned to Zuko. He gave her a small nod and a second later he made a wave of fire and send it around the corner. "Go, NOW!" He yelled as he run towards his sister and her friends with Katara close behind. Katara looked back for a moment and saw her father and Sokka turn around a corner. Now all they had to do was to distract the three fire nation girls long enough for her father and brother to be safe.

Zuko jumped over Ty Lee and charged at his sister, pushing Mai out of the way. He aimed a punch at the jaw of Azula, sending out flames. Azula ducked and the flames came in contact with the wall behind her. The fire nation princess stayed low, turned around with one of her legs spread out. Her feet made contact with Zuko's heel and the ex-prince fell down on his back. He quickly jumped back on his feet and turned around. He send a fire whip towards his sister and hit her on the shoulder.

Azula growled in pain as she hold her hand on her shoulder.

"You know Zuzu. You've made a huge mistake by turning your back towards the fire nation." She gave her brother a deadly glare before charging at him once more. She slid between the spread legs of Zuko, turned around quickly and kicked him in the back. Zuko almost fell down but regained his balance before he slammed into Ty Lee who got water whipped by Katara.

"Close call, Zuko." Ty Lee giggled as she saw the ex-prince regain his balance. Zuko didn't reply and went after his sister again.

Ty Lee turned around and jumped over a water whip, just in time, to avoid getting hit by it again.

"Let's see if you are such a good dancer like your cute brother." The acrobat said and tried to jab the water bender with her index and middle finger. Knowing what happened the last time she got jabbed, Katara bended her water back in her pouch and avoided the fingers of Ty Lee by grabbed her wrist. She swung the acrobat around and let go of her when she saw Mai coming towards her, daggers ready to stab her.

'Not this time.' Katara thought as she formed her bending water in a whip and slammed the knifes out of the girl's hands. She then aimed for the chest of Mai, who ducked backwards. The dark clothed girl threw out a dagger which she had tied to her legs. Katara saw the piece of metal coming for her and stepped aside, almost getting cut in the progress. She saw the knife flying pass her and hitting the wall next to Azula's head. Katara turned her gaze back to Mai and saw Ty Lee jumping over her friend, ready to jab the water bender.

"Mai, look out to where you're aiming." The princess yelled at her friend as she almost got hit by Mai's knife.

Zuko saw his chance and punched the stomach of his sister, making fire, the princess got send flying through the air and slammed in to the wall. The fire bender didn't wait for his sister to get up and send some more fire in her direction. Azula wasn't quick enough to get up and dodged her brother's attack by making a wall of blue fire, sending the fire Zuko made back to him. Zuko crossed his arms in front of his face when he saw his own attack coming for him. He braced himself for the hit, but none came. He lowered his arms and saw Ty Lee on the floor with burned clothing. Katara had sent the girl in to the wave of flames with her bending water when the acrobat had tried to jab her shoulder. Ty Lee's eyes were shut and her body was limp. She was out.

Zuko ran pass Azula, who was struggling to get up, but fell to the floor as his sister got a hold of his ankle.

"Zuzu, you are embarrassing the fire nation by siding with the Avatar. Come home with me. You'll get father's love back if you do so." Azula said as she got back on her feet.

Zuko turned around and looked into the emotionless face of his sibling. Was she acting or did Azula know about his plan of backstabbing her. Clearly enough, she wasn't telling the truth.

"Your not falling for that one now, do you Zuko?" Katara yelled from down the hall as she heard the fire nation princess trying to confuse Zuko.

"Shut up." Azula hissed. "Mai would you please, silence the wench?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the last words of his sister and gazed at Azula. Wench? Katara wasn't a wench. A peasant, yes. But no wench. That name didn't suit her at all.

Azula saw the glare her brother gave her. 'How interesting.' She thought.

Mai took out two more daggers and threw them at Katara. The water bender turned her water into a shield of ice and the knifes fell to the ground. The ice was quickly turned into little daggers and was send to Mai. The dark clothed girl ducked and took her last dagger out of her sleeve. She jumped over Katara, landing behind the water tribe girl. Mai quickly kicked Katara in the back and watched how the water bender hit her head against the wall a few feet away. Katara felt a sharp pain in her head and things became dark. She was still awake and she could hear everything around her. She could hear the footsteps of Mai coming to wards her. Katara tried to open her eyes but the pain was too much too bare. She tried to get back on her feet but fell down once more in the progress. Mai was getting closer, she could almost sense her presence. If she didn't come to action soon, Katara was sure she got stabbed again. The water tribe girl tried to sit up straight and managed to open up one eye. Mai was only three feet away.

Zuko heard something slamming against the wall and turned his head towards the sound. Katara had hit her head and was sitting on the ground with a small cut on her fore head. Mai was walking over to her with one of her daggers in her right hand. Zuko struggled back on his feet and kicked Azula out of his way. He rushed over to Katara and kicked the knife out of Mai's hand.

"You're not going to stab her this time." He growled to the girl as he grabbed her by her wrist and threw her towards Azula. Mai's body slammed against that of her friend and they landed next to Ty Lee who was regaining conciseness little by little.

Zuko helped Katara to get back on her feet.

"Thanks." Katara whispered.

"How's your head?" Zuko asked.

"Fine." Katara said, as she grabbed Zuko's shoulder for support. She was lying. The wound hurt as hell, not to mention the headache she felt and the dizziness that made the whole hallway spun before her eyes.

Zuko saw how Katara's eyes turned away and her body became limp shortly after that.

"Get them." Azula growled to Mai and Ty Lee, as she rubbed her shoulder. Azula saw how her brother tilled the water bender over his shoulder carefully. Mai and Ty Lee stood up and charged for Zuko.

Zuko heard the two coming for him and quickly made a wall of fire, then he took the water that was left in Katara's pouch and threw it in the flames. Soon, the halls were filled with steam and it gave Zuko the chance to run towards the exit.

Ty Lee and Mai stopped running as they saw how the fire turned into steam. Nothing was to be seen but white clouds.

"Wow, that was some quick thinking of Zuko." Ty Lee said as she waved away the steam around her with her hands.

"Shut up Ty Lee. Let's go after them." Mai said.

"No." Azula's voice came from behind the girls. "Let them escape. I have another plan." Her eyes narrowed as she remembered how Zuko looked at her when she called the water bender a wench and an evil grin appeared on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Almost at the end of the story…_

_Yeah, what kind of name is Mukho…? Ha ha I'm not so good at coming up with names. '_

_The first five to review get a preview._

_Mayor question for all of you… I'm planning on letting a character die, but I'm not sure yet. So should I kill a character? And if you say yes, then who should it be. Tell me in your review._


	21. Chapter 21 Here's Bumi!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar__: The Last Airbender. Seriously, I don't. But the little voices in my head won't believe me._

_Chapter__ 21 __Here's Bumi!_

"And that's the whole story, dad." Sokka said as he had explained how they got here and why the prince of the fire nation was with them. Hakoda nodded and put a hand on the shoulder of his son.

"It seems to me like you don't trust the fire bender, you keep calling him an angry jerk." His father said.

Sokka mumbled something his father couldn't understand. Sokka looked up and saw some one coming out the passageway.

Zuko had made it to the exit in a record time. He squeezed himself and Katara trough the small opening and blinked his eyes for a moment, letting them adjust to the light outside. The moment Zuko came out of the passageway, Sokka rushed over to him and started to yell stuff about his sister being unconscious.

"Would you shut up." Zuko growled at Sokka. "You're letting Azula know we're out here."

"Why is it that, every time I leave my sister with you in battle, she comes back injured?" Sokka asked angrily.

"You'll have to thank Mai for that." Zuko said as he tilled the girl over his shoulder and started to walk towards Hakoda and Suki.

"What has happened to my daughter?" Hakoda wanted to know as the fire bender walked up to him.

"She hit her head." Zuko said to the older man. "I'm sorry." Zuko took Katara in his arms and gave her to her father. Hakoda took his daughter and started to walk away.

"Follow me. My men have found an inn were we should be safe for at least a day or so." Hakoda said to the two teenagers standing behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was held in a prison cell tied up, his hands behind his back and his feet tied together. His body was covered in metal chains so that he could only move his head and it kept him from bending any kind of element. In the cell next to him sat Toph and Iroh. The old man's hands were chained to the wall, Toph's feet and hands were tied to each other. None of the two could bend.

"This sucks!" Toph complained. "You should have let me kicked his ass, Twinkletoes."

"How? Mukho was holding a knife on your throat. He could have killed you." Aang's voice came from the cell next to Toph.

"I could have handled it." The blind girl replied. "Now we're stuck here in… Were the hell are we anyways?"

"In the prison cells underneath the palace." Iroh said softly.

"Great, just great. You should have let me kick that bastard's ass!" Toph yelled in the direction she heard Aang's voice came from.

Aang groaned. "Are you even listening? Mukho could have killed you." He shouted back.

"Could you two youngsters calm down?" An old voice came from down the hall.

"Mind your own business." Toph growled to the person who was interfering with her and Aang's argument.

"I think this is my business, little blind one." The voice said.

"How the heck do you know I'm blind?" Toph asked as she moved closer to the bars of the cell.

"I know a lot about you. You're the one they call The Blind Bandit. You listen to the ground when you are earth bending, you've mastered neutral jin." The squeaky voice replied.

"Who is this geezer?" Toph asked out laud.

"This geezer was once the king of Omashu, or New Ozai as they call it now." The voice answered. "And you are Toph Bei Fong, you share a cell with The Dragon Of The West, also know as Iroh. In the cell next to you is Avatar Aang, or Twinkle toes as you call him."

"Hey Bumi." Aang said with a sad voice as he greeted his old friend.

"Hello Aang, long time no see. Actually I still can't see you from down here." Bumi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda walked into a bedroom and laid his daughter on a bed. He covered her body with the sheets and inspected the wound on her forehead. It was just a small cut, it didn't needed to be stitched up. The only thing Katara needed now was rest. Hakoda had put some bandages on the cut, then the older man turned around and walked towards the door, where Sokka was standing. He gave his son a small nod.

"Your sister should be fine after a good night rest. Come with me downstairs." Hakoda said. "We need some plans on how we are going to free Ba Sing Se from the fire nation princess."

Suki and Sokka followed Hakoda downstairs, leaving behind the fire bender who was leaning against a wall in the hallway. Zuko watched the three leave and when they were out of sight, he entered the room Katara was in.

The red glow of the setting sun shone trough the small window in the room. A beam of sunlight fell upon the face of the water bender who was still asleep. Zuko walked towards the window and gazed outside. They had fled to the lower rings of Ba Sing Se, this part of the city contained so many refugee's that it was almost impossible for Azula to find them here. The teenager looked down to the streets, men and women made their way back to their homes, for it was almost supper time.

Letting out a soft sigh, Zuko got a chair and sat himself down next to the window. He planted his elbow oh his knees and fold his hands in fists, letting his for head rest upon them. Gazing to the floor below him, he started to think what had happened these last couple of years. He had been banished, send on a quest to find and capture the Avatar, then he had to travel through the earth kingdom as a refugee. When he had thought things were getting better, Azula showed up. Zuko should have known that every time his sister made an appearance, things always turned out to be worse for him. It was because of Azula he was here, back in Ba Sing Se. Here in the room with an unconscious water bender.

Zuko tilled his head when he heard a soft groan escaping the lips of Katara. She was beginning to wake up. The sheets began to move slowly as Katara moved her hands from her side towards the cut on her forehead. She made a little hiss as she touched the bandages on her head.

Zuko watched how Katara inspected the bandages with her hand and let out a soft chuckle when she hissed.

"You shouldn't touch it." The ex-prince said.

Katara moved her head towards the direction of Zuko's voice. She opened her eyes slowly but closed them as the sunlight made contact with her vision. She turned her head away from the light.

"Where are we?" She asked Zuko.

"In an inn in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se." Zuko answered.

"We're still in Ba Sing Se?" Katara groaned. The wound on her head hurt every time she spoke.

Zuko nodded, but when he realized that Katara had her eyes shut he mumbled a "yes".

"We should be safe here for a day or so." Zuko continued. "There are so many refugees' here. Azula shouldn't be able to find us that soon."

"Where is my father? Is he safe too?" Katara wanted to know. Again Zuko nodded.

"He is down stairs with your brother and friend. They are making plans about how they should free the city from Azula." He said as he gazed outside the window.

At this Katara opened her eyes, ignoring the pain in her head.

"Making plans to free Ba Sing Se? We don't have time for that. We need to get back to Aang." Katara almost yelled. As soon as she was done with her outburst she grabbed her head and closed her eyes, letting out a whimper in pain.

Zuko turned his head to Katara and saw the pain on her face. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed.

"Calm down. Your yelling will cause you to slip into unconsciousness again." Zuko said as he moved Katara's hand away from the bandages. "I'm sure the Avatar can wait a few days. He is with my uncle, he should be safe."

Zuko didn't like to speak this way about Aang, but he had to. Katara needed to rest and Ba Sing Se needed to be free from Azula.

Katara opened her eyes, slowly this time, the worst pain was over by now.

"No Aang needs our help. He might be the Avatar but he still has to learn a lot of things. I need to help him." Katara said some what angrily.

"Even if he needs help, you can't help him in the condition you are in." Zuko replied as he started to walk over to the chair next to the window. The tone in his voice contained some irritation.

"Why are you being so aggravating? O wait, you don't care about the well being of Aang. You just want him dead, like a true member of the fire nation would." Katara hissed back. She starred at the Zuko's back who had stopped walking and was now starring out the window. Katara had regretted her outburst, but she didn't want to apologize to Zuko. She heard an angry sigh escaping the lips of the fire bender.

Zuko turned around and starred into the eyes of the water bender. Katara saw the anger in the teenager's eyes and turned her gaze towards the ceiling.

"I never wanted the Avatar dead." Zuko began to hiss. "I only wanted to capture him so that I could restore my honor, so that I could go back home, so that I could have back my rights to heir the throne after my father dies."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Katara interrupted. "It's only you, you and you. Aang is the Avatar, he needs to put a stop to this war. If you had succeeded in capturing him, this war would continue until the fire nation rules over the world. But you don't care you just…"

"I do care!" Zuko shouted, not letting Katara finish her sentence. Katara moved her gaze from the ceiling towards Zuko and looked at him in shock. The ex-prince starred back and silence was upon the two. He shook his head and walked pass Katara. She followed him with her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked Zuko as she saw his hand move towards the door knob. Zuko didn't answer and just walked out the room.

Katara moved her body so that she was sitting up straight in the bed. She folded her hands and let them rest upon her lap. She had no idea where her outburst from a minute ago came from. Zuko was actually being friendly to her and he was right, she needed rest, Aang could wait for another day or so. But there was just something in the tone of the fire bender that Katara didn't like. He had sounded irritated when she told him she needed to help Aang. What was wrong with him? Was she really that irritating? Or didn't he want to help Aang?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had gotten dark outside. The moon hung in the sky and gave the four in the prison underneath New Ozai enough light to see the outlines of the bars of their cells. The conversation between Bumi and the rest had died a couple of hours ago. Iroh had fallen asleep and so had Toph. Silence hung in the prison and Aang could almost taste it.

"So, Bumi, you said to me that you would see me when time is right. Does this mean that this is the right time to free Omashu?" Aang asked, trying to break the silence.

A soft sigh came from the direction of Bumi's cell. "You know. I still can't see you and you can't see me. So this is not the right time."

Aang knew that Bumi was going to say something like that and it only started to piss him off. "Listen here Bumi! I have no time to wait for the right time. I've waited long enough. I've found the earth bending master whom you said was going to help me. I even found a great fire bending master who is teaching me fire bending. And all I had to do was being patience and wait. But now there is no time! There are people out there who are dying in the war! I can't sit around here doing nothing! We are going to free this city, right time or not!"

"Now you are thinking like a true Avatar." Bumi answered the ranting boy.

Aang ignored the comment Bumi made and started to move towards the wall that separated him from Iroh and Toph.

"Toph, wake up." Aang said. No answer. "Toph, wake up."

"Hgn?"

"Toph, come on."

"What is it twinkle toes?"

"Can you move your head?" Aang asked.

"Uhm, yeah I can. Why?"

"Do you think you can bend the metal of the bars by moving your head?" Aang asked again.

"I don't know twinkle toes. I mean, I can do it with earth, but I've never practiced it on metal." The blind girl answered.

"Well, this might be the right time for you to try."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?"

Katara stopped packing her bag and turned to face the man in the door opening. She turned around again and continued to pack.

"Can't you tell? I'm packing. I'm leaving this place to help Aang." Katara mumbled angry. She heard the person move from the door to the stool next to the window. He sat himself down and watched how Katara was packing her belongings.

"And how are you planning on reaching Omashu al by your self?" The man asked.

"Maybe I'll steal some ones ostrich horse." Katara answered.

"I though you were against stealing?" He said.

"Who knows, maybe there is living a runaway pirate here in the city." Katara said as she put her now packed bag on her back. "Why do you care, Zuko?"

There came no answer from the fire bender.

"That's what I thought. Can you tell my father and brother once they wake up, that I'm off to help Aang?" Katara said and she walked towards the door of the room. She was hold back as she felt the hand of Zuko around her wrist.

"No I won't tell them. You tell them yourself." Zuko replied.

Katara dropped her head and sighed. "My brother wants to help dad. He couldn't help him when they were at Chameleon Bay and they got captured. I don't think Sokka wants to leave dad now that he's finally found him." Katara tiled her head back up and turned around to face Zuko.

"I know for sure Sokka or my father won't let me go to help Aang all by my self. That's why I'm leaving without telling them personally. And, if you please will let go of my wrist, I can go on my way." Katara said.

Zuko shook his head. This girl was impossible. She just freed her father, got injured and now she wanted to help her friend, safe the world. She was a strong one, maybe stronger that he had thought. But she wasn't as strong as she believed herself to be.

"Well? Are you going to let go of my wrist?" Katara asked impatiently. Zuko looked down at his hand, holding Katara's wrist.

"Wait for a moment." Zuko said letting go of Katara's wrist. He walked pass Katara and she followed him with her eye's.

"What is he doing?" She asked herself as she sat down on the bed. After a minute or two the fire bender came back, this time carrying a sleeping bag on his back. Katara starred at the teenager who was standing in the door.

"What?" Katara tried to ask some thing she already knew the answer to. It was just weird to see Zuko standing there, obvious planning on going with her to Omashu. She shouldn't have asked what, but she should have asked why.

"Are you still going to Omashu or are you staying here?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"No, eh, yes, I'm still going. But why are you carrying a sleeping bag?" Katara said as she got up. "Don't tell me you are coming with me."

"Then I won't tell you." Zuko said as he started to walk down the hall towards the stairs that lead them to the lobby of the inn.

"Why?" Katara asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Because I know nobody can get you to stay here. I can tell your father and brother you are planning on leaving. But that still won't stop you from sneaking out in the middle of the night." Zuko answered.

"But why are you going with me?" Katara wanted to know.

"The streets in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se are dangerous. There are thieves and rapists out there. And then there is the long way to Omashu. Who knows what kind of men are walking out there in the woods? If you get injured, or worse, I know your brother will blame me. And I don't feel like fighting with him. He's not worth it." Zuko replied as he checked the lobby for any employee's who might see them leaving.

Katara couldn't help but to giggle. Zuko was coming with her to protect her. He might try to think of an excuse like he did. But Katara knew that Zuko was coming with her to protect her because he wanted to, not because he might get into a fight with Sokka if something happened to her.

"Stop your giggle." Zuko said irritated.

"Sorry." Katara whispered back. "I just never thought that a prince like you would escort a peasant like me trough the woods."

Zuko stretched his arm to open the door of the inn but stopped when he heard Katara's comment. He turned around and glared at the water tribe girl in front of him.

"You know, I can let you go all by your self, and pretend I don't care if you got reaped or robed." Zuko said.

Katara starred back at Zuko and though for a second. Then she opened her mouth. "So, you're telling me that you would care if something might happen to me?"

Zuko realized his mistake and quickly turned around. "Whatever. Let's just get going." He said wile he slipped out of the inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in like, forever. And now I'm making you guys 'happy' with a short chapter. Seriously, I've lost all inspiration (and time) for this story. It would be a miracle if I get this done by the end of the year. But there are a few chappies left. About three or four. That all depends on you guys… the more reviews I get, the more I feel the need to continue… So if you are wondering if I was asking you to review, I was._

_Ciao, Altern-Angel._


	22. Chapter 22 What is your excuse?

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, for it belongs to Mike and Bryan._

_A/N: I am soooo sorry you all had to wait so long for the last chapter. I was so busy with work and stuff I almost forgot all about the story. I want to thank the loyal readers for still reading my story even though it took me so long to upload chapter 21. I also want to thank the people who reviewed the story. Thank you all._

Chapter 22: What is your excuse?

Sokka let out a load moan as he stretched his arms. His half open eyes gazed trough the room and stopped at the sight next to him. In the bed at his right lay Suki, she was still asleep. Sokka let out another moan, got out of the bed and walked over to the window. He shoves away the curtains and gazed to the sky. It was early in the morning, he could tell for the sun hovered just above the walls of Ba Sing Se. The young water tribe warrior was thinking about going back to bed, until he heard a moan from Suki.

"Hey, you are up early. What's wrong?" Suki asked as she got up from the bed.

"Nothing, I guess. I just woke up early." Sokka answered. Suki smiled at him and walked over to him. She put her arms around the waits of Sokka and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe we should go and get some breakfast." Suki whispered. As on cue, Sokka's stomach let out a load growl. Sokka blushed slightly and gave Suki a kiss on her forehead.

"You spoke my mind." He said. "Or more like, you spoke my stomach."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph, is it working already?" Aang asked from the cell next to the Earth bender. Toph was trying for an hour now and so far she only got the metal to bend a few inches, not enough to squeeze through.

"Kinda." Toph mumbled. "What if…" Toph closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the metal around her body. She inhaled deeply and the metal around her started to tremble. Within a few seconds, Toph was free of her chains.

"Wow, that feels so much better." The earth bender said while she got up and stretched her limbs. "Now let's get out of this place."

She walked over towards Iroh and freed the old men of his chains, then she bended the bars of the cell and freed Aang and Bumi.

"Well, it seems like we are going to free Omashu from the fire nation." Toph said.

"We will, but not today." Iroh replied.

"Wait, why not?" Toph asked as she stopped and felt the ground, to feel if there were any guards around the corner.

"We are out numbered. We have to get more men for the battle we're about to face." Iroh said.

"We don't need anyone more. We've stand our ground against Azula and the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se. There were just four of us back then. Besides if this doesn't go too well for us, Aang can always go glow things up and kick some fire nation ass, Avatar state style." Toph said.

"I can't." Aang said softly. "The Avatar state is way too complicated for simply glow things up and kick ass, Avatar state style."

"Aang is right." Bumi said. "Besides we are too weak, we haven't had a decent meal since we got stuck down here. For you that might only be one day, but for me it has been months."

"Yes, we have to rest and eat before we are going to free the city. And maybe we should have a cup of tea as well." Iroh commented.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad. DAD!!!!" Sokka shouted as he run down the hallways to his fathers' room. "Dad. Katara is gone!" He yelled as he burst into the room Hakoda was in. The head of the southern water tribe was still asleep but was soon awoken by the voice of his first born.

"Sokka, what are you doing up so early?" Hakoda said while he let out a moan.

"I was going down stairs to get some breakfast and when I walked pass Katara's room, her door was open and I couldn't help notice that the room was empty. I walked inside and saw this note lying on her bed." Sokka handed the note written by his sister to his father. Hakoda took the note and started to read.

The older men let out a sigh and shook his head. "You sister is exactly like your mother. Always helping friends."

"Zuko is gone too." Suki said as she joined the two males in the room.

"At least Katara is with some one." Hakoda said while he got out of the bed. "She should be fine."

"Fine?!" Sokka yelled. "How can you say she is fine. She is with the fire nation prince. To my according that does not qualify as 'Fine'."

"Ex-prince." Suki corrected Sokka.

"Would you stop defending that fire nation scum?" Sokka said to his girlfriend.

"I'm not defending him." Suki said. "It's been over two weeks since you teamed up with Iroh and Zuko and still you don't trust him. He has saved the life of your sister twice. Give him some respect."

"Suki is right. I think that boy wouldn't let anything happen to Katara since he saved her twice." Hakoda said as he put a hand on the shoulder of his son.

Sokka let out a small grunt and shook of his fathers hand and started to mumble "I'm going down stairs to eat."

Suki and Hakoda looked at each other before following the pissed off water tribe warrior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it is time for a small break." Katara said as she slowed her ostrich horse down. She put her hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the midday sun that shone through the leafs of the trees. She spotted a small river and guided her bird horse to a tree not too far from the water. Zuko said nothing and just followed the water bender.

"Did you pack any food?" Katara asked the fire bender. Zuko nodded and opened his bag.

"I haven't packed much. Only some bread. We can eat it now, but that means that we'll have to go hunting for dinner." Zuko said as he handed Katara a slice of bread. Katara took the slice and thanked him by bowing her head.

"That's okay. When my brother and I started to travel with Aang, there were so many times we had to go and find food out in the woods." Katara said. She sat down and started to eat the bread.

Zuko did what Katara did and also sat down. After a moment of silence, Zuko opened his mouth to ask Katara a question. "So, why did you and your brother start to travel with the Avatar?"

Katara swallowed her bread and looked at the fire bender next to her. She then gazed to the small river in front of her and sighed deeply.

"After the fire nation attacked our village and killed my mother, I was the only water bender left in the South Pole. There was no one who could teach me how to use the proper techniques for water bending. I had to learn it for myself. One day, my brother and I found Aang, and learned that he was the Avatar. When you captured Aang, my brother and I decided to help him escape, for he is the Avatar and he needs to put a stop to this war. After Aang escaped your ship, we agreed on flying Aang to the South Pole where we could find a water bending master who could teach Aang and me water bending. In those weeks that we travelled with him, we grew very close. It felt only natural that Sokka and I would help Aang to put a stop to this war."

Zuko sat quietly watching Katara tell her tale. He never knew she was the last in her tribe who could water bend. She must have felt pretty lonesome without any other water benders around.

"I see." Was the only thing Zuko said after Katara was finished. Katara looked over to Zuko and gave him a small smile. Then she stood up and started to walk to the ostrich-horse.

"I think we should be going now. Aang needs help to free Omashu." Katara said as she got on the bird-horse. Zuko nodded and followed Katara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what should we do now?" Toph asked bored. They all had escaped the city of Omashu without getting noticed. They had gone to the place they had left Appa and Momo the day before.

"I don't know for sure. All I know is that we must stay close to Omashu until the others return from Ba Sing Se." Aang sighed. He leaned against his ten ton furry friend and closed his eyes.

"I don't think that will be such a good idea." Iroh said as he handed King Bumi a cup of tea and took a zip of his own tea.

"Why? Katara said that she would meet us in Omashu once she freed her father. We must stay close to the city or else Katara wouldn't be able to find us." Aang replied as he sat up straight.

"Young Avatar, it is too dangerous for us to stay this close to Omashu. The guards will be looking for us and if we stay here they will soon find us. We must go some where safe." Iroh explained.

"He is right Aang." Bumi said as he saw the face of Aang. "We could send Momo to Ba Sing Se with a note to let the others know where we are going."

Aang was not completely satisfied with this plan but he knew the elder were right. The guards would be looking for them soon, and if they stay too close to Omashu, they will find them. The young boy stood up and walked over to Momo who was curled up in a ball on top of Appa's head. He petted the head of the Lemur and gazed into the direction of Omashu. He let out a sigh.

"So where are we suppose to go?" Aang asked Iroh. The older men put down his cup of tea and looked at Aang.

"I know a place not too far from here. It's a secret place, only to be found by the ones who already know where it is." The retired general spoke. "Are you familiar with The White Lotus Society?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After riding the whole midday in silence, Katara and Zuko had stopped for the night. Zuko had gone in the woods to find some dinner and Katara had found some woods for the campfire. Hunting had been very difficult for Zuko and his short temper, and after half an hour and the catch of one rabbit-squirrel, he gave up. He had gone back to the campsite and handed Katara the dead rodent. Katara's eyes grew wide at the sight of the corps of the animal and refused to skin it from his fur and cook it.

"If you don't want to eat it then what do you suggest we eat?" Zuko asked irritated.

"I don't know, how about fish?" Katara said as she kept her gaze away from the dead animal Zuko still had holding in his hand.

"I'm not going to catch some fish. You do it." Zuko said as he thought about the last time he had to catch a fish. Fishing was not something he was good at. The last time he had to sit still and wait and wait and wait some more, only to catch a really small fish.

"Fine, I'll do it. If you could just, get that dead animal away from me." Katara said and got up. Zuko watched as she left the campsite and walked towards a river nearby. He looked at the rodent in his hand and threw it in a bush nearby. He was a little confused. First Katara said that she had to hunt for food when she travelled with the Avatar, but when he handed his caught she was sickened by it.

"Girls." Zuko grunted under his breath and sat down. After only a few minutes Katara came back with a hand full of fish.

'That was fast.' Zuko thought as he looked at the fish that Katara had caught.

"I know you think your element is superior." Katara said as she saw the face of Zuko. "But you can't water bend the fish out of the water with fire."

"Well, you can't cook fish without fire." Zuko said as he lit the campfire to roast the fish. Katara sat down and watched how Zuko started to roast the fish.

After eating their roasted fish in silence, both benders kept quiet. Katara did want to ask Zuko some thing but she was afraid. After Katara told Zuko why she travelled with Aang, she wanted to know the whole story behind his past. Why he chased them around the whole world. She knew little of Zuko and she always thought he had to capture and kill Aang because he was the Avatar and a threat to the fire nation. But some how Katara knew that wasn't the real story. And she did want to know the truth.

Zuko saw Katara looking at him and every time he looked back, she turned her gaze towards the fire in front of her. It was making him nervous.

"Stop looking at me. You're irritating me." Zuko said when Katara looked at him again.

"Sorry." Katara said as she felt caught starring at the fire bender. "It's just. I… I want to know…" She stopped speaking and looked at the irritated face of Zuko.

"I just want to know how to meditate." Katara said, afraid of asking him the question she actually wanted to ask. She looked at Zuko and saw him closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh.

"If it makes you stop starring at me, then I will teach you. But not this evening." Zuko said and he lay down in his sleeping bag. Katara nodded her head and also lay down, making her self ready for sleep.

"_Father no, don't." Zuko yelled. His father looked at his son with an evil smirk on his face as he tightened his__ grip around the neck of a woman. The woman was hovering above the ground, hands around those of Ozai, trying to breathe._

"_Stop it, please." The ex-prince tried. "Kill me instead."_

_Ozai's evil smirk grew wider as he heard his son's plea. "You're willing to die for her?"_

_Tears streamed down the cheeks of the teenager. "Don't kill her. Don't kill mom."_

Katara woke up by the screams that came from Zuko. She sat up and looked over to the fire bender. He was turning around roughly in his sleep and his hands where trying to grab some thing. Katara walked over to Zuko and sat down beside him. She grabbed his arms and hold them down, trying to calm the teenager. Katara looked at the face of Zuko as he tried to get lose out of Katara's grip.

"_Let me go, Azula. He is trying to kill mom." Zuko yelled as his sister was holding him back by his arms. He felt the grin of Azula grew wider and wider, as he tried his best to break the grip Azula held upon him. No mater how hard he tried, Azula's grip only got harder and harder until his wrist started to hurt._

"_Watch Zuzu." Azula whispered in his ears. "Look how dad is going to drain the life out of mother." With on hand, Azula grabbed Zuko by his hair and forced him to look at his mother. The only thing he could do now was, close his eyes and hope this was all over quick._

Katara saw how Zuko stopped turning and screaming. She looked at his face, his fore head was wet from the sweat and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry mother." Zuko whispered in his sleep.

Katara let go of the teenager's hands and wondered about what Zuko might have dreamed about. Obvious about his mother, but what was he sorry about? What had happened to his mother? Katara only knew Zuko has lost his too. She had never forgot that sentence. _"I'm sorry, that's something we have in common."_

Katara watched Zuko, he still wasn't completely calm. His nightmare wasn't over yet. She knew it. Losing a loved one was a nightmare you had to try and live with, no matter how painful it sometimes can be. Zuko would never be free of this nightmare, and neither would she be.

"Mother!" All of a sudden Zuko sat up straight and was awake. His face had a shocked look upon it, his hear was all wet form sweat, making it stick to his face. For a moment Zuko was disorientated. He had to blink a few times to see where he was. He was no longer in the nightmare he had a couple of second ago. He was out in the woods, traveling with the water tribe girl. He then remembered the last couple of weeks and grunted.

"I'm living a nightmare."

"We all do."

Zuko spun his head around and looked into the face of Katara. Had she been awake all this time, saw him turn and hear him scream in his sleep? The water bender saw the puzzled look he gave her and focused her gaze on the ground beneath her.

"I'm glad you are awake. You where turning so roughly in your sleep, I was afraid you were going to roll into the campfire. I had to hold you down with all my strength to prevent that." She almost whispered.

"You've been awake all this time?" Zuko asked.

"No." She answered. "You where screaming in your sleep. It woke me up."

"I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"You don't have to apologize for a nightmare." Katara replied. "It's nothing you can do about."

Zuko turned his gaze to the sky above them. 'I wish I could.' He though and let out a soft sigh.

"It was about your mother, wasn't it?" Katara asked after a moment of silence. Zuko didn't answer, he only nodded his head.

"What happened to her?" Katara asked. Zuko turned his gaze from the sky to the face of Katara. What did happen to his mother? He always assumed she was dead, like everybody else did. The last thing he remembered about his mother was her going away. He never saw her body, after he was told that she was gone.

"I don't know for sure." Zuko said more to his self than to Katara. "She just disappeared one night. Everybody thinks she is dead."

"Do you?" Katara wanted to know.

"I never saw her body, so I don't know." He sighed and he lay down on his sleeping bag face upwards, looking at the sky and it became silent. Zuko didn't want to talk about the nightmare, let alone about his mother. It was nobody's business but his.

"If, some how, you found out your mother was still alive, would you…" Katara swallowed for a second and then continued. "Would you leave us to find her?"

"I might, but I don't know for sure." Zuko mumbled, hoping Katara would shut up and leave him alone.

Katara sighed. "Your answers are vague, Zuko." She said a bit irritated. "Is there something you do know for a hundred percent?"

Zuko frowned his eyebrows and closed his eyes. "Yes, I am a hundred percent sure I find your questions irritating." Zuko said and turned his back to Katara.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm trying to know some thing about you." Katara said angrily, standing up and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You've been traveling with us for two weeks now, and I still don't know a thing about you. I only know you once chased us half around the world, trying to capture Aang so your nation could spread fear and hatred without being stopped by the Avatar." She kicked the ground under her feet and walked back to her sleeping bag.

"You want to know something about me?" Zuko said, irritation filling his voice as he turned around to look at Katara, who lay down in her sleeping bag. She looked back at him with an angry expression.

"Yes, please." She said and threw her hands in the air.

"Well, how about the fact that I didn't tried to capture the Avatar, so that my nation could spread fear and hatred without being stopped. I tried to capture him for personal reasons." Zuko said angrily. He watched how his words reached Katara still holding an angry expression on her face.

"Oh, and personal reasons make it okay for you almost killing us?" She replied.

"I never tried to kill any of you, I just wanted the Avatar so I could return home!!" Zuko yelled as he felt himself get angrier and angrier.

"Well, I'm sure that your father would have killed Aang once you had returned home." Katara said.

"My father isn't stupid. If the Avatar dies he would be reborn in the next nation in line. He knows that. He then has to begin the search all over again." Zuko said. "He would probably send me for it to do so." Zuko mumbled softly to him self.

"So you are doing your fathers dirty work, while he is sitting on the throne planning new strategies for battles?" Katara said as she at up in her sleeping bag.

"It's not like that." Zuko answered.

"Then what is it like?" Katara wanted to know. "What kind of personal reasons did you had for chasing Aang?"

"Does the word personal mean anything to you?" Zuko replied avoiding the question. He never received an answer, he only received an angry sigh and a grunt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traveling all day and night had made the lemur tired. He felt kind of used, for this was the second time he had to fly a long distance with a piece of paper in his paws, and they didn't even gave him extra food!!! Maybe the blue boy had something to eat for him. He always seemed to have food with him, perhaps he held something to fill the lemur's little stomach. With the thought of a nice meal of bugs and berries in his head, the lemur continued his flight to Ba Sing Se.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the midday when Appa landed down in front of a deserted village in the middle of an open field, surrounded by trees. Iroh had gone off of Appa and the others followed the older man.

"So this is the place were we should be safe?" Aang said as he looked at the wrecked buildings the passed. Many of them were burned down and others were collapsed by years of abandonment. "I thought you said this place couldn't be found by any one. It seems to me like the fire nation has found this village and burned it down." The airbender said as he traced a line in the ash on the burned wood.

"This is just a cover up." Iroh explained as he walked into the largest building in the village. "Many years ago, members of the White Lotus Society had built this place and then burned it down, so that if the fire nation would found this place, they think it was already claimed by Ozai. They only left this building in contact for this is the gate to the place were we should be safe."

They al stopped walking as they entered the building and came into a large empty room. Nothing hung on the walls and there were no windows or doors. But that was just an optic illusion for they would soon find out. Iroh walked to the left corner in the building and knocked in a rhythm on the wall.

"Hey I know that rhythm." Bumi said. "It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city they look so pretty." He began to sing.

"The lyrics to the song are just a way to remember how to open this secret door." Iroh said as he continued to knock on the wall until the floor started to sink down.

"Wow, what just happened?" Toph asked as she felt the wooden floor sink down.

"We are about to go to the head quarters of the White Lotus Society." Iroh said.

After a moment the floor stopped sinking and a door appeared in front of the four. Iroh knocked on the door and waited until a man opened a small window in the door and peeked through.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" the man asked.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Iroh answered. The little window closed and the sound of unlocking a door was heard on the other side.

"Welcome to the White Lotus Society." Iroh said as he walked into the room with the rest following him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day had gone by very fast, even though the two benders hadn't spoken a word since last night. They were busy with their own thoughts as they continued their trip to Omashu. Zuko could tell Katara had wanted this trip to be over quickly for she rode her ostrich-horse fast, very fast. He could just barley keep up with her. Trees and bushes, rivers and puddles, mountains and rocks, they had passed them so fast that everything looked like a green, bleu and brown, grey blur. At this rate they should reach Omashu the day after tomorrow.

It had gotten dark and the ostrich-horses became tired, it was at this point Zuko told Katara that they should stop for the night. Katara replied by stopping her bird-horse without a warning, making the ex-prince almost bump into the beast.

Camp was set up in silence and fish was caught and eaten with out a word spoken.

"You can go back, Zuko." Katara said suddenly after dinner. "I know the way from here to Omashu."

Zuko glared at the water tribe girl who had laid herself down in her sleeping bag and readied her self for sleep.

"You still want to know how to meditate?" Zuko asked. Katara just grunted in reply.

"I can't teach you if I go back." Zuko said again to break the silence. Katara grunted again.

"Girls." Zuko mumbled.

"Fire nation princes." Katara hissed back.

"Ex-prince." Zuko corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said sarcastically. "EX-princes."

"What are you so pissed about?" Zuko asked Katara angrily. "I've done nothing wrong. You started to ask me about personal stuff, yesterday. Stuff I don't want to talk about."

"That's just it. How can I trust you, if I don't know anything about you. Why have you chased us half around the world? Tell me, I might chance my opinion about you." Katara answered angrily as she kept her gaze upon the stars above her.

"Do you want to change your opinion about me?" The fire bender asked.

Katara took a deep sigh and sat up straight so that she could look Zuko in the face.

"If it helps. I mean, in the time you have joined our group, all you've done is pick fights with every body. You fight with Toph, your uncle, my brother and me. You ignore Aang and I don't think you've noticed Suki since she joined us." Katara began.

"That's not true. Most of the time, your brother starts the fights." Zuko said.

Katara ignored his comment and continued. "You act like you are better than us. That you don't want to be in the present of us filthy peasants. I want to know why." Katara sighed as she didn't receive an answer. "Why do you want be alone so much?"

"Because I've grown used to it in the three years I've been banished." Zuko said softly as he remembered the last couple of years. Sure his uncle was there with him, and he did have a crew to accompany him on his quest to find the Avatar, but he felt lonely none the less. Ever since his mother had left, no matter how many people there were around him, no one could fill the void he felt since that night.

"You were banished?" Was all Katara could ask. "Why?" She starred at Zuko, waiting for an answer, any sing of life from his direction. She studied his face, his gaze kept on the ground, his lips in a thin line and fists clenched. The light of the fire reflected on Zuko and made it look like Zuko's skin color was orange. This only made Zuko look angry, not hurt, as he was feeling now at this point.

"I'm sorry. Personal stuff right?" Katara said to break the silence. Zuko took is gaze away from the dirt beneath him and stared in Katara's eyes and his mouth went open. He was speaking, but with no emotion in his voice, all feelings were kept locked away as he told Katara his tale, his reason why he hunted so long for the Avatar, why he had put them in life threading danger. He just kept speaking the words, hoping that when he was finished, she would never ask him about it.

"When I was thirteen I spoke out of place. A general wanted to sacrifice new recruits in war and I spoke against the idea. I thought it wasn't fair, sacrificing men who loved and defended our nation. Even tough I was right, it wasn't my place to speak and because I did so I was challenged to an Agni Kai, a fire duel. I wasn't afraid of the old general so I accepted the challenge. But I misunderstood. When I was in the arena I turned to face my opponent only to find out I had to duel my father, for I had spoke out of place in his war room and thus insulted him. I refused, I did not want to duel my own father. My father, in turn, said that I had to fight for my honor, that I had to learn respect and that suffering would be my teacher. I still refused to fight him and he burned me. He is the one who gave me this scar."

All Katara could do was watch and listen to Zuko. She couldn't believe how a father could burn his own child.

Zuko saw the shocked look in Katara's eyes and continued. "After the Agni Kai my father banished me. He said that the only way to restore my honor was, by capturing the Avatar and bring him to him. That was three years ago."

Katara still had a shocked look on her face as she let sink in the word Zuko had just spoken.

"But everyone thought the Avatar was dead, that the circle was broken. Why would your father send you on such a quest if he thought that the Avatar was dead?" Katara asked as the words finally had taken place in her mind.

At this Zuko let out a soft chuckle. A chuckle, that reminded him of his foolishness, three years ago. A chuckle that reminded him that he never thought his father had send him away, hoping he would get lost on the way, lost or killed.

"Yes my father thought the Avatar was dead. It was just an excuse to get rid of me." Zuko said. "I was foolish enough to believe, if I found the Avatar and return back home, my father would love me. But he never will. He once said that my sister was born lucky and that I was lucky to be born."

"You chased us half around the world, so you could have the love of your father back?" Katara asked.

"In the first few years, yes. But I slowly began to realize, that he never would love me. Then I just wanted the Avatar so I could return home and restore my honor. My right for the throne." Zuko said softly.

"I understand." Katara said. "Now I know why you've chased us. It still doesn't make up for all you've did, but I can understand now why you've acted the way you did. I don't know what I would have done if I were in your position. I might have done the same thing."

Zuko just let out a humph and hoped that the conversation had ended. But after a moment Katara asked again.

"There is still one thing I don't get." She began. "Why did you betray us in the crystal catacombs? Why did you chose Azula's side?"

Zuko looked away from Katara and stared at the ground underneath him. He remembered why he teamed up with the Avatar, he remembered it all to well, Azula's plan. There was no way, Katara should find out about it. He would be kicked out of the group and be alone again, he knew for sure that even his uncle wouldn't forgive him for this. His uncle trusted him, he couldn't betray him once more like he did in Ba Sing Se.

"It's complicated." Zuko answered.

"You can trust me." Katara said.

"I know." Zuko sighed. "But can you trust me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finished!!!! Finally finished with the chapter . I really had a hard time with the last part of the chapter. Was I too fast with Zuko's confession? I have a feeling I was, but this is one of the last chapters, so I wanted him too let Katara know why Zuko acted the way he did. Anyways, reviews are very, very welcome. Thank you for reading this chapter._


	23. Chapter 23 Did you think things through?

_Chapter 23: Did you think things through?_

Once again, Katara and Zuko were on their way to wards Omashu. As they came closer, the trees became fewer and fewer, soon they would reach the end of the woods and enter a field of sand and rocks that lay outside the wall of Omashu.

"I think we should go further by foot." Zuko said. "We are too noticeable on the ostrich-horses."

Katara nodded in reply and let her ostrich-horse come to a stop. After she and Zuko bound their animals to a tree, they stretched their limbs and started to walk to the end of the woods. As they came closer to where the wood would end and the open field begun, they heard someone talking in a rather angry tone. Zuko ducked and crawled behind some bushes and singed for Katara to follow his lead. She did what was told and crawled over the ground and took a halt as she came next to Zuko. He put a finger against his lips and shove some branches aside. 15 feet in front of them they saw guards from Omashu, walking straight towards the woods.

"How they could have escaped is beyond me. But we must find them quick." One guard said to the other. "If we do not find them, the governor wouldn't allow me to go on my summer vacation."

"I know, I've spent half of my savings on a summer cottage on Ember Island. And I promised my wife and children that we were going to have the best vacation ever." The other guard complained.

Suddenly the man in front of the line came to a halt, just in front of the bush Katara and Zuko were hiding in, and spun around. The other guards placed themselves in a horizontal line.

"Listen up! We are to find the escaped Avatar. He is accompanied by General Iroh, Former King Bumi and a blind earth bender. We'll split up in three teams of eight men." The head guard walked from the first man in line to the last one. "The first eight are to search in the western parts of the woods, the second eight will take the eastern part, the remaining men will follow me. If you have located the escaped prisoners you will let the others know by blowing the horn you have with you."

Zuko and Katara hold their breaths as they heard the guard talk. This is not good, not good at all. They should hold very still now ore else they could get caught.

"You are now fully informed." The head guard spoke. "Men, go your way." He made some hand movements and the guards where off.

Katara's eyes grew wider at every step the guards took in their direction, her breathing was going faster an faster. They would be caught and there was not a thing they could do about it. She was about to panic when Zuko looked over to her as he sensed her worries. He signed for her to calm down but Katara shook her head. She couldn't calm herself. This was too risky. Then when a guard almost stepped on Katara's hand, she was about to jump a feet in the air if it wasn't for Zuko who grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, covering her mouth with his other hand.

"Guy's I think I found someone." The guard said as he glared at the bushes Zuko and Katara were hiding in.

Katara looked up and starred in Zuko's eyes. Her eyes were completely filled with fear at this point. Zuko starred back and they were thinking the same thing. They've been caught.

The guard walked over to the bush and reached out a arm. At this moment Katara started to tremble with fear. Zuko felt how the water bender started to shake and with her some branches started to move as well. He hold her firmly but it had no use. She only started to shake more and more.

As the hand of the guard reached for some branches a rabbit-squirrel jumped out of the bushes and landed on the head of the guard. Then the rodent decided to jump down and run past the other guards who were laughing at the guard who still looked surprised.

"Hahaha, watch out Xino. The Avatar has transformed in to a cute rabbit-squirrel." One of the other guards said between his laughs. The surprised guard shook his head and followed the others who were still laughing and coming up with lame jokes about evil rabbit-squirrels.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the great waters between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, on a Fire Nation ship stood the next Fire Lord in line. That is if she would tell her father about Zuko's decision to fight along the Avatar's side. Yes, that is what she would do. She would tell her father that Zuko had turned his back against them and their nation while she was giving him one last chance in Ba Sing Se. She would speak of how Zuko and their uncle helped the Avatar escape the city. If she knew her father, he would sent her to capture Zuko, Iroh and the Avatar. Zuko and Iroh would probably be executed for treason and the Avatar would be locked away for good so the Fire Nation would be unstoppable once Sozin's comet arrives. Only, first she would play a little bit with her brother and the water bender. But she kept that little plan to her self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka walked down the market in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se. He was still mumbling about his sister and Zuko being gone and how Suki and his father said that she would be fine. He kept thinking about the last few days and he had to say that he was giving Zuko a hard time. He did save Katara's life twice but that didn't make up for half a year of being chased down. How could everyone forgive him so easily? Even Aang seemed to be at piece with Zuko joining them. Maybe Sokka had to put his pride aside and give him a chance. Maybe... as long as he stayed away from Katara.

Sokka was roughly disturbed from his thoughts as a familiar shriek came from above him. He tilled hid head to see what was above him and saw a flying lemur coming his way.

"Momo!!!" Sokka yelled in surprise. He put his arms in the air for Momo to land on them. The exhausted animal landed on Sokka's head and purred happily as he finally found the blue boy. Sokka tilled the lemur off of his head and started to pet him.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Sokka said to Momo as if he would answer the question. "You were supposed to be with Aang. Did something happen?"

The lemur looked back at the boy and purred some more. The he gave the scroll he was holding the entire time to Sokka.

"What's this? A letter from Aang? I'll read it when we are back in the inn. You look pretty hungry and so am I." Sokka said as he started to make his way back to the inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can let go of me now." Katara whispered to Zuko. They hadn't moved for five minutes now and Katara had calmed down. Zuko looked down at Katara, he almost forgot he had hold her so close.

"Are you sure you won't start to tremble again?" He asked her as he slowly let her go. She nodded her head as she felt how Zuko's arm loosened the grip around her. A small gust of wind blew trough the bushes and Katara shivered a little bit. The places were Zuko's body had made contact with hers had become warm, but now she was free of his grip the wind made those places feel icy cold. The water bender and the fire bender looked at each other for a moment before they carefully looked at the surrounding. The guards were gone and the woods sounded quietly, only the wind blowing through the trees was to be heard.

"Did you heard what those men said?" Katara said. "Aang managed to free Bumi and left Omashu."

Zuko nodded his head. "So this trip was a waste of time. I told you he didn't need help. Now we are here in some kind of wood, far from Ba Sing Se with no back up plan what so ever. Do you think these things through?"

"Oh shut it." Katara replied as she walked in the direction were they had left the ostrich-horses.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

"Too see if the ostrich-horses are still there where we left them." Katara answered. "The guards are about five minutes away from us and this forest is big. We won't run into them."

"I don't think that is such a great idea. We should get out of here." Zuko argued.

"We will, but I'm not going to walk." Katara said as the moved away from Zuko. "So let's stop bickering, get the animals and come up with a new plan."

Zuko sighed as he hung his head. This girl was impossible. First she was trembling with fear like a mouse-rat trapped in a corner and now she was off in the woods filled with guards looking for anyone who had something to do with the Avatar. The fire bender followed the girl to the ostrich-horses. Luckily enough, the guards had left the beasts where Katara and Zuko had left them.

"Do you have any idea if there is a town or a village near by?" Zuko asked Katara as they climbed on the bird-horses.

Katara shook her head. "I've been here two times before, but I've never saw a village nearby." She kicked her ostrich-horse in the side and the beast started to walk. "But I do know a small town that is about 2 day's away from here. If we go on all day and night at a fast speed we might get there by midnight."

"And you are sure my father has not claimed the town by now?" Zuko asked as he came to ride next to Katara.

The water bender nodded her head. "I am sure of it. In fact, your father once had the town occupied but the men of the town reclaimed it." Katara looked a little proud as she thought about how she helped Haru and the imprisoned men gain back their hope they had lost when the town became claimed by the Fire Nation. "With a little help from Aang, Sokka and me." She added with a smug look on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey dad, Suki, look who I found. Or better yet, who found me!" Sokka said as he walked into the lobby of the inn. Hakoda and Suki turned their heads away from their strategy plans and looked at the happy warrior.

"Momo!" Suki called as she saw the white Lemur half asleep in the arms of Sokka. She walked over to them and petted the exhausted Lemur. "He looks tired and hungry. I'll find out if they serve any thing to eat for Momo."

Sokka turned to his father. "He has flown all the way from where Aang might have been to Ba Sing Se with a letter from Aang." Sokka began as he sat down and put Momo on his lap. He rolled out the scroll Momo had gave him and let his eyes glide down the scroll.

"What does it say, son?" Hakoda asked Sokka as he studied Sokka's face. Sokka looked up and he handed the scroll to his father who began to read it.

"Well, at least they escaped." Hakoda said as he rolled up the scroll and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Who escaped from where?" Suki wanted to know as she put a bowl of berries on the table next to the scroll. "What's this? A teller from Aang?"

Sokka nodded. "Aang, Toph and Iroh got imprisoned by guards of Omashu as they tried to free Bumi. They escaped though... with Bumi. Now they are hiding somewhere with the White Lotus Society." Sokka lowered his head an let out a small groan. "I'm beginning to think that reclaiming cities as we do now, in small groups, is not the best strategy."

Hakoda and Suki looked at each other before sitting down. "I think you are right." Hakoda replied. "We should gather men as much as we can and free the cities one by one."

"Or we could gather men as much as we can and go directly to the source of this war." Suki suggested. "It was the original plan from the start. Defeating the Fire Lord before summers end. Reclaiming cities one by one would take too much time. Who knows how long it takes to free Ba Sing Se from Azula, for all we know it'll take weeks of planning and gathering men." She whispered as a couple passed them by to check in the inn.

"It might be they only way." Sokka sighed. "I'll write a note to Aang telling we we'll meet them on the way to the Fire Nation as soon as we are done planning things." Sokka petted Momo who was just finishing his last berry. "Then you'll have to fly a great distance again."

The lemur shook his head and flew away from the table with a shriek and landed on Suki's shoulder giving Sokka an 'are you insane' look. Suki petted Momo on his back and smiled at him.

"I think Momo has had enough of flying great distances. We should come up with an other solution. I saw a pet store just a few streets from down here. Maybe they sell messenger-hawks or something." The Kyoshi warrior said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here." Katara said as she and Zuko climbed down from their horses and walked through the town's gate. They guided their bird-horses through the town searching for a place to stay only the small town did not had a hotel or inn.

"I guess we have to camp outside again." Zuko said as they failed at looking for an inn.

"Well, I do know some one who lives here." Katara replied as she walked up to a house at the end of a street. "I hope they don't mind getting up in the middle of the night." She knocked on the door and waited for some one to open. After a few seconds Katara and Zuko heard something moving from inside the house and a light was lit. Then the door went open slowly.

"Who is there?" A manly voice asked.

"It's me, Katara." The water bender answered. The man stretched out his hand and hold the lantern he held in his hand next to Katara's face.

"Katara, what are you doing outside in the middle of the night?" The man asked.

"Me and my, eeuh... traveling partner, are looking for a place to stay for the night." She said.

"Please, come inside." He stepped aside and signed for Katara and Zuko to come inside.

"Thank you Tyro." Katara said as she and Zuko walked pass Tyro.

"Please, sit down. I'll wake my wife, she will make you some tea." Tyro said as he hung the lantern on the wall and went to the back of the house.

_Happy new year!!!!!!_

_My writing skills have become a little rusty. I haven't written any long chapters/ stories for more than a year. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I never thought I would say this... but I'm looking forward to write the last chapters. The story is coming to an end soon._

_Review, please..._


End file.
